Minnesota Dreams
by racchelle
Summary: Sequel to Divergent Dreams. Jack and Ennis continue their life at their farm in Minnesota, with new joys and problems.
1. Chapter 1

Minnesota Dreams

Daybreak

Predawn light washes over me

like a silken smokey cloud and

I nestle close to you between

the flannel sheets and homemade quilts

and somewhere lost

in dark and light

and sleep and wake

I feel you next to me

and you are warm and smell of

light and dark and musky morning

and my skin against yours is

comforting and sensuous and

the predawn light washes over us

like a silken smokey cloud

Chapter One

_November 7, 1976_

Jack Twist was in heaven. Or so it felt. He was cradled in the arms of dreamland and his lover and when he cracked his eyes open, he was acutely aware of being filled with complete joy. It was the hour before dawn, when the world is touched with an ethereal quality and the light is infused with warmth and coolness and nothing seems quite real. Ennis was spooned behind him, their bodies connected, skin on skin, from head to toe and Jack was caught in that transcendence of time that is rare and precious and fleeting.

* * *

Jack was settled on the couch after a long day, his back snuggled tight against Ennis's chest, his son sprawled out on the length of the couch with his head resting on Jack's leg. Jack stroked Bobby's dark hair, so silky and similar to his own. Bobby, for his part, wasn't feeling good and Jack highly suspected it was from eating too much birthday cake and ice cream. Jack didn't blame him–Alice had made the cake and it was delicious. He sighed and let his head fall back on Ennis's chest.

"Something wrong, old man?" Ennis murmured in his ear.

"Who're you calling old? You're older'n I am."

"Only by a month."

"I might be thirty-two today, but it sure feels like I just started my life. My real life, anyway."

Ennis kissed the top of his head and nuzzled the dark hair for a moment. "Know whatcha mean, darlin."

Jack lost himself in thoughts of the past few months. So much had happened since that cold day in April when Ennis had asked him to drive to Minnesota and check out the farm his uncle had left him when he'd died. Funny how something like the death of someone he didn't even know could set in motion a series of events that would lead him here, to his sweet life, his heaven on earth. His eyes misted when he thought of the birthday gift Ennis had given him.

"_Let's go for a ride, Jack. I wanna break in that new saddle ya got me for my birthday." Ennis had said._

"_All right, then, I'm comin." Jack followed Ennis out to the stable and was surprised to find Jojo, Ennis's horse, already saddled with his new saddle, and Pepper, Jack's horse, also saddled with a brand new, matching saddle. Jack shook his head and looked at the ground, a huge grin breaking across his face. _

_Ennis put his arms around him. "You like it?"_

_Jack kissed him. "Yeah, I like it. How're we gonna tell them apart?"_

"_Well, mine'll be the one that's wore out from workin and yours will still look new for a long, long time," Ennis replied, a smile playing around the edges of his mouth._

"_Smartass."_

_Ennis tightened his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him, his mouth wet and hungry, his tongue tasting Jack's, before he broke away. "Okay, we can do that later, let's go for a ride."_

_Jack leaned back in and kissed him again. "I already saw the saddle. We don't halfta go for a ride right now. Course, if ya wanna ride, I can give ya one. Be a lot more fun than ridin a horse." His lips went back to Ennis's and they were lost again for many moments._

_Ennis moaned and broke away again, "Jack, christ, you're killin me. I got something t'show ya."_

"_I got somethin' t'show you too, lover." His hands moved inside Ennis's heavy coat and pulled him closer, a mischievous grin on his face._

_Ennis kissed him one more time, feeling his body react and trying hard to control it, then stepped gingerly away and buttoned up his coat. "Come on, now. I promise we can finish that later."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I said so, didn't I?"_

"_Okay, then," Jack said, his curiosity piquing. It wasn't like Ennis to turn him down, so it must be something really important that he wanted to show him. Jack mounted Pepper and followed Ennis out the door. He expected to head for one of the trails in the woods, but was surprised when Ennis started off down the driveway. "Hey, where we goin?"_

"_I told ya, I got somethin t'show ya," Ennis said, looking back at him. Before they reached the end of the driveway, Ennis turned off onto a trail they seldom used. It meandered down towards McIntyres and came out on the main road and they headed back towards their own driveway._

"_What in the world are we doing, Ennis? You just made a big circle!"_

_Ennis didn't reply, just turned and smiled a serene, knowing smile. When he got to their driveway, he stopped and waited. Jack also stopped and looked around. He didn't know what he expected, but nothing seemed different. Same mailbox, same ditch, same trees, although they were more bare now that winter was nearly here. Same sign that announced this was 'Del Mar Farm', black lettering on a white background with the outline of a horse in each corner. He looked at the sign again. It was different. It was the same white sign with the black horses in the bottom corners, but now it said 'Del Mar & Twist Farm'._

_Jack looked at Ennis, his blue eyes wide and bright. "What's this?"_

_Ennis looked down, suddenly shy. "Thought it was about time ya got your name up there. Farm belongs t'both of us, don't it?" he asked, then paused and added, "You're my partner, Jack." A thousand meanings were in that one little word._

_Jack couldn't reply over the lump in his throat, so he just nodded, his eyes still bright, then looked at the sign again._

"_I was gonna put your name first, but then I thought, this was Uncle James', I mean, my dad's farm first, so I kept Del Mar first, for him."_

"_I'm glad, Ennis. Del Mar should be first." Jack sniffed and wiped a gloved hand across his eyes. He looked at the sign a long time before they finally rode back to the stable._

Back in the present, Ennis asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Jack turned his head and met Ennis's lips with a soft kiss. "Which is more'n I can say for Bobby."

"Too much cake and ice cream," Ennis said, matter-of-fact. "Hope he feels better for school tomorrow."

"I'm sure he will. I think I'll take him up and tuck him in." Jack said. He extricated himself from Ennis's arms, moved Bobby's head, and stood up. Bobby didn't even move. Ennis reached over and felt his forehead and the flushed cheeks. "He's a bit warm, but it don't feel like he's got a fever."

"I'll just carry him up to bed. I hate t'wake him."

Ennis went up the stairs ahead of Jack and switched on Bobby's lamp and turned back the covers of his bed, then stood to the side as Jack laid Bobby down. He watched as Jack pulled his blankets up to his chin and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He stood up and saw Ennis watching him with soft eyes. "What?" Jack asked.

"You're a good daddy."

"So're you."

Ennis's smile slipped the tiniest bit as Jack took his hand and lead him out of the room and back down the stairs. He stretched out on the couch and held his arms out for Ennis. "Come here." Ennis obliged and they lay there for a while, Ennis's back pressed against Jack's front, held safe in his arms, blue-jean clad legs and stocking feet entwined. They were quiet during the end of the movie they'd been watching.

The news started and Jack said, "I been thinking, Ennis."

"Oh, yeah? Should I be worried?"

Jack smiled and nipped his neck.

"Ow! Hey!"

"I was thinking that I should take Bobby down t'Texas to spend Thanksgiving with Faye and L.D."

"Why?"

"Well, they did lose the custody battle and I told them they could still see him. Guess I feel bad about the whole thing."

"Jack," Ennis ran his hand up and down Jack's arm, "you ain't got nothin t'feel bad about. L.D. started that whole thing. If you're talkin about Lureen, we been over that an over that. It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't. I don't blame myself anymore. But the whole situation just makes me feel like I need to do something. Mostly for Bobby. And maybe some for Faye, too. She was always nice t'me and she loves Bobby." He kissed the back of Ennis's neck, lingering a little. "Besides, if I go down there for Thanksgiving, I don't have t'offer time at Christmas when the girls are here."

"If Alma lets 'em come," Ennis muttered.

"She will."

"She said she would, but I'm always afraid she'll change her mind."

"She won't."

"Anyway, about Thanksgiving, if you're goin down there, so am I."

"Ennis, you don't have to."

"You don't want me t'come?"

"No, it ain't that. I just . . ." he paused and kissed Ennis's neck again before he said quietly, "I don't want anything t'happen t'you."

"Jack, nothin's gonna happen."

"It's just, well, L.D. has a big mouth. He had those guys from work testify, so I know the story's out about his queer son-in-law." There was a tinge of bitterness in Jack's voice.

"And you expect me to let you go down there alone after telling me something like that? I'm coming for sure." He craned his neck to see Jack's face. "Besides, it's our first Thanksgiving together. I don't wanna spend it all alone."

"You won't be alone. Alice already invited us, and so did the McIntyres."

"That ain't what I mean. I'd be all alone without _you_."

Jack dropped his forehead to rest against the back of Ennis's head. "God, Ennis, I think I love you more and more everyday."

Ennis didn't say anything, just turned around so he was facing Jack and met his lips with a gentle kiss. The kiss grew deeper and more urgent as they each savored the taste of the other, their tongues exploring the deep, wet recesses of the others' mouth. Ennis raised his head as Jack moved down to kiss his neck. A low sound escaped from deep in his throat before he whispered, "Hey, didn't you promise me a ride earlier."

"Mmm," Jack ran his tongue up the curve of Ennis's jaw. "I believe you were the one makin promises."

"Was I?" he asked as his fingers began to unbutton Jack's shirt.

"Mm hm," Jack murmured, moving back to Ennis's mouth.

"Guess you're right. But you were the one offered me a ride," Ennis said, his tongue darting out to trace the shell of Jack's ear.

"Mm, guess I did, didn't I?"

"Let's go upstairs," Ennis whispered. He slid off the couch and led Jack up the stairs, into their bedroom.

* * *

Jack and Bobby were just finishing breakfast when Ennis came in from outside. "It's sure getting cold out. You make sure to wear your hat and mittens today," he said to Bobby.

"I will," Bobby replied, his mouth full of cereal.

Ennis poured himself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table with them. "How're we comin on hirin someone? I'd like to have someone in place before Thanksgiving."

"Actually, Gordon Albrecht called me yesterday, wonderin if we was still lookin for someone. Said his secretary has a son that just moved back up here. He's lookin for work and has some experience working on a farm down in southern Minnesota."

"When's he comin?"

"Told him today, round nine or ten. That's okay, I hope?"

"Sure. Hey, Bobby, you about done? I think it's near time for the bus to be here."

"Yep," Bobby replied and jumped up. He pulled his boots on, then his heavy winter coat, stocking hat, and leather mittens. Ennis stood up and helped him put his backpack on. Bobby gave Jack a hug and said, "Bye, daddy."

"Bye, son. Have a good day."

"Come on, I'll walk down with ya. I gotta get the mail anyway." Ennis said the same thing everyday–wasn't fooling Jack or Bobby. They stepped outside and started off. "When it gets colder and snows, maybe I'll drive you down to the bus stop in the truck."

"I ain't a baby, dad."

"I know that, but it'd make me and your daddy feel better if we knew you weren't gonna freeze to death waitin on the bus."

Bobby glanced up at him and said, "If you say so."

They finished their walk in silence and arrived just as the bus pulled up.

"Bye, dad," Bobby said, giving a little wave.

"See ya later, son." Ennis nodded at the bus driver and turned to get the mail out of the box. His eyes were drawn to the new sign that proclaimed this to be the Del Mar and Twist farm. As much as he loved seeing their names there, together, in black and white, it also gave him a sense of unease, and he hoped, with all his heart, that this visible sign of their commitment to each other would not bring anything bad with it.

Ennis had just reached the house when an orange pick-up pulled in the driveway and stopped in front of the garage. He stopped and waited as a man, about his height, maybe a couple of years younger than him, with dark, wavy brown hair, cut neat around his ears, and wearing a baseball cap set at a jaunty angle, stepped out of the truck. He was wearing jeans, work boots, a flannel shirt, lined denim jacket and a quilted vest. He threw down the cigarette he'd been smoking, stubbed it out, and flashed a friendly grin at Ennis. "Morning," he said, nodding his head and holding out his hand. "I'm Ben Miller. Are you Jack?"

"Nope, I'm Ennis. Jack's in the house. He said you were comin out, though." He reached to shake Ben's hand. "Come on in, get a cup of coffee."

"Sure, thanks," Ben replied and followed him in the house.

Ennis put the mail on the counter and poured Ben a cup of coffee, then refilled his own cup. Jack came from the office upstairs and into the kitchen. "Jack, this is Ben."

"Hey, Ben, nice to meet you." He gave Ben one of his thousand-watt smiles and got one in return. Ennis realized Ben had the same bright, full-of-joy smile that Jack often wore. "You still interested in workin for us?"

"I'm here, ain't I?"

"Well, there's one thing we oughta talk about." Jack's smile slipped a bit and Ennis looked out the window, ashamed of himself for not helping Jack, but knowing that Jack would understand.

"Sure, what's that?" Ben asked, looking from one to the other.

"Ya see, the thing is, me and Ennis want to make it clear about us right from the beginning–"

"Oh, don't worry about it, my mom and Gordy already told me about you guys."

"They did? They told you we're business partners and _partners_ partners?"

"Well, my mom said you were boyfriends, but I guess that's the same thing."

"And you're okay with it?"

"You gonna pay me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then I don't care one way or the other, as long as you treat me right and pay my wages."

Jack and Ennis exchanged a look and a tiny shrug.

"All right, bring your coffee and come on, I'll show ya around," Ennis said.

A quick knock sounded and Beau opened the door and walked in. "Morning, sorry I'm late. Had to stop by the feed store this morning," he said, going straight to the bottomless coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

"Didja actually buy anything there or were ya just window shoppin?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

Beau grinned right back at him and replied, "Well, I did pick up some more of that winter feed Ennis asked for, but I must admit they opened a little late this morning and it was almost entirely my fault, though Tyler was partly to blame."

Ennis didn't even blink at the mention of Tyler. His feelings for him had cooled to the point where he missed his friendship and nothing more. They had been around each other a few times in the past couple of months, but kept their distance, too. He was happy that Tyler seemed to have found what he needed in Beau and he would be even happier if they could all be friends again. However, he was also very protective of Jack's feelings and they hadn't really talked about Tyler much, so he just kept avoiding the whole topic.

Jack saw Ben's eyebrow go up at the mention of Tyler. "Ben, this is Beau, our other hand. He's, well, he's like us."

"That's not a requirement for working here, I hope," Ben replied.

"No, of course not, but being okay with it is."

"That I can do. Does that mean I'm hired?"

Jack looked at Ennis and another look and a nod passed between them.

"Guess it does. Let's go. Come on," Ennis said and headed out the door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes. I wanna call the airport this morning and get our tickets for the trip to Texas."

"Okay, bud," Ennis replied and turned back to give Jack a warm smile before he went outside, into the cold of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_November 21, 1976_

Janie put the scorepads and dice back in the Yahtzee box and put the lid on it.

"You don't want to play another game?" Beau asked.

"No, thank you."

He laughed. "You just don't want to get beat again, do you?"

"That is completely untrue. Besides, I still think you cheated."

Beau put his hands on his heart and said, "Dear sister, you've hurt me." Janie stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed again, then turned to Dayle and Tyler. "Do you guys think I cheated?"

"Of course not," Tyler replied.

At the same time, Dayle held his hands up and said, "I'm staying out of this."

"See, they don't think I cheated." He gave Janie an innocent smile.

"Of course Tyler doesn't think you cheated, he's your boyfriend," she replied as she stood and started gathering their empty glasses. Dayle picked up the bowl of popcorn and bag of chips and followed her into the kitchen.

Beau grinned at Tyler, then stood up and held out a hand, which Tyler took and followed Beau into the living room. It was eight o'clock on a Sunday night, the third Sunday in a row they'd spent with Dayle and Janie playing board games and talking. It felt good to Tyler, this slice of normalcy. He used to spend Sundays alone, waiting for his dad to stumble into the house after a night of drinking, or listening to his dad and other relatives party and fight in the other room while he locked himself in his bedroom and tried to read or sleep.

Beau sat on the couch and pulled Tyler down with him, holding him in his arms. "So, are you gonna spend the night with me?" It was the same thing he asked the previous two Sundays.

Tyler looked into the cornflower blue eyes, framed by golden eyelashes. "I shouldn't. I feel strange staying when Janie's here."

"Why? Dayle stays all the time. His moms think he goes back to college on Sunday afternoons, but he stays here instead because he doesn't have class until ten on Mondays. He leaves when Janie goes to work."

"I know, but . . ."

Beau leaned in and touched Tyler's lips with his own. "Please? I need you to distract me from listening to them in bed. Do you know how traumatizing it is to hear sex sounds coming from your sisters bedroom?" His eyes opened in mock horror and disgust.

Tyler's eyes crinkled with a suppressed smile. "But if you can hear them, they'll be able to hear us."

"From past experience, I'm pretty sure they'll be distracted." Beau kissed him again, then whispered, "I really, really want you."

"To stay?"

"That too," Beau said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Well, isn't this cozy? Shall we leave you boys alone?" Janie said from the living room door, where she stood, Dayle's arms around her waist, and a pert smile on her face.

"Yes, please do, sister dear," Beau said, his eyes not leaving Tyler's.

Laughter bubbled from her mouth. "Okay, good night, boys."

"Night," Beau and Tyler replied.

"Good night, guys," Dayle said, giving them a small wave as he followed Janie into her room.

Beau kissed Tyler again. "See what I mean?" Tyler kissed him back, felt Beau's hands meet his bare skin as they roamed under his t-shirt. The kisses continued and grew deeper, until Tyler was almost laying on the couch, with Beau on top of him. He was lost in the moment, lost in Beau, when he heard a sound come from they end of the couch.

They looked up and saw Dayle's face near theirs as he crouched to pick something up, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I forgot my bag." He backed up, his duffle bag in his hands, and went back into Janie's room. Beau dropped his head onto Tyler's chest and groaned.

Tyler chuckled. "Come on, let's go to your room before one of them comes back."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yeah, it does."

Beau stood up and pulled Tyler with him. "After you, love." Once in the bedroom, Beau stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed, then watched Tyler as he undressed more slowly. "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving? Or the weekend after?"

Tyler pulled his t-shirt up over his head. "No, why?"

"Well, Jack asked me to stay out at the farm Wednesday 'til Sunday. They're going out of town and need someone to look after things. I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me?"

Tyler looked at him and started to shake his head. "I don't know . . ."

"I asked Jack if you could stay with me and he said he doesn't care–it's up to you."

"You did? He did?"

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't stay without permission. You've got much better manners than I do." He paused. "'Cept when it comes to undressing. You're awfully slow."

Tyler smirked at him. "Are you complaining?" He sat on the bed to take his socks off and Beau pulled off the band that held the bottom of his braid and ran his fingers through the long, dark hair, loosening the braid.

"Not in the least, but could you put a little dancing in your strip tease? I could put on some music . . ."

"Too late," Tyler replied as he slipped in next to Beau. "I'm already done."

"Oh no you're not. We haven't even started yet," Beau said softly, running his hand down Tyler's cheek before he leaned over to meet his lips.

* * *

Jack nodded and smiled at the stewardess as they left the plane. His stomach was in knots, being back in Texas after everything that had happened. He looked back to make sure Bobby was following and glanced up into Ennis's face. He had that stoic, closed look that Jack knew meant he was uncomfortable and nervous. Jack gave him a small, reassuring smile and lead the way to claim their luggage. They found it and made their way to the place to rent a car. Before long, they were on the road from Amarillo to Childress. Ennis and Bobby were both quiet, so Jack didn't say much either. When they were nearly to Childress, Bobby started looking around, pointing out familiar landmarks.

"Hey, Bobby, we're gonna check into the hotel first, so you know where we're gonna be, okay?"

"Sure, daddy."

"I'll give you the phone number and our room number, just in case you need to call or something."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Jack pulled the car into the Holiday Inn on the outskirts of Childress. Ennis stayed in the car with Bobby while Jack checked in.

"This is your first time in Texas, ain't it, dad?"

"Sure is, Bobby."

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" He wanted Ennis to like it.

"From what I've seen so far, seems like a nice place," Ennis replied, hoping that it stayed that way. He couldn't help feeling like there was someone or something, out there, somewhere, lying in wait, for him and Jack, ready to steal everything from them, including their lives, maybe. He couldn't shake the feeling and it sat in his gut, festering and making him feel jumpy and nauseous. However, he never wanted Bobby to know how he felt. To Bobby, this was home. This was where his momma had lived. Her memory was all around him; Ennis could see it in Bobby's haunted blue eyes. He could also see that Bobby wanted his approval, which touched his heart, so he put on a smile and tried to hide his fear.

Jack came back out, got in the car, and handed Bobby a piece of paper. "Here's the hotel phone number and we're in room 208. I wrote that on there, too."

"Thanks, daddy. I prob'ly won't need it though. I'm gonna have a good time with grandma and grandpa. You don't have to worry about nothin."

"I won't, son," he lied, "but I want ya to have it, just in case."

A bit later, they pulled up in front of a nice house on a street with matching houses all along it, and Bobby and Jack got out and went up the sidewalk, Jack carrying Bobby's suitcase. Before they even got there, Faye opened the door, knelt down, and held open her arms to Bobby, a happy smile on her face. She gave him a long hug, then stood up and met Jack's eyes. "Thank you, Jack, for bringing him. Can't tell ya what it means to me."

"You're welcome, Faye. He's still your grandson. I told ya that ain't never gonna change. I won't ever keep him from you."

"Do you wanna come in?" She stepped back, holding the door wider. "Ennis is welcome, too."

"Well, I appreciate you sayin that, Faye, but no, I don't think that'd be a good idea. We'll be back on Sunday at about ten. Our plane leaves in the afternoon."

"All right, then."

Bobby ran back and gave his dad a hug and waved to Ennis. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, thinking he'd be able to escape without talking to L.D., but sucked it back in when he saw L.D.'s bulk appear behind Faye. Bobby stopped to give him a hug and say hello, then followed Faye to the kitchen with the promise of fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies.

Jack nodded and tipped his hat. "L.D."

"Jack," L.D. sneered, then cut his eyes to Ennis. "I cain't believe ya brought _him _with ya. Ain't ya got no decency at all?"

Jack swallowed hard, all the things he wanted to say fighting with each other to make their way out of his mouth. "Ain't none a your business who I brought with me. You oughta know the most important thing I brought is your grandson, here t'see ya and spend the holiday with ya."

"Well, ain't that sweet. Wouldn't had t'do that if that goddamn judge up there had a lick a sense and done what's right. Fuckin shame it is, stickin that boy in a home with a coupla cocksuckin queers."

Jack took a step closer and said low and harsh, "L.D., I know you don't like me and you don't agree with what happened, but it is what it is. If I hear that you breathed one breath a your hatefulness at my son, I'll forget that you're his grandpa and you won't see him no more, you hear me?"

"Don't you threaten me, you little pissant."

"I ain't threatenin you, I'm makin a promise."

L.D.'s eyes narrowed and his face burned red, but Jack had to give him credit–he held it in and didn't say anything more.

Jack took a step back. "See ya on Sunday."

L.D. didn't reply. He cut one more hard look at both Jack and Ennis, then slammed the door.

Jack made his way back to the car, feeling like he'd worked for two days straight with no sleep.

"You're still alive, I see."

"Yeah, he didn't say much."

"Said somethin."

Blue eyes met brown. "Don't matter. It wasn't much and I warned him not to say anything in front of Bobby."

"Think he'll keep his mouth shut?"

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I hope so, for Bobby's sake. He don't need t'hear hateful stuff about us in a place he feels safe."

Ennis reached across the seat and took Jack's hand in his, gave it a little squeeze, then started rubbing his thumb over the knuckles.

"You hungry? We could stop for supper, then I could show ya 'round," Jack said, driving with one hand.

"I could eat. Then why don't we go back to the hotel. I'm beat and you look like you're about t'drop, darlin'."

Jack looked over and smiled a small smile. "Sounds good t'me." He drove them to a small steakhouse, a place he and Lureen had only been to once, suddenly hoping that he didn't run into anyone he'd known. He didn't know if he was up to dealing with anything more than food and bed tonight.

The waitress seated them and came back with glasses of water. It was pretty empty, being early on a Wednesday, which made Jack feel relieved. They made it through the meal and almost out the door before they were stopped by someone.

"Jack Twist? Is that you? Sure it is. What are you doin here? I heard you moved away after Lureen . . ."

Jack turned and found himself face-to-face with Dan Kirk, the deputy who'd banged on his door all those months ago, with the news about Lureen's accident. Unexpected pain rose up at the memory, but Jack pushed it away and plastered a smile on his face, held out his hand for shaking. "Dan, how are you? I did move, up to Minnesota. I'm just here so Bobby can see his grandparents, you know, for the holiday."

"Sure, sure." Dan's eyes flickered to Ennis, curiosity plain in them.

"This is my friend, Ennis Del Mar." Dan held his hand out to Ennis and Ennis shook it, nodded, and said a quiet _hello_.

"You remember my wife, Sue? We're out for an early dinner."

"Sure, hi, Sue. Well, you folks enjoy yourselves. We halfta get goin," Jack said and turned to leave. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating and needed some air.

"Nice to see you, Jack. Nice to meet you, Ennis," Dan said.

"You too. See ya round," Jack replied and went out the door, followed closely by Ennis. He got in the car, but just sat there for a moment, his eyes closed.

"You okay, Jack?"

"Just need a minute." He sighed and said, "It's harder here."

"Harder?"

"It's easier up in Minnesota. I don't know no one, nobody knows me as 'JackandLureen'. Up there, I'm just Jack, the queer guy that owns a ranch with Ennis." A humorless laugh left his mouth. "Down here . . . I don't know who I am."

"What the fuck, Jack? In Texas you're not queer anymore?"

"No, it's not that. It's just . . ." He scrubbed his hands down his face and took a deep breath. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." He met Ennis's eyes with a smile, started the car, and backed out of the parking lot. He was quiet during the ride to the hotel. They went in the room and Ennis put their suitcase on one of the beds. "I think I'm gonna take a shower," Jack said, going into the bathroom.

Ennis undressed and slipped in between the cool cotton sheets, his heart a bit sore that Jack hadn't asked him to join him in the shower. He planned on staying awake and waiting for Jack, but didn't quite make it. Before long, he drifted off and didn't even move when Jack, damp and clean-smelling, slid in next to him. When he woke later, needing to use the bathroom, it was dark and Jack was curled up on the other side of the bed, facing away from him.

Ennis went to the bathroom and when he got back to the bed, he could see Jack, still on the far side of the bed, and he felt very alone. He lay on his back, staring up towards the ceiling that was lost in the gloom. He wanted to take Jack in his arms, but he didn't know if it would be welcomed. He didn't see this side of Jack very often, and when he did, he never knew how to handle it. So he did nothing.

Despite his unease, sleep began to claim him and he started to drift into a troubled sleep again when Jack turned over and sprawled his arm and leg across Ennis, snuggled close, his head on Ennis's chest. The tension that had held his muscles rigid, even in sleep, seeped out and floated away in the darkness. Ennis let out a soft sigh, felt a relief he didn't know he needed, put his arms around Jack, and held him close.

* * *

Ennis felt a tightening deep in his abdomen. He swam towards wakefulness, feeling feather-light touches on his stomach and realized, as a low moan from his own throat startled him awake, that Jack was awake, too. His eyes fluttered open as he felt Jack making lazy circles down there, up over his stomach, around his belly button, down to his abdomen, and back up again. Sometimes the back of his hand brushed against Ennis's hard cock, making him flinch from pleasure. Ennis arched his back the slightest bit, wanting more, wanting Jack to take his cock in his hand or his mouth, but thoroughly enjoying Jack's light, sensuous caresses. Ennis drew in a ragged breath, felt that Jack was just as hard as he was, if the rock-hard rod pressed against his thigh was any indication. Jack's own back arched each time Ennis's did and soon they were both breathing hard, squirming against each other. When Ennis could stand it no more, he pulled Jack on top of him, wrapped his long legs around his waist, and met his lips with hunger and fire. His tongue slid in and out, swirling around Jack's, before he broke away, breathing hard, begging Jack's name.

Jack grabbed the vaseline from the nightstand, where he'd put it last night after his shower, popped the top off, and stuck his fingers in. He put some on himself and Ennis, his eyes dark with desire and begging for permission as they met Ennis's. Permission was given with the flicker of brown eyes, so Jack nudged his cock against Ennis's tight opening. He hesitated again, harnessing his impatience, then pushed in exquisitely, infuriatingly slow. Ennis arched against him, wanting, needing, to feel Jack, all of Jack, inside him. He sensed that Jack needed this, needed to be the one in control, and he was content to let him. His heart was full, knowing he could give this to Jack and that Jack could trust him enough to ask and accept it.

When Jack was deep inside him, they rocked together, slow at first, then faster, then slow again, until Ennis's toes clenched and curled. He tightened his thighs around Jack's waist, dug his fingers into the hard muscles and silky flesh of Jack's ass, and came with a low, ragged moan, his back arched and rigid, held in that place of ecstacy, for an endless, timeless moment. Jack held still with him, until Ennis relaxed a bit, then thrust forward hard a couple more times, his hands tight on Ennis's hips, and finally, a cry escaped his lips and Ennis felt himself filled with Jack, as he came in a powerful rush. Jack fell forward, breathing hard, and they lay like that for a few minutes, the sweat cooling on their bodies in the cold room, before Jack pulled out and rolled over. Ennis rolled with him and took him in his arms as Jack reached for the sheet to pull up over their bodies. The silence was broken only by their breathing, which gradually slowed, and then became regular as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_November 24, 1976_

Thanksgiving day dawned gray and cloudy in Texas. It was almost ten o'clock in the morning, but the light coming through the cracks between the drapes made it seem much earlier. Not that it mattered to Ennis. He was still in bed, propped up on the pillows with Jack sprawled across his body, their legs entwined beneath the sheet and bedspread. He was warm and completely content.

Jack lifted his hand and threaded their fingers together, liking the way they looked, the way they fit together perfectly. "I wonder how Beau's doing at the farm."

"I'm sure Tyler'll help him if he runs inta trouble."

"That okay with you?"

"What?"

"That I told Beau Tyler could stay with him while we're gone?"

"We already talked about this Jack." Ennis tightened his embrace. "Is it okay with you?"

"All that stuff between you guys is in the past."

"Yeah, it is."

"Then let's leave it there." Jack looked up and met Ennis's eyes.

"All right." Ennis leaned forward and kissed Jack's waiting lips.

Jack pulled back a bit, his eyes sparkling, and said, "Besides, that boy is so over you. He and Beau are crazy about each other."

"I noticed."

Jack's grin faded. "You okay with that?"

Ennis met his eyes again. "Jack, I'm happy for them. It's damn hard for guys like, well, like us, to find someone. I got all I want and need right here." He pulled Jack tight to his chest. "I hope ya know that, Jack. I couldn't take it if ya doubted me–didn't trust me no more."

Jack nuzzled closer, kissed Ennis's neck and up to his ear where he whispered, "I don't have any doubts, cowboy."

"Come 'ere," Ennis whispered, searching for Jack's lips with his own. They kissed for a long time, lips pressed together, tongues seeking the taste of the other, breathing each others' breath and scent, hands roaming and clutching, bodies on fire with desire, until, together, they sated those fires.

An hour or so later, they'd changed positions and Ennis was now cradled in Jack's arms. Jack ran his finger up Ennis's back, drowsy and slow, until Ennis flinched against him. "I forgot you were ticklish like that," Jack said, a smile in his voice.

"Only when ya do that." He flinched again. "Knock it off, Jack."

Jack chuckled. "But I like it when ya do to that."

"Do what? Jump half a fuckin foot?"

"Mm hm." Jack made him flinch again, but instead of lying still after, Ennis jumped up and straddled Jack's legs, held his arms on the bed above his head. "I told ya ta knock it off, Jack." Ennis said, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

Jack grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, I'm so scared. What're ya gonna do to me, tough guy?"

Ennis leaned down and sucked hard on Jack's neck, on the sensitive spot where his neck met his collarbone. "I'm gonna give ya a hickey–then we'll see what a tough guy ya are." He went back to kissing Jack's neck, making sure to scrape his teeth along the sensitive skin a bit. Jack writhed beneath him, his breath coming faster and harsher. When Ennis finally sat up, Jack's eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed, and he was breathing hard.

"Baby, if that's your idea of punishment, all I can say is, keep it up. Punish me all ya want."

Ennis smiled and leaned down, his hands still holding Jack's. He left a trail of wet kisses from Jack's neck to his stomach and back up again, taking his time, savoring each taste of skin. Jack arched beneath him, his breath harsh and punctuated with moans. Ennis made his way back to Jack's lips before he released his hands.

Jack reached around and pulled Ennis close, his breath still coming in gasps and sighs, their bodies moving together in a slow, ancient dance. "Oh god, Ennis," Jack breathed between kisses, feeling his entire body hum, knowing he was close to the peak of ecstacy. He arched his back, his hips thrusting forward, connecting with Ennis's body so completely that he didn't know where one ended and the other began. He held on for dear life as his mind and body exploded, felt the warm wetness bloom between them, heard Ennis's sharp intake of breath, held tighter as they strained together, trying to crawl into each others' skin to get closer. They stayed that way for a heartbeat, or two, or three, then Ennis collapsed on top of him, his weight a comforting blanket for Jack.

All too soon, Ennis propped himself up on one arm and looked down into Jack's eyes, a mischievous sparkle in his own. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, but I ain't complainin." He kissed Ennis, long and soft and slow, before Ennis rolled off to the side and drew Jack tight against him. They lay like that, still connected from head to toe.

"Jack?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know."

Jack felt the grin against his temple, just before he drifted to sleep. He knew he hadn't dozed long before he heard Ennis say his name.

"What?"

"I asked if you're hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. What time is it?"

Ennis reached over him to turn the clock towards them. "Shit, it's after one."

"You're kidding."

"Look for yourself."

"Nah, I believe ya. Just can't believe we stayed in bed this late. Must be somethin about bein in a hotel. Makes you a randy little devil."

"Yeah, you like me like that," Ennis said and gave him a wink.

"Can't disagree with that, bud."

Ennis sat up. "Come on, let's go out, see if we can find somewhere to eat. Hope we can find someplace still open, this bein a holiday an all."

Jack sat up, wrapped himself around Ennis from behind. "I think this is the best Thanksgiving I ever spent."

Ennis looked down at Jack's hands, wrapped tight around his waist, and put his own hands over them. "Me too, darlin. Meant what I said, ya know."

"I know. I love you too, Ennis." He kissed Ennis's neck, nuzzled his nose in the short hair that was just starting to grow back into the curls he loved. "Wanna shower together?"

"Of course."

They showered and shaved and Ennis was standing in the room getting dressed when he took a good look around. "What the hell is the maid gonna think when she comes in this room. One bed slept in? Even smells like sex in here."

Jack chuckled and put his arms around him from behind again. "Who cares. They probably see rooms like this all the time."

"Not with two guys in it, I bet."

"The maids don't know who's in here. 'Sides, I bet there's a lotta guys have sex together in hotels. 'Specially married guys who can't get away for fishin trips."

Ennis chuckled himself, knowing Jack was probably right. He turned around to face Jack. "So, you got any ideas where to eat?"

"Sure."

"Oh, shit."

"What?"

"I really did give ya a hickey. I was only teasin when I said that, but I guess I got carried away."

Jack turned around and looked in the mirror and sure enough, there on his neck was a dark red mark, the size of a nickel. "My shirt ain't gonna cover that, asshole."

"Sorry, darlin."

"I'm only teasin ya. I ain't mad. Who the fuck cares if I got a hickey from my man."

"Well, beings we're in Texas, home of L.D. Newsome and all his queer-hatin buddies and their tire irons, I do."

"I could give you one, make it a matched set."

"That ain't funny, Jack."

"I thought it was," Jack replied, pouting a bit.

Ennis sighed and drew him into a hug from behind. He tucked his neck into Jack's and met the sapphire eyes in the mirror, liking the picture they made together. After a bit, he sighed, said, "Come on, I'm starvin. And I wanna be outta here 'fore the maid comes."

* * *

Jack drove to a family diner he knew of that he thought might be open and they were in luck. Ennis felt the old tension come into him as they walked through the door. He still hadn't completely gotten used to going out places with Jack, but it was easier up in Minnesota. He knew people there, knew some of them accepted him and Jack, even considered them friends, but here, it was different. He felt nervous and anxious whenever they were out in public. The waitress, a young woman, probably still a teenager, barely even looked at them as she seated them and asked what they'd like to drink. The special was a turkey dinner, so they both ordered that.

There was only one other couple in the café, an older man and woman, and they didn't pay Jack and Ennis any attention. Gradually, Ennis felt himself relax. Their dinner came and was surprisingly good, though not as good as Alice's turkey dinner would be, Jack guessed.

When they were finished, Jack left a big tip for their bored waitress and wished her a happy Thanksgiving.

Jack drove them around for a while, showing Ennis the town he'd lived in, the house he'd shared with Lureen, Newsome's farm equipment business, and other places. By then, they were both tired, so he drove them back to the hotel. They found their room had been cleaned, which made Jack grin and nudge Ennis with his elbow.

They brushed their teeth, shed their clothes, and fell into the clean sheets. Ennis curled around Jack's warm body, content, for now, just to snuggle together.

It was near morning when they were jarred awake by a loud ringing. Jack reached for the alarm clock, even as he realized it was the phone ringing. He cleared his throat and reached for the receiver, fear gripping his heart. Only one reason the phone would be ringing at this hour . . .

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" It was Bobby and he sounded very young and very scared.

"What's the matter, son?" Jack asked, sounding calmer than he felt. He felt Ennis's hand on his hip as he sat up behind him.

"I got up early 'cause I couldn't sleep and something's wrong with grandpa."

"What's wrong?"

"He's sitting in his chair," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and he won't wake up."

"Where's Grandma Faye?"

"Still in bed."

"Okay, go wake her up and tell her about grandpa. I'm gonna hang up and call the ambulance and then I'll come right over. Be there quick as I can. Wake up grandma. It'll be okay, son."

"Okay, daddy." Jack heard the phone click, hit the button, and started dialing.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"Bobby said he can't wake L.D. up." He turned his attention back to the phone. Ennis was almost dressed before Jack was done giving directions to the ambulance service.

"Goddammit. He probably did this on purpose, the old bastard," Jack said.

Ennis threw him a pair of shorts and jeans and just looked at him for a second before going to use the bathroom and brush his teeth. Within five minutes, they were out the door and in the car. They pulled in the driveway just as the EMT's were loading L.D. into the ambulance. Faye stood in the driveway, in a long, heavy, pink bathrobe, her salt and pepper hair falling loose and messy around her shoulders, her dark eyes wide with shock, a protective arm around Bobby.

Bobby's eyes were on the ambulance, but as soon as he spotted Jack and Ennis get out of the rental car, he raced over and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Daddy, daddy," he sobbed.

"Shh . . . it's okay. Everything's gonna be all right." Jack gave him a hug, then disentangled his arms from his waist. "I'm gonna see ta your grandma. You stay here with Ennis." Bobby reached for Ennis's hand and held on tight, nodded, and tried to look brave.

Jack walked over to Faye and touched her shoulder. "How're ya doin, sweetheart?" Faye just shook her head, her eyes full of tears that wouldn't fall. Jack put his arm around her and drew her close. "It's gonna be okay."

One of the EMT's walked over. "Are you gonna ride with us, ma'am?"

She looked at him blankly, so he looked at Jack, who replied quickly, "I'll bring her. We'll follow you."

"Okay, we're leaving now."

Jack just nodded and turned to Faye. "I'll take ya to the hospital, but do you wanna get dressed first?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll pull the car up." She turned and shuffled into the house, but was back out very shortly, dressed in jeans and a sweater, her hair combed and pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She got in the front seat and stared out the window. Ennis sat in the back with Bobby, who was pressed against him and wouldn't let go of his hand.

They arrived at the hospital and found out L.D. had been rushed to surgery. A nurse tried to get some information from Faye, who still looked lost, so Jack tried to help the best he could. Not long after, they were sitting in the waiting room, waiting.

Ennis got the adults each a cup of coffee from the automatic pot in the room, then sat on the couch. Bobby curled up next to him, his head on his lap, Ennis's arm strong and protective around him, and soon fell asleep.

Jack and Faye sat in chairs across from them, silent, except for the occasional sound of one of them taking a drink. After a while, Faye said quietly, "I know ya hate him, Jack,"

"Faye, I . . ."

"No, he gave ya enough reason to. He never thought ya were good enough for Lureen, his baby girl."

"Well, he was right about that." Jack hesitated before going on, "I want ya t'know, though, that I did love Lureen. I just shouldn't have married her."

Faye nodded, acknowledging she'd heard him. "L.D. wasn't all bad, Jack. He loved me an Lureen. And maybe you don't believe it, but he loves Bobby, too."

"I know he does."

"Just because he didn't want to see his grandson raised by . . .well, he thought the way you're living now is wrong." She cut her eyes to Jack for a second, then added, "I guess I have to admit I don't really agree with it, either, Jack, but I've seen ya with Bobby. I know ya love him and can take good care of him." Her gaze went to Ennis and Bobby. "I can see that Bobby cares for Ennis, too. And Ennis is good with Bobby."

"Yeah, he is. He's a good man, Faye."

Faye was silent and Jack let her be. After a while, he realized she'd dozed off, so he rose and went to stand by the window. Not long after, a doctor came into the waiting room and approached Faye. He touched her shoulder gently and Jack saw her flinch awake. Jack realized it was the same doctor who'd treated Lureen the night of her accident.

"Mrs. Newsome? I'm Dr. Goodell. I'm so sorry to have to tell you, your husband suffered a massive heart attack. We did all we could, but it was just too late."

Faye looked at him blankly.

"He passed away. I'm sorry."

Jack went back and sat next to Faye and put his arm around her, which seemed to release something deep within her. She turned into Jack's arms and began to cry. He held her close and stroked her hair.

"Well, I'll leave you folks alone for a few moments," the doctor said and left the room.

Faye's quiet sobs turned to sniffles and then she was silent. She rested there, in Jack's arms, for a few more minutes, then leaned back in the chair and wiped her eyes. Bobby got off the couch and went to her chair.

"Grandma?" He put his hand on hers.

"What, honey?"

"I'm real sorry."

Faye pulled him into a hug and then up onto her lap. He snuggled close and they sat like that for a long time, drawing comfort from each other, until the doctor came back in the room, accompanied by a woman. "Mrs. Newsom, this is Ruth. She's our social worker. She'd like to talk with you, if you're up to it."

"Yes, of course."

"Hey, Bobby, you hungry? Maybe we should find the cafeteria and get something to eat?" Jack said.

"Sure, daddy."

"Jack? Would you mind staying with me?" Faye asked.

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Come on, Bobby. I'll take ya t'get something t'eat," Ennis said. They found the cafeteria, which was small, but had hot food. He got them each a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Bobby ate silently, until Ennis asked if he was okay.

"I'm just thinking about my momma. Now she has grandpa to watch out for her. I won't worry so much."

"You been worryin about your momma?"

"I don't want want her t'be lonely."

"Wish I coulda met your mom. She sounds like a special lady."

"Oh, she was. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. And the smartest, too. She read to me a lot and played games with me."

"You miss her a lot?"

"Yeah. Not as much as I did at first." He looked down at his empty plate and said quietly. "I use ta get mad at her sometimes, too. For leaving me. I know it was an accident and all, but I couldn't seem t'help it. I'm real ashamed for bein mad at her."

At that moment, Ennis wished Jack was there. He'd know how to handle this, the right thing to say. But he wasn't, so Ennis did the best he could. "I don't think ya got anything t'be ashamed of, son. I was real mad at my parents when they died, too. But, mostly, I just missed them. 'Specially my momma. She was beautiful, too. And smart. She didn't read to me much, but she told the best stories."

"Does it ever get any easier, dad?"

"Yeah, it does, but when something like this happens–losing someone else ya love–makes it hard again for a while."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed softly.

Ennis took their plates to the dish tub on the counter and they headed back to the waiting room.

* * *

Beau watched the black 8 ball sink into the pocket, a rueful smile on his face, then stepped close to Tyler, who was lowering his pool cue. "I thought you said you weren't very good at pool."

"I'm not usually. Must be you–my good luck charm," he said, low and intimate, as his smile warmed Beau all over.

"Wanna play one more?"

"Sure. I gotta use the john, though, be right back."

"I'll set it up," Beau said, watching him walk away. He turned and put the triangle on the table and bent down to retrieve the balls from their cache. He heard the door open, but ignored it. It was early on Friday evening and the bar was starting to fill up.

"Well, look at this pretty girl," he heard behind him. He stood up, felt a rivulet of concern run through him and pushed it away.

"Ain't this a pretty girl?" the voice mocked again. Beau turned to the short, dark-haired man who'd leaned against the pool table. When their eyes met, the stranger opened his wider in feigned shock. "Wait a minute! You ain't a girl. Sure coulda fooled me with that long, curly hair and those tight jeans. You sure are a pretty boy." The sneer in his tone didn't escape Beau's notice.

Beau had met his kind before and was wary of where this was headed. He smiled and held out his hand, said, in a voice a bit deeper than normal, "Hey man, I don't think we've met. Name's Beau Peterson."

The man grasped his hand much tighter than necessary. "Jim Jackson." He released Beau's hand. "So, what kind of name is Beau? Sounds kinda . . ." he held his hand up, let it dangle limp from his wrist, "ya know?"

Beau smiled tightly, not looking for a fight. "Just the name my parents stuck me with. Dad's in the army–he heard it somewhere and thought it sounded manly."

"Oh, he did?" Jim smiled, as if this was the most interesting thing he'd heard all year.

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go. See ya round." Jim smiled at him and walked up to the bar, joining the two other men he'd walked in with. Beau glanced at them, noticed they were both American Indian and thought that one looked vaguely familiar, before turning back to the pool table to finish racking the balls. He finished and turned back towards the bar, thinking of getting him and Tyler each another beer, when he saw a look of surprise and recognition pass over the face of the man who looked familiar. He followed his gaze, saw Tyler had come out of the restroom and was headed toward him. His smile faltered when he saw the look in Beau's eyes, but he didn't stop walking.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. You know those guys at the bar?" Beau watched Tyler's face as he turned to look. He didn't miss the apprehension that came into the dark eyes, just before their gaze dropped to the floor.

"Come on, Beau, let's go," he said, turning away quickly.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing–I'll tell you outside. Can we just go, please?"

"Sure, of course." He followed Tyler out the door, then stopped. "Shit, I forgot my jacket in there." He started to turn around, but Tyler stopped him.

"No, I'll get it. I'll meet you at the truck, okay?"

"Tyler, what's wrong?"

"We can talk about it in a minute. Be right back." He touched Beau's hand as he went by him and met the pale blue eyes with his midnight gaze. Beau narrowed his eyes at him, but went to the truck and started it. He turned on the heater and waited for it to warm up and waited for Tyler to return. Both took much, much too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_November 25, 1976_

Beau debated with himself for another few seconds, then turned the truck off, got out, and slammed the door behind him. He stepped back in the bar, his heart racing with apprehension. The beat of the juke box was heavy as he looked around the dimming light of the bar. He didn't see Tyler or the three men who'd walked in shortly before he and Tyler had left. He looked towards the bar, hoping the bartender had seen what happened, but he was engrossed in a conversation with a customer at the other end of the bar. Beau turned towards the restrooms, which were separated from the main part of the bar by a wall. He reached the door of the men's room and put his hand up to push his way in and felt, more than heard, a deep thump come from inside.

Beau pushed open the door and stopped, his heart in his throat. Across from him, Tyler was against the wall, held by two men, his head hanging. Jim Jackson turned at the sound of the door opening and a big grin cracked his face. For a second, it reminded Beau of a leering demon picture he'd seen once, as a kid. The memory of it had kept him awake at night for weeks.

"Ah, so here's the pretty girl–I mean, boyfriend," Jim said. "Come on, boys, he's next."

"Let him go," Beau said. At his voice, Tyler looked up. One of his eyes was already swelling shut and a dark, wet river ran from his nose, around his mouth, and onto his shirt.

"Wait, I ain't done. Gonna make this boy remember his place. He ain't a man, ain't a warrior. He's nothing. And he's gonna remember it," the man who looked like Tyler snarled.

"Steve, please," Tyler rasped out. It clicked in Beau's mind who this must be–Tyler's older brother.

Steve grabbed Tyler's braid in one hand and, faster than Beau thought possible, there was a flash of silver and the braid was hanging loose in Steve's hand. Steve let his brother go and he sagged into the other man, who released him as he slid to the ground. Beau took another step forward, but Jim stopped him, the mocking grin still on his face. "You stay right there, pretty boy." The threat, which had only lurked beneath the surface before, was now crystal clear.

Beau's hands clenched into fists and he fought to control the rage that suddenly overtook him. It wasn't fair that he and Tyler were treated like this, just because of who they loved, and he was sick of taking it, sick of the comments, sick of the abuse, and, mostly, he was sick of being afraid. "Get the hell out of here right now," he snarled between clenched teeth.

"Oh, he's got a fire in him. This should be fun," Jim said, turning to look at Steve and the other man. As he turned back, the smile still plastered on his face, Beau's fist met his jaw with a succulent _crack_ and he fell backwards, caught off-guard. The back of his head hit the divider between the stalls and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Fuck! Come on, Steve, let's get the hell out of here!"

Steve stepped towards Beau, the knife held up before him. "No, Lee, this white boy needs a hair cut, too. Needs to know his place."

Beau put his hands up. "Come on, man, I don't want any trouble. Just let me and Tyler leave."

"He ain't leaving with you, white boy, and you ain't walkin outta here." Steve made a move towards him, but Beau put up his arm to deflect the blow. "Grab him, Lee," Steve said to his companion, just as the door to the restroom opened.

An old man stood there, unsteady on drunken feet, his eyes wide. Beau thought they must make quite a picture, two men down, three still standing, one holding a knife. "I . . . I . . . I just gotta take a piss," the old man said, as he started to back out.

Lee grabbed Steve's arm and pushed past the man. "Fuck it. Come on, we're leaving. Now." Steve didn't argue this time, just glared at Beau and the old man as he left.

Beau bent next to Tyler and reached out a trembling hand. "Tyler? Can you hear me, baby?"

Tyler looked up at him, one eye now swelled shut, the other unfocused. "Ssuurre . . ." he slurred.

Beau helped him to his feet. "We better get outta here. Can you walk?"

Tyler's head slumped to Beau's shoulder, but he started walking forward, leaning on Beau for support. The old man stepped out of the way as they went by him, his eyes wide.

Beau got him out to the truck, thankful that Steve and Lee weren't outside waiting to finish the job they'd started. He helped Tyler into the truck and then got in. "I'm taking you to the hospital," he said as he backed up and drove out of the parking lot, before risking a glance at Tyler. His hands started shaking when he realized that Tyler's white t-shirt was covered with blood. _Oh, God, maybe Steve didn't use the knife on only his hair. _He reached across the seat for Tyler's hand, which was lying limply on the seat, and squeezed reassuringly. There was no response.

* * *

Jack sat on the bed and put his head between his hands. "I don't know what t'do, Ennis. I feel like I should stay here with Faye, help her get through this . . ." he sighed, "but there's a big part a me thinks it'll just make things worse for her."

Ennis finished packing their stuff in the single suitcase they'd brought with them, then sat down next to Jack.

Jack looked over at him. "She ain't said much, but I'm gettin the feelin she don't have that many friends no more. Ever since Lureen died seems like she's been mostly alone. I'm thinkin I oughta stay down here, least until the funeral's over and done. You don't have t'stay with me."

"I ain't leavin you here alone, bud. No fuckin way. We had this conversation already."

Jack stared at the suitcase for a moment, sighed again, and stood up. "Guess we don't gotta decide nothin right now. Let's get on over there. I'll check out if ya wanna take this out t'the car."

"Sure, okay," Ennis said, then reached for Jack's hand. Jack turned to him, a smile on his lips to hide the anxiety in his eyes. Ennis fell back, pulling Jack with him.

"What're you doin?"

Ennis quieted his lips with his own. "Just wanted one more a these before we left," he said, meeting Jack's lips again. Jack kissed him back, felt the tension ease out of his body for the brief moments he was in those strong, supple arms. He was amazed, once again, how Ennis always knew, without _knowing_, what he needed.

A few minutes later, he was at the desk handing over their key and paying the bill, while Ennis pulled the car up in front of the door. He went out and traded places with Ennis, so he was driving, and they made their way to Faye's house. She'd asked them to stay at the house with her tonight and tomorrow night, before they flew home on Sunday.

Jack knocked and Bobby opened the door. "Hey, sonny boy. Where's yer grandma?"

"Just laying down. She said she was tired."

"I'm all rested now," Faye said, coming down the hall with a small smile on her lips. Jack noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Come on, I'll show you where you can put your things."

Jack and Ennis followed her down the hallway to a spare bedroom. "Bathroom's just down the hall, there, to the right. You oughta remember, Jack."

"Yes, ma'am, I surely do."

"I was just about to make some supper. You boys hungry?"

"Why don't you let us cook, Faye? You just rest or spend some time with Bobby, okay?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. Might take my mind off things, to keep my hands busy."

"How 'bout you and Bobby sit at the kitchen table and keep us company, but let us do the work?" Jack smiled his most winning smile at her, recognizing the fatigue within her every movement.

"I guess that'd be okay." Bobby got his crayons and paper and pulled up a chair next to Faye and proceeded to draw pictures of the family for her, asking questions, getting her to open up and talk about their family. They were interrupted occasionally by Jack or Ennis, asking where something was or making a comment.

It didn't take long for Jack and Ennis to cook a simple meal of hamburgers, with baked beans, and a side salad. Bobby cleared his things off the table and set it for the meal. Faye ate only a little. "How come things taste better when someone else cooks them?" she asked. Jack smiled at her and was about to reply, when he noticed she had a dreamy, unfocused look to her eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart, you done eating?" he asked her. "Why don't you go crawl in bed, get some rest, let us clean up around here." She started to protest, but he held up his hand. "Ya got a lot t'do tomorrow, Faye. It's gonna be a long day. You really should rest, sweetheart," he finished softly.

She looked at Jack, then at Ennis, who also recognized what Jack had seen. His eyes softened and he gave her a slight nod. "I guess I am pretty worn out," she said and stood up.

"Bobby, why don't you give yer grandma a hug, maybe walk her down to her bedroom?" Jack said.

"Okay, but we ain't had desert yet."

"There's some ice cream in the freezer," Faye said. "I didn't get any baking done today . . ." she trailed off.

"Ice cream sounds great, doesn't it Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his head vigorously, hopped out of his chair, went to Faye, and put his arm around her. They made their way down the hall and Faye bent to kiss the top of Bobby's head before she went in her room and shut the door.

* * *

The house was quiet. Too quiet. It was a little eerie for Jack, being in this house, in a bed with Ennis. He'd half expected Faye to show them to different rooms, but she hadn't. Surprised him more than a little. Still, he was filled with unease, like L.D. was playing some kind of a trick on them and would pop out of the woodwork at any moment and beat them bloody. _Lord knows he's probably turnin over in his grave, seein me an Ennis here, in his house, in this bed, together. _He stifled a chuckle that threatened to bubble from his lips. A finger of shame worked its way into his mind. He didn't want to think bad thoughts about the dead, but he was secretly relieved that L.D. was gone. He only felt bad for Faye and Bobby. Wasn't a chance of anyone else missing him much. Maybe some guys from the Elks Lodge, but even they couldn't miss him for too long. No, Faye and Bobby were the only two people who'd remember him with fondness years down the road.

Jack shifted a bit and felt Ennis burrow closer into his side, listened to the steady ebb and flow of his breathing, and felt a rush of love so strong it nearly brought tears to his eyes. _How could this be bad? _Something that felt so right, so strong, so real, so true. He wished, for one desperate moment, that he'd been able to make L.D. understand. He didn't know why it was important. What did it matter what L.D. thought? Never mattered to him before. Jack realized then that it wasn't really L.D. he wanted to convince–it was all the people like him in the world. All those people who didn't understand, didn't even try to understand, how real and true his love for Ennis was. With so much of the world against them, it was a miracle he and Ennis ever had to courage to find each other. He knew that if he hadn't made that first, sleep-drunk move, they may not have ever gotten to where they were now. Maybe, but maybe not. He knew in his heart that if hadn't been for him, Ennis would probably never have admitted who he was. He was already so closed up at nineteen, already older than he really was, the years stealing away his youth at a lightning fast pace. He'd probably still be married to Alma and she and the girls would've moved to the farm with him and he'd have gone on, pretending to be a good husband to his wife, all the while being miserable without knowing why.

Jack, on the other hand, couldn't fight who he was. He'd always known and, instead of stuffing it down inside himself like a dirty secret, like Ennis had done, he'd accepted it. Hell, even his daddy knew from the beginning that Jack was different. Didn't matter that he'd worked just as hard as his daddy, didn't matter he rodeoed, didn't matter the couple of girls he dated in high school. He knew, his daddy knew, and certainly his momma knew, that there was something different about Jack. Course, his daddy thought it was something more than different. In his mind, there was something _wrong_ with Jack. Jack, though, he knew now there wasn't anything wrong with him. Just different from his daddy.

Jack brought his lips to Ennis's spikey hair, planted a kiss there, then took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his love, a scent as familiar as his own, straight into his heart. He drifted to sleep not long after, his arms still tight around Ennis.

* * *

"You're up early," Jack whispered, putting his arms around Ennis from behind. "I like what you're wearin, too," he said softly, nuzzling into Ennis's neck and letting his hands wander underneath Ennis's pajama top. The kitchen was still bathed in the blue light of early morning and the house was quiet.

"Mmm . . ." Ennis put his hand over Jack's and leaned back into him. Jack kissed his neck, then moved up to kiss the soft, sensitive spot under his ear.

"Saw where the coffee stuff was last night. Thought I'd make a pot. Couldn't sleep no more." He turned in Jack's arms, leaned back against the counter, and pulled him close for a kiss. He meant it to be quick and chaste, in case Faye happened in on them, but Jack had other ideas. His lips followed Ennis's as he tried to pull back. His hands went to each side of Ennis's face and he drowned himself in the chocolate eyes, his own eyes darker than usual, filled with desire. He traced Ennis's lips with his tongue, then feathered into his mouth as their lips came together, more urgent, seeking their mates. Ennis, in his vulnerable, just-woke-up state couldn't resist Jack's lips at all. They were so engrossed in each other that they missed the soft sound of slippered feet shuffling down the carpeted hallway and the sound of those same slippers on the linoleum in the kitchen, but they didn't miss the sound of the small, "Oh," that escaped from Faye.

Jack and Ennis broke apart and looked at each other, guilt clear in their eyes, before they turned slowly to Faye. She stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. She looked from one to the other, with a look that Jack would swear was bordering on amusement, before she said calmly, "Good morning. I thought I smelled coffee brewing."

"Faye, I'm . . . we're . . . well, I'm sorry . . . about that . . ." Jack trailed off.

"Well, I can't say I've ever seen two men kissin before, but I guess if God ain't gonna strike ya dead, what right do I have t'judge ya? Now, Ennis, dear, would you be kind enough t'get an old lady some coffee? I sure could use a cup." She pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Yes, a course." Ennis poured her a cup of coffee and set it in front of her. "Do you want some toast or eggs or somethin?"

"Some toast would be nice," she replied. "The man from the funeral parlor is coming later this morning, around ten. You boys are welcome to stick around, if you want," she finished softly. Jack heard the unspoken question in her voice.

"Sure, we will. Didn't really have any plans and our plane don't leave till tomorrow. If you don't mind, maybe we'll just stick around here an help ya out." He sat down next to her.

She reached out to pat his hand. "That'd be real nice, dear."

Ennis looked over, caught the small gesture, and met Jack's eyes, saw the relief and thankfulness pass through them. Faye probably didn't realize it, but her gesture, a small thing to her, was huge to Jack. She touched him unconsciously, without flinching, without disgust or disdain, as if she hadn't just walked in on him engaged in a passionate kiss with another man.

Ennis put a plate of toast in front of her and sat down on her other side. "Ma'am, would you mind if I called up to the farm to check in on things?"

"Of course not, go right ahead," she replied.

"The boys are probably up already. Maybe I'll try right now." He went to the phone and dialed the number for the farm.

"Hello?"

"Ben, that you?"

"Yep."

"Where's Beau?"

"He's still at the hospital."

"The hospital?" Jack swivelled around to look at him, questions in his eyes.

"Yeah, he's there with Tyler. They went out last night for a beer and Tyler got beat up pretty bad."

"Is . . . is he okay?"

"I'm not sure–I guess so, but they're keeping him in the hospital. Beau'll be here in a while to take care of what needs doin."

"Have him call me, would ya? Here's the number where I'm stayin." He gave Ben Faye's phone number, said good-bye, and hung up slowly.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Tyler got beat up. Bad, accordin t'Ben. He's in the hospital."

"Shit. He gonna be okay?"

"Don't really know." Ennis had a dazed look in his eyes.

"You wanna fly back today? Check on him?" Jack asked, gentle.

"No, course not. I'm stayin here with you," he said, his voice wavering the slightest bit.

Faye finished her toast and stood up. "I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed." She disappeared down the hallway.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ennis. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just, you know, surprised. And pissed. I wanna know what happened." Jack could tell Ennis was thinking of tire irons. Jack sighed, remembering his thoughts from the night before; because of all the people like L.D. in the world, Ennis would never lose his fear of the 'tire irons' and all they represented.

* * *

Tyler opened his eyes slowly. The light hurt them. In fact, he hurt all over. He turned his head and saw Beau sprawled in a chair next to the bed, his head back, his eyes closed. Golden light came through the windows, illuminating Beau in an ethereal glow. As he watched, Beau shifted and drew in a deep breath, then sat up, his eyes going immediately to Tyler's. He stopped, when he saw that Tyler's eyes were open, looking back at him.

Beau leaned forward and took Tyler's hand in his. "Hey, baby." He reached out a trembling hand and brushed the dark hair back from Tyler's face, his fingers trembling slightly. "How're you feeling?"

"Been better."

Beau smiled and leaned closer. "Want me to kiss you and make you better?"

"Think I need more than that this time." He closed his eyes. Keeping them open hurt so much. He rested for a moment before opening them again and meeting Beau's baby blues. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I don't remember anything after you came in the restroom."

"I punched Jim, then this old guy opened the door and the other two guys hustled out." He hesitated. "But not before Steve cut off your hair."

"He did what?" His hand lifted instinctively to his head and ran a shaking hand through his shorn locks.

"Cut off your braid."

Tears swam in the dark eyes. "Guess he must really hate me, then."

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't stop him. It happened too fast. I didn't know what he was doing."

"It's not your fault." He closed his eyes again and they were silent. After a few minutes, he opened them again and looked at Beau, who looked miserable. "So, where's that kiss you promised?" He made his tone light and warm.

Beau smiled and lit up like a ray of sunshine and the kiss he gave Tyler worked its magic, if only for a moment or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_November 28, 1976_

The night was black and oppressive as Ennis opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented and filled with a feeling of dread. He turned his head and saw Jack's profile in the darkness, his hair a deep shadow against the white pillow case, his features softened in the light of the moon that filtered through the gauzy white curtains. He slowed his breathing and tried to dismiss the irrational foreboding that sat heavy in his chest, but the effort was futile. His eyes were drawn to Jack, he found comfort in the rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully, the curve of his lips, the dark feather of lashes against pale cheeks. Finally, sleep began to overtake him and he curled close to Jack, sighing as Jack instinctively tightened his arms around him as he snuggled his head into the crook of Jack's neck.

Ennis woke again a little later, his heart racing, and realized he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around, trying to regain his bearings, and saw Jack standing at the window, looking out. Ennis slipped from the bed, padded over, and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind.

"What're ya doin?"

"Thinkin."

"Do too much a that ya might hurt yerself," Ennis said.

Jack turned his head and smiled and in that look of amusement and love, Ennis was struck dumb. _I ain't never seen anything so . . . so . . . beautiful . . . as this man. This man. My man. _He ducked his head, almost embarrassed by his thoughts.

"Somethin wrong?" Jack asked, craning his neck further to catch Ennis's eyes.

"No. Just . . . just you."

"What? I got bad mornin breath? I can go brush my teeth," he said, starting to pull away.

Ennis tightened his arms and pulled Jack back to his chest. "No, it ain't that . . ." Jack waited as he trailed off. Ennis looked straight into his eyes and the words he couldn't make go past his lips somehow made their meaning clear.

The smile faded from Jack's face and he turned in Ennis's arms, pulled him close, and buried his face in Ennis's neck. He planted a kiss and clung there for a moment before he broke away and took Ennis's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "Come on, cowboy. Let's go back ta bed." Ennis followed, knowing they weren't going back to bed to sleep.

* * *

"Jack? You still awake?" Ennis asked. The room was lit by the cold, blue light of morning, when shadows still clung to the corners, waiting for the light to soak them up and ease them on their way. He and Jack were tangled together beneath the sheets, the sweat cooling on their bodies.

"Mm hm."

"I think we oughta leave today, like we planned."

"I feel real bad leavin Faye today, what with the wake tonight and the funeral tomorrow."

"I know, bud, but she's got some friends. Those ladies from the church that stopped by yesterday said they'd be around t'help her." He paused and tightened his arm around Jack. "I got a real bad feelin, Jack. Cain't shake it. We gotta get outta here."

Jack watched his hand where it rested on Ennis's chest, rising and falling with each breath he took. It mesmerized him as he thought about what Ennis said. Must be an overwhelming feeling for Ennis to even talk about it. After a while, he nodded against Ennis's shoulder. "All right. I'll talk to Faye as soon as we get up."

"I'm sorry, Jack, it's just . . ."

"I know, it's okay. I got it too. I just been tryin ta ignore it." He raised his head up and met Ennis's lips with a long, gentle kiss.

* * *

Jack and Ennis, in spite of their restless night, were the first ones up and dressed in the morning. They'd packed their suitcase and made coffee before Faye emerged from her bedroom, dressed in a black dress and stockings, her hair pulled back from her face in a tight bun at the back of her neck. She smiled at Jack as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Mornin, Faye."

"Good morning, Jack, Ennis."

Ennis nodded at her over the rim of his cup.

"How'd you sleep?" Jack asked.

"Pretty good, actually," she replied.

"Faye, I gotta tell ya, we decided to take our flight home this afternoon. I'm sorry. Ya know we'd be here for ya if we could, but we think it might make things worse. Ain't none of L.D.'s friends gonna be happy to see his queer son-in-law and his, well, boyfriend, at the funeral."

Faye sighed and said, "I don't expect ya ta stay, Jack."

"I know."

"I wish ya could, but you're probably right." She put her hand over Jack's. "Thank you, for all ya done, Jack. I know L.D. is probably havin a fit, wherever he is, but, for my part, it meant a lot to me that you and Bobby," her eyes went to Ennis, "and Ennis were here for me."

Jack put his other hand over hers. "You're welcome. You're still family to me–you'll always be Bobby's grandma. Anytime you wanna visit, you just call and we'll have ya up there quick as a wink. And, of course Bobby can still visit ya down here."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Our flight ain't till this afternoon, so how bout we take you out ta lunch before we go?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

Ennis felt the awful feeling that was squeezing his chest ease up a bit, now that they'd made a decision and told Faye. He knew, however, that it wouldn't really leave until they were on the plane and had left Texas far behind.

* * *

Jack held the door as they entered the restaurant and was relieved to see that it wasn't very busy. The hostess seated them at a table in the back, as if she sensed their desire for privacy. They ordered their meals and talked quietly. A few more patrons entered, but Jack ignored them and focused on Faye, Bobby, and Ennis.

Their meals came and as they began to eat, Jack felt a strange sensation–the hair on the back of his neck prickled and he felt like he was being watched. He lowered his fork and reached for his water glass, looked around as he took a sip, but didn't see anyone watching him. He dismissed the feeling and went back to eating.

"I've decided to sell the business," Faye said.

"What? Why?" Jack asked, his attention now fully on her.

"I'm not a business woman. That was L.D. and Lureen's area, not mine. I'm sure I'll make a good profit–I've already talked to my lawyer. I'll put away some money for Bobby, of course."

"You don't have to do that," Jack said.

"I know, but I want to." She paused and put her hand on Bobby's head for a moment and smiled at him. "He's my only grandson, after all, and the business would've gone to him eventually. I just don't feel like I can hang on until then and there's no guarantee he'd want it anyway. He might want to be a rancher, like his daddy. Or something completely different."

"Sounds like you've given it some thought," Jack said.

"I have," she said.

The waitress approached their table and began clearing their plates. "So, did anyone save room for desert?"

Bobby nodded and looked at his daddy, the question clear in his eyes. Jack laughed and said, "Go ahead, have some desert." Bobby ordered a piece of apple pie with ice cream, and as the waitress walked away, the prickly feeling returned to Jack's neck. He took a good look around this time, not bothering to be subtle, and there, tucked in the corner, was a familiar face. Disapproval was clear on the face, in the eyes, that glared at him. His jaw clenched, but he cut his eyes away. He didn't want any kind of problems here, in front of Bobby or Faye.

Ennis didn't miss the look that crossed Jack's face and looked to see what had caused it. The expression that came over his face would have scared most people, but the recipient was either too arrogant or too stupid to know better. He continued to glare at Jack and Ennis, his fists clenching and unclenching. Ennis realized they may not be able to avoid a confrontation.

Faye turned to reach for her sweater and saw the man across the room. "Say, isn't that Chuck Brown? From work?" She turned back to Jack, remembering too late that L.D. had Chuck testify against Jack at the custody hearing.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

The color drained from her face. "I'm sorry, Jack, I forgot . . ."

Jack met her eyes and smiled. "Forget it," he said, thankful that the waitress appeared then with Bobby's pie.

Bobby polished the pie off quickly and as they stood to leave, Chuck approached their table. He stopped in front of Faye, took her hand, and said, "Ma'am, I just want to say how sorry I am, about L.D., I mean. He was a great man."

"Thank you," Faye replied as Jack and Ennis exchanged a look.

"If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"I'm sure I won't, but thank you."

"You sure you're okay? Maybe you'd like a ride home?" He glanced at Jack and Ennis, who understood all he was implying.

Faye raised her chin and the tight smile she'd had disappeared. "I'm fine. Now, if you'll please let us by, my grandson and his parents have a plane to catch."

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he dropped her hand, as if he'd been scorched, but he stepped aside and returned to the table where his wife had been watching the exchange with intense interest.

They exited the restaurant with no further problems and the ride back to Faye's house was quiet and tense. Jack glanced at Faye a couple of times, his face a mixture of admiration and appreciation. He'd learned more about her in the past few days than he'd ever known before. She'd always taken a backseat to L.D.'s overbearing personality. Her acceptance of him and of Ennis was almost disconcerting and not at all what he would have expected from her.

Too soon, it was time to leave for the airport. Faye gave Bobby a hug and kissed his cheek. "Be sure to call your old grandma sometimes?"

"Course I will. You can call me too, you know."

She laughed and held him close a second longer. "I will, honey."

Jack took her in his arms for a hug. "You sure you're gonna be all right?"

"Yes, Jack, don't you worry about me."

"Okay, then, you take care."

"You too."

Ennis had been standing apart, not sure where he fit in this strange family dynamic, and was surprised when Faye went to him and held her arms out. He embraced her awkwardly and as she stepped back, she held onto his arms and met his eyes. "You take care, too, Ennis. Take care of my boys for me."

"Yes, ma'am."

They left then and as they boarded the plane later, Ennis felt a weight lift of his chest. He'd expected something to happen while they were here, something bad, but here they were, safe and whole and on their way home. He settled into his seat, but the weight returned in a rush. Something bad _had_ happened while they were here, just not to them and not here. Something terrible had happened back in Minnesota, a place where he'd begun to feel safe.

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack turned his head, trying to clear the sleep from his head and wake up.

"Jack, you awake?"

"Whatimezit?"

"Just after eight. I'm going into town–to the hospital to see Tyler. That okay with you?"

"Sure, yeah," Jack replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll drop Bobby off at school on my way." He leaned down and kissed Jack and then he was gone.

Jack put his hands over his eyes and rolled over, onto Ennis's side of the bed. He hoped Tyler was all right, but he was a little irritated that Ennis was going to see him alone. _Well, cain't do nothin about it, might as well get up, _he thought, but he just lay there and soon, the warmth and comfort of being in his own bed overwhelmed him and he fell back into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ennis walked into the hospital and was overcome with memories of his stay here. His footsteps slowed and he took a couple of deep breaths before he continued on to the nurses desk. "I'm here to see Tyler Cloud, if that's okay?" he finished uncertainly.

"Sure, he's in room 103, take a right and it's the first door on the left."

"Thank you." Ennis walked slowly to the room and looked in through the partially open door. Tyler was in the bed, his eyes closed, his nose covered with white tape, and the blankets pulled close around him. Ennis walked to the bed and looked down. He could see Tyler's hair had been cut and his fingers moved of their own accord to touch the short strands, but stopped before actually touching them. He pulled his hand back as Tyler drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Tyler looked up at Ennis for a long moment, then said, "Ennis, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He pulled the chair next to the bed closer and sat down. "How're ya doin?"

"I've been better. I'm getting out of here today, though."

"That's good. You got somewhere to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay at Beau's for a while. Don't really feel safe going home right now."

"Beau said your brother was one a the guys that done this to ya."

Tyler's dark eyes filled with tears. "Yeah. He doesn't exactly approve of me or who I am."

"He's a fuckin idiot, then," Ennis said fiercely and touched Tyler's hand, "you're one a the best people I know," he said, then drew his hand back and looked away, surprised himself at his outburst.

"Thanks, Ennis," Tyler replied and reached a shaking hand up to wipe his eyes. He sniffed and cleared his throat before asking, "How was Texas?"

"Did Beau tell you about L.D.?"

"Yeah. I was kinda surprised, but not really." He smiled at Ennis then and Ennis found himself grinning back.

"I kinda expected trouble down there, but nothin really happened. Happened here, instead." Ennis dropped his eyes and felt that old, familiar finger of shame and fear worm its way into his heart. He thought he'd been rid of that feeling, but here it was, making itself at home again.

Tyler must have seen something on his face, because he said, "Ennis, this didn't have anything to do with you. My brother . . . well, he has a lot of reasons to hate me. Please don't take it on yourself. Okay?" Tyler tilted his head to meet Ennis's eyes. "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ennis finally replied, then stood up. "I should get going. Listen, Tyler, I want you ta know that if you ever need a place to stay, the farm is open to you."

"Thanks, Ennis, I'll remember."

"If you're up to it, will you and Beau come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, one of us will call you later."

Ennis nodded and stood there a moment, as if he wanted to say something else, but left before saying anything.

* * *

Ennis pulled in the driveway and saw that Beau and Ben's vehicles were parked there, but no one was about. He headed towards the barn, but changed direction and went back to the house. It was quiet and he realized Kelly must be at her class at the college. He went up the stairs, expecting to find Jack in the office, but was surprised when he wasn't there. He went to their bedroom and opened the door and there was Jack, asleep in bed, looking young and peaceful. Ennis thought maybe he should get undressed and slip back in bed with him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of unease inside his heart, decided maybe some hard work would help, so he shut the door and went down the stairs and out to the stable.

Ennis came in for lunch, covered in hay and dust and sweat and went straight to the bathroom to wash up a bit before returning to the table. "Beau and Ben ain't eatin with us. Beau left to get Tyler and Ben had to run to his momma's place for somethin."

"What are you doin out there?" Jack asked.

"Cleanin out the stable. Needed a good cleaning. Say, Kelly, what're ya plannin for supper tonight? I invited Tyler and Beau out."

"I'm just making some beef stew. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good to me." He turned to Jack, "I hope you don't mind, that I invited them, I mean."

"Course not, why would I? How's Tyler doin?"

"Well, he don't look so great, but he sounded okay."

"I think I'll come out and help out in the stable after lunch."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Up to you."

Kelly frowned, surprised by the terseness of their tone.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence and Ennis went back out to the stable while Jack helped Kelly clear the table. "Jack, is something wrong? You don't have to tell me if you don't want . . ."

Jack turned around, leaned against the counter, and crossed his arms. "I don't know. I can tell somethin's eatin him, but he ain't shared what it is yet."

Kelly looked at him sympathetically. "Maybe he just needs a bit of time to sort things out, in his head."

"Yeah, maybe," Jack said. He pushed off the counter and headed out to the stable.

* * *

Ennis and Jack left Ben to finish up in the stable around four and headed into the house to clean up for supper. Kelly was taking some homemade bread out of the oven and Bobby was seated at the table, doing his homework. Ennis went straight up to take a shower, but Kelly stopped Jack. "Beau called. He said they aren't going to come tonight. Said Tyler's real tired and just wants to stay in bed, but asked if they could come tomorrow instead. Oh, and Anna called. She wants you to call her back."

"Okay, thanks, sweetheart," Jack replied and reached for the phone. He dialed Anna's number and greeted her when she answered.

"I got a call from the Newsome's lawyer today, Jack. I just wanted to make sure you knew what's going on. He said Faye is selling the business, but she wants to set up a trust for Bobby."

"Yeah, we talked to Faye about it."

"Okay, good."

"Hey, Anna, are you and Nancy busy for supper tonight? Would you like to come over and join us?"

"Sure, sounds good. I never pass up a free meal. What time?"

"Around six or so?"

"Okay, we'll bring the desert, since you cooked."

Jack laughed. "I think you know by now that we ain't cooked. Thank goodness for Kelly or we'd starve." Kelly heard him and gave him a bright smile. "See you in a bit, then." He hung up the phone and went upstairs.

Jack closed the door to their bedroom and went into the bathroom, which was filled with the steam from Ennis's shower. He stripped quickly and pulled back the corner of the shower curtain and stopped at the beautiful sight before his eyes. Ennis was standing under the spray, his lean body gleaming and scrubbed clean. Jack watched as his hands roamed slowly over his stomach, the soap in one hand, creating a light lather, the other hand moving in the opposite direction, moving slow and sensual. Ennis said, his eyes still closed, "You gonna just stand there or you gonna get in here with me?"

Jack grinned and stepped under the spray, then took the soap from Ennis. "Turn around, I'll wash your back." Ennis turned and put his hands against the shower wall. Jack lathered the soap in his hands and ran it up and down the muscular planes of Ennis's back a few times. Ennis turned back and took the soap from his hand and began to slide it over Jack.

"Beau called. They ain't comin tonight. Tyler don't feel up to it," Jack said. Ennis didn't reply, just kept his hands moving over Jack's supple body. "I talked t'Anna an invited her and Nancy over. That okay with you?"

Ennis nodded and pressed Jack to turn around. This time Jack braced his hands against the wall as Ennis washed his back. He didn't stop there, though, and Jack felt his cock, already half hard, stand up straight when Ennis's hands moved lower, down his hips and around to his abdomen. He pressed himself against Jack's back and Jack realized he wasn't the only one who was hard. Jack smiled and turned his head to look at Ennis. Their eyes met, desire smoldering between them. "I want you," Ennis said.

Jack's smile faltered for a split second. "You want me?"

"Jack . . ." Ennis looked at him, his heart in his eyes. Jack lost himself in the deep brown depths, then let his head fall forward as he arched his back into Ennis. Ennis slid into Jack, ever so slowly, his hands grasping Jack's hips tight to hold him steady. Once inside, he began to move, his rhythm slow and languid, his head thrown back. The water sprayed down between their bodies, giving Ennis the sense that he was underwater. He opened his eyes and watched the drops slide down Jack's back. He moved one hand from Jack's hip to trace a trail of water that lead from Jack's neck down to the valley of his ass. His eyes were drawn lower, he watched his cock move in and out of Jack and the sight nearly made him come undone. He moved even slower, exquisitely aware of each and every sensation–the warm water cascading over him, his hand on Jack's hip, the curve of Jack's ass, his cock as it moved in and out of his lover, his thighs where they met the back of Jack's strong thighs. He traced his way up Jack's back again, moved his hand down Jack's arm, and entwined their fingers together. The involuntary sounds coming from Jack were pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

Jack turned his head and captured Ennis's lips with his own, reached with his free hand to the back of Ennis's head and held it there as they kissed, their lips and tongues slippery with the water. Ennis reached around and grasped Jack's cock in his hand, moving with the rhythm of their bodies, their speed increasing with their arousal. Jack let go of Ennis's head and reached his hand back to Ennis's hip instead, trying to pull Ennis ever closer and deeper inside him. Ennis continued to rock with him, to caress Jack's cock as he thrust into his hand. Jack arched back and came hard, with a ragged, breathless moan. Ennis rocked into him again and again, then came himself, with a low, deep cry. Jack turned in his arms, pulled him tight to his chest, and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you," Jack whispered, his eyes open and looking straight into Ennis's heart.

"I love you, too," Ennis replied, then dove in for another kiss, even as the water started to turn cold.

Ennis stepped out and grabbed a towel, but Jack stayed in and shampooed his hair quickly. By the time he was done, the water was fully cold and he had goosebumps. He wrapped a towel around his waist and another around his shoulders. Ennis was pulling up his jeans when he stepped back in the bathroom and saw Jack. "Cold?"

"What gave ya that idea?" Jack asked, reaching for the comb for his hair. Ennis stepped behind him and put his arms around him. "Guess it's my fault, but ya got me awful worked up in there, darlin'." He dropped a kiss on Jack's bare shoulder.

"You hear me complainin?" Jack asked, resting his hand on Ennis's and watching his face in the mirror.

"No, I guess I don't."

Jack turned around and leaned against the sink. He slid his thumbs under the waistband of Ennis's jeans and looked up into Ennis's eyes as he pulled him closer. "Are you okay?"

Ennis reached up and cupped Jack's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a little outta sorts today." He leaned forward, kissed Jack gently, and ran a thumb across his bottom lip. "Come on, get dressed. Anna and Nancy are gonna be here soon and Bobby's probably wondering what the hell happened to us." He stepped back and buttoned and zipped his jeans and was gone. Jack finished combing his hair and went to get dressed.

When he headed downstairs, Nancy and Anna were at the door. Ennis let them in and took the bakery box that Nancy carried.

They had a pleasant meal and Ennis relaxed in the company of their friends. He found it hard to believe that he, a high school drop out, could get along so well with these two well-educated women. It didn't surprise him that Jack got along well with them–he could charm damn near anyone. He was thinking about this and only half listening as Anna talked about how well the boys, Dwayne and Dayle, were doing in college, when there was a knock at the door. He returned his full attention to Anna as Bobby jumped up to answer it.

Bobby was back a moment later and motioned to Ennis. "It's someone for you, dad."

Ennis stood and went to the door, which was still standing open. When he saw the face of the person at the door, his heart stopped, then started racing away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_November 30, 1976_

The cold November air swirled in around Ennis as he stood at the door, his face tight with shock. His mind took in the long, curly, dirty-blond hair, the hazel eyes, framed by light lashes, and freckles scattered across a narrow face.

"Hey, little brother."

"Franki, what're ya doin here?"

"Not happy t'see me?" A small smile crossed her thin lips.

"No, course that's not it. Just . . . surprised, is all."

"Think maybe I could come in?"

"Oh, sure, sure, come on," Ennis said quickly and stepped back to give her room to enter. As he shut the door, she leaned toward him for an awkward, one-armed hug. He froze and she stepped back and dropped her duffle bag from her shoulder.

"I heard you were in Minnesota."

"Yeah, been here since about April."

"Alma said something about Uncle James leavin the farm t'you."

"You talked t'Alma?"

"Sure, how d'ya think I found out where ya were? Is it a secret or somethin?"

"No, just, I ain't heard from ya in years and, well, here you are."

"Here I am."

"She tell ya anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing, just wondering." _She doesn't know about me. And Jack. _"What about Tim?"

She looked down, scuffed her toe on the linoleum. "Me an Tim, we split up a couple years back. Things weren't workin out." She looked up, towards the dining room, as a burst of laughter erupted from the room. "You got company?"

"Yeah, uh, come in. You hungry? We just finished supper, got plenty."

"I sure am," she said, following him into the other room. They were met with curious looks.

Ennis cleared his throat, "Uh, this here's my sister, Francine. This is Nancy, Jack, and Anna," he said, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Call me Franki–everybody else does," she said, as a smile, very much like Ennis's, lit up her face.

"Hi, Franki, it's nice t'meet ya," Jack said. "Sit down. Are you hungry?" He started to rise.

"I'll get it," Ennis said, turning around. He went to the cupboard to get a bowl for her.

"So, do ya'll live around here?" Franki asked. Ennis's heart rose to his throat.

"Nancy and I live in town," Anna said.

"What about you, Jack?"

"I live here, at the farm, with Ennis."

"Oh, roommates, huh?"

"Where are you plannin on stayin, Franki?" Ennis asked as he set a full bowl of stew in front of Franki, cutting off Jack's reply.

A small frown crinkled her brow. "I was hopin, that is, I thought, if ya didn't mind, I was hopin I could stay with you for a spell. If ya got room . . ." she trailed off.

Ennis's face paled and he looked down, unable to meet her eyes. Unable to meet Jack's eyes. "Guess that'd be all right."

Jack's jaw tightened and he stood and began clearing the table.

"So, did I interrupt a date, or something?" Franki asked, looking to Anna and Nancy, oblivious to the tension rising in the room..

"No, not a date. Just friends having dinner together," Nancy said, casting sympathetic eyes on Ennis. Anna stood up and went to the sink, where Jack had started the dishes.

"How did you get out here?" Nancy asked.

"I took a bus to Goosedown, then hitched a ride from town."

Anna leaned toward Jack. "Quite a surprise, her showing up, huh?"

"Yeah." Jack turned and glanced back at Ennis. The blonde head was bowed and he had drawn into himself. "Shit, I thought we were past this," he muttered.

"For some people, it's new all over again, every time they have to come out to someone," Anna said softly.

"Gonna get harder, the longer he waits," Jack said.

"He's in shock, Jack. Just give him a little while."

Jack dropped his head down and sighed. "You're right. I'll try." They were silent while they finished the dishes, then joined the others at the table.

Anna stood by Nancy's chair and said, "Well, sweetie, you ready to go? I've got an early meeting in the morning."

"Yes, I'm ready." She stood up and turned to Franki. "It was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be seeing you again, if you're gonna be around for a while."

"You too," Franki said, smiling at both women.

Jack and Ennis stood up as Nancy and Anna put on their coats and boots, then walked them to the door. Jack gave them each a quick hug and peck on the cheek. Anna touched Ennis's arm and gave him a sympathetic look. Nancy gave him a hug and leaned toward him. "It's okay to breathe, sweetheart," she whispered. "It's gonna be okay." He nodded his head, but she wasn't sure he really heard her.

"Well, call if you guys need anything," Nancy said, as they went out the door.

"Thanks, ladies," Jack said.

"Ennis, could you point me to the bathroom?" Franki asked.

"Uh, sure, it's right there, off the living room."

When she shut the door, Jack turned to Ennis, hands on his hips, and hissed. "What is goin on with you?"

"What?" Ennis wouldn't meet his eyes.

"_What? _Are you kidding me?"

Ennis finally looked over and met his eyes. "Jack. You don't understand."

"What the hell? I don't understand? You're fuckin kiddin me, right? I thought we were in this together."

"This is different. This is my sister. It's too hard . . . I don't know how . . ." he trailed off, his tongue twisted into a knot he couldn't seem to untie. "Jack, I can't deal with this right now."

"Well, when the hell d'you think you're gonna be ready ta deal with it? It ain't like we got a lot of time. What do you think she's gonna say when she sees us going inta the same bedroom tonight?"

What little color was left in Ennis's face drained out. "Shut the fuck up, Jack."

"Don't you fuckin tell me ta shut up." The bathroom door opened and cut off their argument. "I'm goin ta bed." Jack turned to Franki and plastered a smile on his face. "It was real nice ta meet you, Franki. Guess I'll see ya in the morning."

"You too, Jack. Goodnight."

Jack went up the stairs and into the bedroom. He controlled the urge to slam the door, but Ennis didn't miss the firmness with which it was shut.

"Well, I'll show ya to the guest room, where you can stay. Long as you want, of course."

"Ennis, are you sure?" She hadn't missed the tension in the room, although she didn't know the cause of it.

"You're family, Franki. A course I ain't gonna turn ya out."

"If you're sure." She picked up her duffle bag and followed him to the guest room.

"Well, goodnight. Guess I'll see ya in the morning." Ennis backed out of the room and closed the door. He turned off the lights, sat on the couch, and put his head in his hands, his thoughts a tempest of uncertainty and fear. A few moments later, he leaned back, his legs out in front of him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack leaned against the door for a moment, all of his energy gone. When he finally moved, it was only to kick off his jeans and crawl into bed in his t-shirt and boxers. He curled up and looked over at the empty pillow next to his head. He knew, with a certainty, that it would remain empty tonight.

_He might leave. _

_He might leave me. _

_What if he leaves me? _

_Stop it, Jack. He ain't leaving you. _

He took a deep breath. _But what if he does? _

He reached out and put his hand on Ennis's pillow. He clenched his hand and clutched it, pulled it close, buried his face in it and breathed in Ennis's scent, the scent he knew so well, so intimately. He held onto it as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Ennis woke with a start. The house was bathed in a dull light; it was nearing morning. He stood up, stretched, used the bathroom, and headed out to the stables. He took Starlight out of her stall and out to the paddock. As he watched her trot around the paddock, tethered to his lead rope, he concentrated on her movements. He was filled with a sense of peace, knowing that this was something he could control. After a while, he pulled her in and stroked the velvet brown nose.

"You're a good girl, little darlin," he murmured. He let the rope out and worked with her a while longer. When he lead her back into the stable, he noticed the light from his and Jack's bedroom was glowing, a beacon in the pale light. He scrubbed a hand down his face, filled with shame. He brushed Starlight until she shone, cursing himself for his cowardice, but completely unable to move past it. _What is wrong with you? You haven't seen her or K.E. in years. Years. What does it matter what she thinks? Shouldn't matter a bit what she thinks. _But it did. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he missed the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Morning, Ennis."

He startled and turned around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Beau said.

"Morning. You're here early."

"Yeah, I was hoping I could leave early today."

"Of course. How's Tyler?"

"He's doing a little better. He's at my house, sleeping."

"Good, I'm glad he's doing better." Ennis put away the curry comb and stood, shifting from foot to foot, before finally asking, "Hey, Beau, did Tyler make a report to the police about what happened?"

Beau sighed. "No. He didn't want to because it was his brother." He shook his head. "It's a damn shame that the people who should love you best can hurt you the most."

"Yeah."

"Well, I better get to work. Oh, is the supper invitation still open? Tyler said he'd probably be feeling up to it tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Ennis said absently. "I'll be back out in a while." He went back in the house, which was still dark and quiet. He put on a pot of coffee, wondering if he should go and talk to Jack. He stood there, leaning against the counter, frozen with indecision, until he heard Bobby start to stir upstairs in his bedroom and then in the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came down the stairs, dressed for school.

"Hey, little man, what're you doin up so early today?"

"I couldn't sleep. Too many bad dreams."

Ennis frowned. "I'm sorry, son."

"It ain't your fault, dad."

"I know, but I still feel bad for ya. You want some orange juice?" Bobby nodded. "How bout some breakfast? Pancakes okay?"

"Yep."

Ennis smiled at him. "Wanna help?"

"Sure. I'll get the milk."

"Eggs, too, as long as you're in the fridge."

Bobby got the eggs and milk, then climbed up and sat on the counter while Ennis mixed the batter and put the griddle on the stove.

"Bobby, we're gonna have company for a while. My sister came to the house last night and wants to stay here for a while. Hope ya don't mind."

"You have a sister?"

"Yep. A brother, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. That hard to believe?"

"I just never heard ya talk about 'em before. What's their names?"

"My brother's name is K.E. and my sis is Francine, but we always called her Franki."

"Francine. Like Franny's real name."

"Yep, that's right."

"When are Franny and Junior coming to visit again?"

"They'll be here right after Christmas, for a week."

"Good, I miss them."

"Me, too, bud."

"They're kinda like my sisters, ain't they?"

Ennis paused and looked at Bobby before answering. "I guess they are."

A door opened upstairs and Jack appeared in his jeans and t-shirt from the day before, his hair rumpled, his eyes shadowed. He came slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, daddy," Bobby said. "We're makin pancakes. You want one?"

"No, thanks, son, I ain't hungry. I'll take a cup of coffee, though." He got a mug and poured himself a cup.

"Bobby, you wanna get the butter and syrup? Your pancakes are ready."

Bobby hopped down, got the butter and syrup, and sat at the table. Ennis followed him with a plate.

Jack stood against the counter, his blue eyes locked on Ennis, overflowing with pain. Ennis stopped in front of him. "Jack . . ." he reached out a hand to touch Jack's face.

"Mm . . . I smell coffee and something yummy."

Ennis flinched and dropped his hand. Jack's eyes flashed at Ennis before he went to get a mug for Franki.

Ennis turned towards her. "Good morning. Are ya hungry? I made pancakes."

"Sure, I'll have some."

"Sit down, I'll get them for ya."

"Wow, a girl could get used to this–being waited on, I mean." She smiled and noticed Bobby sitting at the table. "Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm Bobby."

"Hi, Bobby, I'm Franki, Ennis's sister. You must belong to Jack." He nodded in agreement. "I can tell 'cause you're just as handsome as your daddy." She winked at Jack, who returned a wan smile.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Jack said, wishing he could crawl back into bed a sleep a couple more hours.

Bobby finished his pancakes and brought his plate to the sink. "You better go get washed up and brush your teeth," Ennis told him.

"All right," Bobby said.

Ennis took his coffee to the table and sat down. Silence settled around them, until Franki broke it. "So, what's the deal with Jack? He a friend of yours from back home? He don't sound like he's from around here. Got a little Wyoming accent. Something else, too."

"What's your plan, Franki?"

She looked at him sharply. "Well, I thought I'd look around for a job, put away some money to get back on my feet."

"Then what?"

"I don't know, Ennis. I guess I ain't thought that far ahead."

"Well, maybe you oughta."

"Ennis, if ya don't want me t'stay here, just tell me." She pushed her chair back roughly and stood up, took her plate to the sink.

"It ain't that." An uncomfortable silence descended upon them again Ennis broke it again. "You seen K.E. lately? How's he doin?"

"I talked t'him a couple months ago. He's doin fine, I guess. Moved back down to Sage a couple years ago. He an his wife just had another kid–another boy. Makes three, now."

Bobby came back down the stairs, trailing his backpack behind him. "Time to head out for the bus," Ennis told him.

"I know." He put his boots, coat, hat, and mittens on, then threw his backpack over his shoulder, before looking at Ennis expectantly.

Ennis put his coat and gloves on. "I'm gonna get the mail," he told Franki. "Go ahead and make yourself at home. Be back in a few minutes."

He and Bobby went out the door and started down the driveway. "Hey, dad, can me and Danny make a fort out in the woods?"

"What kinda fort?"

"You know, like a treehouse or a clubhouse, only on the ground. There's those old boards stacked by the shed. We thought maybe we could use them, if you and daddy don't need them for anything."

"Where were you plannin on puttin it?"

"Back by the lake."

"I guess that's okay with me, as long as it's okay with your daddy and Danny's parents. And not too close to the lake."

Bobby grinned up at him. "You know if you say it's okay, daddy'll say okay."

Ennis looked down on him, a puzzled look on his face. "What d'ya mean?"

"_Da-ad_, you know daddy always does whatever you want. He trusts you." Bobby opened the mailbox, took out the mail, and handed it to Ennis, who tucked it under his arm. "Sure is cold this morning," Bobby said, puffing out a breath that lingered like smoke.

"Yeah," Ennis agreed, his thoughts elsewhere. _Jack trusts you. _He looked up and his eyes caught on the sign at the end of the driveway. _Del Mar and Twist Farm _stood out stark against the white background.

"Dad, you okay?"

Ennis looked down, into the large, blue eyes, so trusting, so similar to Jack's. "Yeah, I'm okay," he replied.

Bobby didn't look convinced, but he didn't question him. A rumble came from down the road, followed soon by the yellow-orange school bus, chugging along, spitting out smokey exhaust that hung suspended in the cold air. It stopped in front of them. Ennis nodded at Rollie, the busdriver, who returned a small wave.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, son. Have a good day at school." He waited until the bus pulled away before he turned and went back to the house.

Franki was still sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around her mug. "I got some work t'do here, but if ya wanna go into town later and pick up a paper or something, ta look for a job, I can take ya then."

"All right," she said.

He opened the door and met Kelly, who was just reaching for the door knob, her arms full of two paper bags of groceries. "Ennis! Good morning."

"Let me take one a those," he said, taking a bag.

"Did you guys have breakfast? I had to stop at the store this morning and got corned by Esther Smith. She's such an old gossip. Took me forever to get away from her."

"Yeah, I made pancakes. Left the mess for you, though," he said.

She laughed and said, "Of course you did." His face blushed lightly. "I'm teasing you, silly." Kelly noticed Franki and stopped on her way to the kitchen counter. "Oh, hello."

"Kelly, this here's my sister, Francine, er, Franki. She's gonna be stayin with us for a while. Franki, this is Kelly. She helps us out with the cookin and cleanin around here."

"Nice t'meet you," Kelly said.

"You too."

"Well, I'll be back in later," Ennis said.

"You want some help?" Franki asked.

"No, thanks. I'm just gonna put these groceries away and clean up breakfast."

"I guess I'll go take a shower. Does Ennis have a washing machine here? I didn't bring much with me and it's mostly all dirty."

"Sure, follow me, I'll show you. If you wanna get your clothes, I can put them in for you."

"I don't wanna put you out or anything."

"It's no trouble at all. Part of my job, actually."

"I'll get them, but maybe you could show me how to use it."

"Sure."

Franki went to her room and came back out with her duffle bag. "Here they are."

Kelly took her into the basement, where the washer and dryer were and showed her how to use them.

"I guess I coulda figured it out. They're almost the same as the set I useta have," Franki said. She started loading her clothes into the washer. "So, what's the deal with Jack and his son livin here with Ennis? Ennis seems ta kinda avoid tellin me anything."

"He didn't say?"

"No."

Kelly looked around, as if an answer would jump off the basement walls. "I guess you better wait for Ennis to talk to you about it."

"Well, is he in trouble? Is Jack hidin from the law or somethin?"

Kelly's eyes lit up and sparkled with mirth. "No, he isn't a criminal."

"Is he single? 'Cause he sure is handsome."

"No, he ain't single," Kelly replied, heading up the stairs. "I better get breakfast cleaned up so I can start making lunch. If you need any help, just holler." She escaped to the kitchen, leaving Franki lost in her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_November 30, 1976_

Ennis leaned the pitchfork against the wall and took his dirty leather gloves off. "Beau, can I ask you somethin? It's kinda personal."

"Sure, Ennis."

"Well, ya see . . ." he started and stopped, then tried a different tack. "Janie, she must know about you. I mean, Tyler's stayin with you and I've heard you guys talk about it."

"Yeah, of course she knows."

"How long has she known? About you? I mean, how did she find out?"

"I think I was about seventeen when she figured it out."

"And she's okay with it?"

"Now she is. Of course, it was hard for her at first. My parents still don't exactly know. I'm sure my mom suspects, but my dad . . ." he trailed off and Ennis didn't miss the pain that crossed his face before he went on, "Janie has tried to understand."

"How'd you tell her?"

Beau crinkled his soft blue eyes and smiled a little sheepishly. "I didn't exactly tell her. She walked in my bedroom one day without knocking and caught me and my friend Mike kissing. I think she tried to tell herself we were just wrestling, but when it happened again, she couldn't really deny it."

"Doesn't she know how t'knock?" Ennis asked, a smile playing around his mouth.

Beau laughed, "She learned quick."

"She tell your parents?"

"No, she didn't." He narrowed his eyes at Ennis. "Why're you asking, Ennis? This doesn't have anything to do with Jack's custody case, does it?"

"No, that's all been settled." He ran his hand across the back of his neck. "My sister showed up last night, out of the blue, needin a place t'stay. She don't know about me and I couldn't tell her last night. Jack's real pissed off at me."

"Oh," Beau said, nodding. He could imagine what a turmoil that must have thrown them into.

"I just froze. I ain't seen her in years and then, here she is." He flung out his hands helplessly. "I didn't know what t'do."

"I'm sure you know this, Ennis, but the sooner you tell her, the better. I always wish I would have told Janie rather than have her find out the way she did. Then again, I ain't one to talk." He paused before going on. "But if she's gonna be staying here, she's gonna wonder why you and Jack share the same bedroom. It's not like you can hide something like that. Unless you're planning to use separate bedrooms?"

"No," Ennis said strong. "I ain't gonna lie about me an Jack. I'm done with denying him anything. I know you're right–I gotta tell her right away. Don't make it any easier, though."

"What's the worst that could happen? Does she have any influence over your ex-wife? Would she make it so you can't see your girls?" Beau asked.

"No, I don't think so. Alma already knows about me. She ain't happy about it, but she said she won't stop me from seein the girls."

"So, maybe the worst that would happen is she'd leave. Would that be so bad?"

"No, of course not. Like I said, I ain't even seen her in years, even though she is my only sister." He paused. "I just can't stop thinkin about Tyler and what his brother did to him, though. I know Franki ain't capable of nothin like that, but fuck if that ain't hard."

"Ennis, there's a lot of anger and misunderstanding between Tyler and his family that goes deeper than just him being gay." Beau said, quiet and laced with bitterness. "You probably shouldn't use that as a measure to your own sister. The bottom line is, this is your house and Jack's house and if she doesn't like it, if she can't stay here with you because of it, she can leave."

"I know that, but I don't know that she's got anywhere else to go."

"Then she'll learn to tolerate it, won't she?"

Ennis shook his head. "Makes me kinda sad, thinkin of it that way. That I'm somethin she's gotta tolerate."

"Believe me, I understand." Beau said.

Ennis put his hand on Beau's shoulder. "Thank you." Beau looked up and met Ennis's eyes and a sense of deep camaraderie passed between them.

"No problem."

Ennis walked out of the barn and into the house, resolution in his firm steps. It was almost a let-down when he walked in and found the house completely quiet. He stood in the kitchen a moment, wondering where everyone was, until the door to the basement opened and Kelly emerged, carrying a load of laundry.

"Hi, Ennis."

"Hey, Kelly. Where is everybody?"

"Jack's up in the office, I think. Haven't seen him all day. Your sister went to lie down."

"Thanks." He headed up the stairs and to the office. Jack was standing at the window, looking out. He didn't turn around at the sound of Ennis's approach. Ennis stepped inside and went to him, hesitated only a moment before he reached out a hand and ran it up Jack's bicep, feather-soft. "Jack?"

Jack turned around and Ennis saw that his eyes were dark, hard and angry. Ennis reached out and ran the back of his fingers down Jack's cheek, stopping at the corner of his lips.

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

Ennis watched the blue eyes soften and close, before Jack turned his head and placed a kiss in Ennis's palm. Like a magnet, this drew Ennis forward, his arms stealing around to hold Jack close, his lips seeking salvation and forgiveness, a gift that he could only accept from Jack, who gave it unconditionally. Ennis lost himself in Jack's kiss, until Jack broke off. He put his hands on the sides of Ennis's face and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, Ennis."

"Jack, you don't have ta apologize. I was an asshole."

"So was I." He kissed Ennis again, stopping the denial that he knew Ennis would try to give. The kiss went on, until they were both breathing hard, lost in their own world, a world that only included the two of them.

Ennis broke it off this time. "Jack, I'm gonna tell Franki about you an me today, soon as I get the chance. I was just so surprised t'see her and I couldn't say anything last night. Felt like I was all tied up in knots inside." Jack nodded his understanding. "But, the truth is, even though she's my sister, we ain't been close in a long time; she's a part of my past. Maybe she can still be part of my life, but you, Jack, you're my life now. You're my future. You an Bobby an my girls. You're the only ones who really matter. I'm gonna tell Franki that today, soon as I can."

"I know. I knew you would. I don't know why I got so pissed off last night." He blushed and looked down. "I thought you were gonna leave me."

"Why the hell would ya think that?" Ennis stepped back, a cloud passing over his face. "Is that all the faith ya got in me, Jack?"

"No, it isn't," Jack shook his head. "I guess I just panicked. I was in shock, too." He hesitated before going on, his voice low, "Truth is, there's a part of me that thinks you might leave, if it got to be too much, too hard, too much pressure. I keep waitin for the thing that's gonna put ya over the edge and it seemed like maybe it happened last night." He lifted his eyes.

Ennis was looking at him, his eyes wide, disbelieving. "Jack," he said, his voice breaking in the middle, "I can't believe . . . after all we been through . . ." His voice hardened as he went on, "I am not gonna leave you. You got that?" The barest hint of a smile played around the corner of his mouth, "You're right, you are an asshole." He put his hand around Jack's neck and pulled him close, serious again, he whispered, "I'm not gonna leave you, Jack. Not ever. Not ever." Jack's arms went round him tight and clutched his shirt. "You hear me? Don't ever think that, Jack. Don't ever think that." He could feel Jack nodding, his head tucked tight to his neck. They stood that way, for a long time, no longer speaking, holding each other up, until Jack raised his head and met Ennis's lips with his own. The kiss was not urgent, not fiery; it was a smoldering coal, burning hot, burning long.

"Ahem." They broke apart and turned towards the door, so wrapped up in each other they hadn't heard footsteps approach. Kelly stood there, leaning against the doorjam, an amused smile on her lips. "I thought I'd tell you guys that lunch is ready. Beau and Ben are already eating. Franki's still sleeping. You think I should wake her?"

"Nah, she must need the rest," Ennis said.

"We'll be down in a minute," Jack said.

"Take your time," she said, disappearing.

"You know what? I think she likes catchin us kissin," Jack said, a wide grin on his face.

"What d'ya mean?"

"She always gets that look on her face."

"What look?"

"Pay attention next time."

"How can I pay attention to her when all my attention is on you?" Ennis asked, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"Never mind," Jack shuddered with pleasure. "I'd rather have you payin attention to me." Ennis continued lavishing kisses on Jack's neck. An involuntary moan escaped from Jack's throat and he whispered into Ennis's ear, "Are we goin ta lunch or are we going ta bed? 'Cause if we're goin ta lunch, you gotta stop that."

"Stop what?" Ennis asked, nibbling his way up Jack's neck, to his ear.

"That . . . goddamn, Ennis . . ." One more kiss and Ennis broke away, reluctantly.

They adjusted their clothing and descended the stairs and into the kitchen. Beau, Ben, and Kelly were nearly done eating. They finished and the guys went back out to work and Kelly went to finish the laundry. Ennis found his eyes drawn repeatedly to Jack's, thankful they'd cleared the air between them, but more than a little disturbed by Jack's admission that he thought Ennis would leave him if things got too hard. An involuntary sigh escaped his lips as he realized that probably the only remedy for it was time. Time spent together, each day its own reassurance of his commitment. After all, it wasn't like they could get married. Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes questioning. Ennis leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'm going out to work. I'll try t'come in early." His plans, however, didn't quite work that way. He and Beau spent the afternoon working with one of the newer colts and they were having a tough time with her. Beau left late and Ennis still had to finish some of the afternoon chores. By the time he got in the house, it was nearly time for supper and he needed a shower. He gave a brief hello to Jack, Franki, and Bobby and went upstairs.

Ennis showered quickly and headed back downstairs, met Bobby on the staircase. "Where you goin, bud? Ain't it time for supper?"

"I already ate. I got some homework to do."

"Oh, okay."

Franki and Jack were just finishing supper preparations as he joined them in the kitchen. He knew, with a certainty, Jack had arranged for Bobby to eat early so they could talk to Franki. He was both dreading it and anxious to get it over with. He opened the cupboard to get plates for them, when he heard a knock at the door. Jack looked at him curiously and he shrugged silently as he went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, realization washed over him.

"Hey, Ennis," Beau said.

"Hi, guys," Ennis said, stepping back, trying to cover his surprise while mentally kicking himself. "Come on in."

Beau hesitated, sensing his unease. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not."

Jack appeared around the corner, barely missing a beat before greeting them warmly.

Tyler took off his jacket stiffly and Ennis's features softened. "How're ya feelin?" he asked, taking the jacket and hanging it up.

"Pretty good, just a little sore. Nancy says that'll last for a while, but no major damage was done."

"I'm glad t'hear that," Jack said, reaching out to put a hand on Tyler's shoulder. "It's good to see you. Come on in."

Jack and Ennis walked behind them, their eyes meeting with silent conversation. _I'm sorry, I forgot they were coming. It's okay, can't be helped now._ Then Ennis stepped ahead to make introductions.

"Beau, Tyler, this is my sister, Franki. Franki, this is Beau Peterson and Tyler Cloud. Beau works here for us. Tyler used to. Still does, once in a while."

Franki's eyes lingered on Beau before moving to Tyler. She gasped and asked, "What happened to you?"

Tyler flushed and looked down. Beau put his hand protectively around Tyler's shoulders. "Got in a bit of a disagreement a few days ago." He pulled Tyler closer, their heads touching for a bare moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Franki said, a crinkle appearing in her forehead.

"Why don't ya'll sit down while we finish setting the table," Jack said, motioning them towards the table.

"I'll help, Jack," Franki said, smiling coyly at him.

"No, no, you're a guest. You just sit down. Me an Ennis can take care of things." She sat down and he went into the kitchen as Franki asked Beau if he was from Minnesota.

Ennis leaned close as they both got dishes from the cupboard. "I'm sorry, Jack, I totally forgot Beau talked t'me about comin over tonight." He sighed. "Seems like all I been doin today is apologizin t'you."

"It's okay, Ennis, it ain't no big deal. Long as we ain't fightin no more, nothin else matters." He brushed Ennis's hand with his own, then took the plates to the table. Ennis followed him with the glasses and silverware. They passed around the food: baked chicken, buttery rolls, fresh steamed green beans from Kelly's garden, and wild rice hotdish, and tucked in with little talking. Ennis couldn't help watching Franki watch Beau and Tyler. The wrinkle in her forehead grew deeper with each passing moment. Their hands would brush and their eyes met frequently. It was clear to him that they were close, more than close, so he knew it must be clear to her. A wave of envy passed through him. He and Jack had never been that open, that free, in public.

Jack broke the tension finally. "So, Franki, we don't hardly know anything about you and I know I'd like to know more." He smiled at her, encouragingly.

She pulled her eyes from Beau and Tyler and was instantly blinded by the radiance of Jack's bright smile and his sapphire eyes. Ennis almost rolled his eyes. "Well, Jack, I don't have much t'tell. I got married when I was eighteen. Didn't have no kids." Her eyes dropped to her plate, like she was ashamed. "Marriage didn't really work out, so me an Tim split up a couple years ago. He got remarried, has a baby now." Her voice lowered further as she continued. "Things didn't go so well for me." She paused, looked around and smiled, too bright. "Heard my little brother moved out here and thought it might be time t'look him up." She looked at Ennis and her eyes, so like his, darkened with genuine affection. "I neglected my family too long. Got to missin my brothers. I stayed with K.E. for a bit, wanted to see Ennis, so here I am."

No one said anything for a moment. It was apparent that there was something Franki wasn't saying, but no one dared ask what it might be. Finally, Ennis said, "I'm glad ya did, Franki. It's good t'see you."

"Thanks, Ennis."

"Anyone want some coffee?" Jack asked.

"Sure, if anyone else does, I'll take some," Tyler said.

Ennis nodded, so Jack rose and took some of the plates into the kitchen with him. Beau stood to help him and Tyler tried to follow, but Beau put his hand on his shoulder and leaned close. "You sit right there, baby. I'll help Jack," he said, then leaned close and kissed Tyler's cheek. Franki's eyes widened and she looked at Ennis. He met her eyes steadily, cursing and blessing Beau at the same time. He wasn't sure whether he should kick his ass or give him a hug.

"Um . . . so . . . Ennis, do your girls ever come out here to visit?" Franki asked, making a feeble attempt to mask her unease.

"Yep, spent a couple weeks this summer and they'll be back for Christmas for a few days."

"That's nice." She glanced at Beau as he continued to clear the table, then back to Ennis. "What's the deal with the farm? Why did Uncle James leave it to you? I'd a thought he woulda left it to K.E. He's the oldest, after all."

Ennis looked at her and blinked a couple of times. _Oh, fuck_. She didn't know that James was his father and he had no idea how she'd react to the news. Deep down, he realized he still hadn't really dealt with it himself. He rubbed his hand down his face, wavering, wondering if he should tell her now or wait for later.

Before he could answer, though, Beau and Jack returned to the table. "Why don't we move into the living room?" Jack asked. "Tyler might be more comfortable." Ennis looked over and realized he was right–Tyler was looking a bit weary.

"I'm okay," Tyler said.

"Come on, we'll all be more comfortable in there," Beau said, putting a protective arm around Tyler.

Franki sat in one of the easy chairs, while Ennis took the other one. Beau sat on one end of the couch, Tyler next to him, his arm still around him and pulled him close. Franki watched with narrowed eyes, then looked at Ennis to gauge his reaction, which he kept carefully neutral. Jack walked in with a tray of coffee mugs and almost stumbled when he saw Beau and Tyler cozied up together in front of Franki.

"Here's the coffee," he said with his mouth, while his eyes asked Ennis, _What's going on?_

Ennis shrugged the slightest bit, realizing that he hadn't told Jack about his talk with Beau yet.

Franki took a cup and held the mug tight in her hands, looking at each of them, uncertain about what was going on.

"Franki, why don't you tell us about Ennis when he was a kid?"

She was silent for a moment, then said, "He was always quiet. I can see that ain't changed much."

"Sure hasn't," Jack agreed.

"But there was this one time, he musta been about eight years old. We were playin in the hay loft–we were supposed t'be workin–an we musta disturbed a hornet's nest. Ennis got stung about ten times. I never heard screams like that before or since. Momma had t'take him to the hospital an he had t'get a shot. You'da thought he was gettin stung again, the way he screamed and carried on about that shot." She chuckled at the memory. "He was okay, though, not allergic to hornets or anything. Just sore for a while. K.E. teased him about screamin for a long time, specially when we'd see a hornet. You remember that, Ennis?"

"Yeah, I remember."

She laughed again. "When he was even younger, me an my friends useta pretend he was a doll and we'd put him in dresses and carry him around." The smile disappeared and she went on softly, "'Course, Daddy didn't like that game. Soon as he found out he put a stop to it right quick."

"I don't remember that," Ennis said, his face red.

"Of course you don't, you were barely older'n a baby," Franki said. "Daddy, though, almost seemed like he was mad at you more than me. Like there was somethin wrong with you for lettin us put you in a dress. You were just a baby," she repeated. She smiled, masking the pain, "You sure were a cute baby."

"Aw, he's still cute," Beau said, "ain't he, Jack?"

"He sure is," Jack agreed.

Franki looked around, uncertain again.

Finally, she asked Ennis, "So, what about the farm, Ennis? Why'd Uncle James leave it to you?"

Ennis dove in, suddenly anxious to get it all out in the open. The weight of holding things in was crushing him and he just wanted out from under it. "Franki, Uncle James left me the farm because, it turns out, he wasn't really my uncle. He was my daddy."

She looked at him blankly. "What? What're you talkin about?"

"You remember when Mom and Dad split up for a while? Uncle James was around a lot, helpin Mom an stuff? Turns out, they got real close. Mom got pregnant with me, but then she an Dad got back together Uncle James was real hurt about it an that's why he moved out here an started the farm. I guess he was gonna look me up, but he died afore that happened. His lawyer called back in the spring. Told me everything. I came out t'take a look and decided t'stay."

"That ain't funny, Ennis."

"It ain't supposed t'be funny, sis. It's the truth."

"No." She shook her head. "That can't be true."

"It's the truth I know, darlin," Ennis told her, his voice soft.

Franki sat still, pulled into herself, clutching her mug tight. She raised it to take a drink and Ennis could see it shake the tiniest bit. He looked closer and noticed there was a fragility about her that he'd missed before.

"Franki, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said.

"There's somethin else I wanted to talk to you about," Ennis said.

"Please, Ennis, can't it wait? I don't think I can handle anything else right now."

"But . . ." he looked at Jack, at a loss.

"Honestly, Ennis, please, no more. Not tonight." She stood up and went into the bedroom, closed the door firmly behind her.

Ennis fell back in his chair. "Oh, shit."

Beau and Tyler stood up. "We better get going. Thanks for supper," Tyler said.

Jack stood up and followed them to the door. "Don't think we didn't miss your not-so-subtle attempts to get her useta seein two men together," Jack said, smirking at Beau.

"I can't help it, I can't keep my hands off him," Beau looked at Tyler, his blue eyes glowing. Tyler reached out and touched his cheek, their eyes locked on each other.

Jack looked down, feeling a bit like an intruder, yet reveling in the knowledge that other men could feel like he and Ennis did about each other. Here was proof, right in front of his eyes and it was beautiful. He closed the door behind them, telling them to drive careful, then walked back in the living room, silently took Ennis's hands, and led him up to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_November 30, 1976_

Jack stopped outside the bedroom door. "I'm gonna go check on Bobby real quick. He hasn't been downstairs all night." He walked a couple steps, then smiled to himself to hear Ennis following behind. He opened Bobby's door and his smile grew wider. Bobby was at his desk, his head down on his hand, his breathing even, like he'd been sleeping for a while.

"I was wondering why we ain't heard a peep outta him," he whispered to Ennis.

"Better get him settled. I'll get his pj's."

Jack leaned down and lifted Bobby gently, helped him walk to the bed, where Ennis waited with his pajamas. He took his shirt off and slipped his arms into the flannel top, then did the same with the bottoms. Bobby barely even opened his eyes, until he was lying down, covers tucked to his chin. "'Night, Daddy. 'Night, Dad," he murmured, then rolled over, curled up, and went back to sleep. Ennis touched his head, running a hand down the soft hair and stepped back so Jack could lean in and plant a kiss there. Ennis's shoulders slumped a bit as they walked out and down the hall towards their own room.

"Missin your girls?" Jack asked.

"Somethin fierce, bud. Can't wait till Christmas when they get t'spend some time here."

"Me too." Jack closed the door behind them and followed Ennis into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth, side by side, exchanging looks in the mirror. When they finished, Ennis started for the bedroom, but Jack put out a hand and stopped him.

"What?" Ennis asked.

"I think we should continue our conversation from lunchtime."

"Jack, I tried t'tell Franki about us, but she wouldn't listen."

"I ain't talkin about that part."

"The part about me bein an asshole?"

"No . . ." Jack's smile slipped a bit.

"The part about _you _bein an asshole?"

"After that . . ."

The light dawned in Ennis's eyes. He smirked and stepped closer to Jack and nuzzled his neck. "This part?"

"That's it, darlin." Jack smiled and arched his neck to grant Ennis better access. He pulled Ennis's t-shirt out of his jeans and put his warm hands on the smooth skin beneath it. Ennis paused in his worship of Jack's neck only long enough for Jack to pull his t-shirt over his head, then went back to it, nuzzling, kissing, and tasting. He backed Jack up to the door frame while Jack worked on his buckle and then his pants. Ennis kicked them off and pulled Jack close, their lips meeting. Ennis probed his tongue in Jack's mouth, tasting the minty toothpaste on top of the taste that was so uniquely Jack.

They broke apart a few moments later, breathing hard, as Jack pulled his own t-shirt over his head. Ennis took Jack's face in his hands and met his eyes. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too, darlin," Ennis replied, his eyes dark with desire.

"Come 'ere," Jack whispered, taking his hand. He led him to the bed and shed his jeans while Ennis pulled back the blankets. They slipped beneath the sheets and came together, skin on skin, and lay there for a moment, savoring the peace, the comfort, the familiar haven this space–their bed–had become.

Jack rolled on top of Ennis and began kissing him in earnest, sharing a sense of urgency. Their coupling was swift and desperate, contrasting sharply with the peace they'd felt a short time before. Jack came first, with a ragged, choked cry, and Ennis followed soon after, his own cry lower, deeper, quieter, buried in Jack's shoulder.

Ennis collapsed on Jack, his breath heavy in the quiet of the night. He had a sudden thought that Franki may have heard them, followed quickly by, _I don't care_, and then, more defiantly, _I hope she did hear_. He moved off Jack and spooned around him, his heart swelling with love. He ran his hand up and down Jack's arm, until his eyes closed and they both drifted off.

* * *

Tyler couldn't breath. The air was sucked from his lungs as fear filled them to capacity. He thrashed back and forth, gasping, struggling to cry out, to no avail. He couldn't breath and couldn't speak and he was filled with terror. His hands clenched, he rolled over, and broke free of the dream that held him in its clutches. His eyes went wide, searching the darkness, completely disoriented. He willed his breathing to slow and felt himself relax, became aware of the flannel sheets surrounding him, so old and worn they were soft as velvet suede. A thick quilt was over them, cocooning him in its warmth. He felt Beau's leg against his and was surprised that he'd been able to sleep through Tyler's thrashing. He turned his head, his eyes now adjusting to the darkness. He could see Beau sleeping soundly on his stomach, his face mostly covered by golden curls. Tyler took a deep breath and turned on his side, reached out and, as gently as he could, brushed the hair away from Beau's face with a single finger.

Beau's breath hitched and his eyes peeked open. "Baby?" he murmured.

"Didn't mean to wake you."

"'S alright," Beau turned to face him and opened his eyes a bit more. "You okay?"

"Bad dreams."

Beau pulled him into his arms. Tyler lay quietly, listening to the steady beat of Beau's heart beneath his ear. He felt so safe here, protected, wanted, needed. It was almost an unfamiliar feeling. Beau ran his fingers through Tyler's hair, over and over, the fingers sliding easily through the black silk, until Tyler felt himself relax and begin to drift back to sleep.

"Tyler?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Tyler's eyes opened, no longer sleepy. He raised up on one elbow and leaned forward, as if to kiss Beau, but stopped short and looked deep into the baby blue eyes. Beau gazed back, his eyes steady and sure. "I love you, too," Tyler replied. Their lips met then and the kiss was like their very first kiss. Tyler felt drunk with emotion and was breathing hard, hardly breathing, when he pulled away. He rested his head on Beau's strong chest again. Sleep took him quickly and did not deliver any more bad dreams that night.

* * *

The next morning, Tyler leaned against the counter in Janie's kitchen, drinking coffee. Beau came out of the bedroom, dressed for work. He took a drink of Tyler's coffee, set the mug on the counter next to them and put his arms around Tyler's neck. He leaned in for a kiss as Tyler put his arms loose around his waist.

Janie rushed out of the bedroom, hopping on one foot while trying to put her shoe on the other one. "Have you guys seen my keys?" she asked.

"No, where'd you leave them?" Beau asked.

She scowled at him. "If I knew that, dummy, I wouldn't have asked." She grabbed her coat and slipped her arms in.

"Did you check your pockets?"

"Of course I did," she snapped, but slipped her hands in anyway. She stopped and a sheepish smile crept over her face. "I thought I did, anyway," she said, pulling her keys out and showing them. "Okay, I gotta go. Remember, Tyler, it's your turn to do supper tonight."

They watched her rush out the door, before Tyler asked, "Do you think she's okay with me being here so much?"

"Of course."

"I just feel like I should go."

"Tyler, where would you go? Back to your dad's where your brother might show up at any time? Besides, I've talked to Janie about it and she doesn't mind."

"It's not only that. I have the feeling that something isn't right. With my dad, I mean."

Beau looked at him a long time before answering. "Things haven't been right between you and your dad for a long time, babe."

"It's even more than that–I've just had this really strange feeling." He ran his hands up and down Beau's sides, pulled him close again. "I'm going to see him tonight. After work."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Steve is there?"

"I can't run from him forever."

"How about waiting until you're completely better?"

"I need to talk to Dad. I really don't think Steve is there."

"How do you know?" Beau asked, the tension seeping out of him.

"I don't, but I don't think he'd be there, after what he did. He'll run and wait a while. It's what he always does."

"He's done this before?" Beau asked.

"No, not this, but whenever he does something wrong, something big, he runs away for a while."

"I want to come with you."

"Beau . . . I have to go alone."

"Why?"

"If I bring you, my dad will see it as a weakness."

"Tyler . . . baby, please. I'll just ride with you and wait in the car. Your dad doesn't even have to know that I'm with you."

Tyler thought for a moment, fiddling with Beau's beltloops. "I don't know." Beau waited, his fingers playing with the short hair at the nape of Tyler's neck, before tucking the longer strands behind his ears.

"All right," Tyler said. "You can ride with me, but you'll have to stay in the car." He looked relieved.

"I will." Beau kissed him. "We better get going."

* * *

Jack and Ennis sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and talking about the farm. Bobby had left for school and Kelly had taken the day off to take her mom shopping in Duluth. They'd been sitting a while when Jack said, "That girl sure does sleep a lot."

Ennis frowned. Jack was right. He wondered if it was from the trip or if there was something wrong with her. He was at the counter refilling their cups when she emerged from her room and went into the bathroom. The shower started a minute later. He sat back down and met Jack's eyes, knowing the next hour was going to be very difficult. Jack smiled a soft, understanding smile and reached across the table to squeeze his hand.

"It's gonna be all right."

"I know," Ennis replied, stronger than he felt.

Franki didn't take long in the shower and when she came out of the bathroom she was dressed in jeans and a sweater, her long, unruly hair pulled back in a braid. Jack got her some coffee and put it in front of her as she sat down at the table.

"How'd you sleep?" Ennis asked.

"Fine," she lied, wrapping her hands around the mug in front of her.

"Franki, I know ya felt a little blindsided by the news last night, but I got more t'say t'you."

She sighed. "Ya know, me and KE always wondered why Uncle James seemed to treat you different. It wasn't too noticeable, but it was there. We talked about it a couple times. Thought it was just 'cause you was the baby."

Ennis was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmph. I don't remember that."

Franki smiled finally. "You weren't that old. Guess it doesn't really surprise me that he's your daddy, now I've had some time to think about it." She didn't sound that convincing to Jack, but Ennis seemed to accept it.

"That's good, sis," Ennis said. "Like I said, I got somethin else to tell you." He stopped, looked at Jack who gazed back, calm and impassive, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

Franki really looked at Ennis for the first time this morning, taking in his unease. She was pulled from her doldrums as curiosity overcame her.

"I'd like to make a proper introduction to you." He reached across the table and put his hand over Jack's. "This is Jack Twist. He's my partner here at the farm. He owns it with me and we work it together. He's also my . . ." he hesitated, his brain scrambling for the right word–boyfriend? lover? husband? angel? He settled on the one that might be familiar to her and put his whole heart into the word. "He's my partner."

Franki gazed at him, her eyes blank for a few heartbeats. Her eyes went to his hand, still cupped over Jack's. He could see the realization dawn in them, followed quickly by revulsion and denial. "What are you talking about?"

"I . . . I mean, we . . ."

"Ennis, are you sayin you're _queer_?"

"Some people call it that."

Franki's eyes flickered to Jack and were met with a blue shield of compassion and defiance.

"You guys . . . sleep together? You . . . oh my god." She put her hand over her mouth and Ennis could see tears forming in her large, honey-colored eyes. "What would daddy say?" she whispered harshly.

"I don't give a fuck what daddy would say," Ennis hissed, unable to stop his mind from thinking of Earl and Rich and what his daddy thought about them and the consequences.

The tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes with trembling fingers, pushed her chair back, and fled into her bedroom.

Ennis fell back in his chair and looked to Jack. "Should I . . ."

"Just let her be," Jack replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, before they heard the unmistakable sounds of crying coming from Franki's room. "I'm going out to work," Ennis said.

They both stood up and Ennis went into the porch, put on his boots and coat and picked up his gloves. Jack stood, wavering between escaping outside to work with Ennis and feeling like someone ought to stay in the house just in case. Just in case of what, he wasn't exactly sure. He heard the door open, then close and he released a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was startled when Ennis returned and stood in front of Jack, not meeting his eyes for a moment. When he did, finally, there were questions and uncertainty buried in the dark depths.

"Did I do okay, Jack?"

Understanding hit Jack and he reached out and took Ennis in his arms. "You did just fine, darlin."

"I ain't denyin you no more," Ennis whispered into his neck.

"I know," Jack replied, clutching him closer.

Ennis clung to him for a moment more, then stepped back, kissed him, said, "Okay, I'm goin t'work now."

"I'll be upstairs. I got some paperwork to do for the bank," Jack said, his mind made up.

"See ya later."

Ennis stepped outside and breathed deeply the cold, fresh air. He got to the barn, where Beau was brushing down one of the colts. "Hey, boss, how are you this morning?" Beau asked.

"Fine," Ennis grunted.

Beau went back to his work, knowing Ennis would talk if he wanted or not if he didn't. It didn't take long for Ennis to say quietly, "Talked t'my sister this morning."

"How'd she take it?"

"Not very well."

"She still here?"

"Yeah, she went to her room and shut the door."

"I'm sure she just needs some time."

"I think she needs more than that, but that's all I got t'give her right now," Ennis replied.

Beau worked for a while before asking, "How are you doing?"

"Feel a bit relieved, now that she knows."

Beau just nodded. After a while, he said, "Hey, Ennis? Tyler told me this morning he's gonna go talk to his dad." He stepped out of the stall and latched it and took a seat on one of the benches.

"About what?"

"Everything, I guess. I don't feel good about it."

"You think his brother'll be there?" Ennis asked, a hard edge in his tone.

"Tyler says he won't, but I don't know. He did say I could go with him, but I have to stay in the car."

"Why does he wanna go see him? I thought him and his dad don't get along real well?"

"They don't, but he says he's got a bad feeling about his dad and feels like they need to resolve things."

Ennis thought of Franki then, showing up out of the blue, the odd way she'd been acting. "Well, maybe he should talk to him, if that's the case," he said slowly and paused before adding, "I'm kinda glad you're gonna be there, even if he is making you wait in the car."

They heard a noise outside and went to the door to look. Ben was on Jojo coming across the field, whistling an intricate tune. His hat was cocked at its usual angle on his thick, dark hair. He smiled and gave a quick wave when he saw them.

"I wonder if he knows how handsome he is?" Beau murmured.

Ennis glanced at him sharply and Beau shrugged. "Am I wrong?"

The smile Ennis returned told him he certainly wasn't wrong, but he asked, "Does Tyler know you look at other men like that?"

"Come on, Ennis, don't tell me you don't." His eyes narrowed then, as they both realized they'd entered dangerous territory.

"Jack is the only man I want," Ennis said. Beau just nodded in return.

* * *

Ennis worked through lunch and didn't go back in the house until late afternoon. Bobby was home from school and watching television. He barely looked up as Ennis went by and brushed his hand over the top of his head in quiet greeting. "Where's your daddy?"

"Upstairs."

"You got homework?"

"Nope, not tonight."

Ennis continued up the stairs and found Jack in the office, seated at his desk, pouring over bank statements. "Hey."

Jack looked up. "Hi."

"Franki been out of her room today?"

Jack frowned. "I heard her get up to use the bathroom a couple hours ago, but she went back to her room."

"You think she's actin normal, Jack?"

"I don't know. Not really. Maybe we should call Nancy. She might know what the problem is."

Ennis thought for a moment. "I hate to bother her, but maybe you're right. Think she's home yet?"

Jack shrugged.

Ennis picked up the phone, dialed, and waited a moment.

"Hi, Nancy. How are you?" he asked.

"That's good." Pause. "Well, you met my sister, Franki." Pause. "Yeah, she's still here. The thing is, I think there might be somethin wrong with her." Pause. "She sleeps a lot."

"She's been in her room all day today." Pause. "Yeah, I did, this morning." He was quiet for a minute. "Ya think so? Okay. Friday night? Yeah, sure. See ya then." He hung up the phone.

"She thinks Franki might be depressed or somethin. She wants to come over, but not make it obvious what she's here for. She and Anna are comin for supper on Friday."

"Okay," Jack agreed, turning it over in his mind. He knew something about depression, having visited it a time or two himself, especially during those four long years he and Ennis were apart. "She say what we should do in the meantime?"

"Just try to be patient, get her to eat, keep an eye on her."

Jack nodded, then said, "Speakin a which, we should start supper. Kelly left a hotdish in the fridge, but we gotta put it in the oven."

"I'll do it, then I wanna take a shower, wash off some a this dust."

"Okay," Jack replied, turning back to his bank statements.

* * *

Supper was on the table before Franki emerged from her room. She didn't look rested; she looked haggard and there were dark circles under her eyes, which were red and puffy. She didn't meet Ennis's or Jack's eyes, but gave a small nod when Ennis asked if she was hungry. They were silent as they passed around the food.

Bobby was the only one brave enough to break the uncomfortable silence. "Franki, did you come from Wyoming?"

She looked at him, as if she'd forgotten he lived there too. "What?"

"Did you say you came from Wyoming?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I've only been there once. My grandma and grandpa live there. Grandpa and Grandma Twist." He turned to Jack. "When are we going back there, Daddy? You said we'd get to go back and visit again soon."

"I don't know, son. Maybe not till next summer."

"What? How 'bout Christmastime? Dad has to go pick up Franny and Junior, don't he? We could go then."

Franki looked at Bobby, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Well, Bobby, the girls might take a plane or a bus at Christmas. We haven't decided yet."

"But if you drive, couldn't we go see them?" His head swivelled to Ennis as he added, "Please, Dad?"

Franki watched Bobby. He was clearly addressing Ennis when he said 'dad'.

"We'll see," Ennis replied.

Bobby went back to his supper, knowing it was the best answer he was going to get tonight.

When they finished, Franki offered to clean up.

"You don't have to," Ennis told her.

"I know, I want to." She sighed and added, "I need something to do."

"I'll help you," Ennis said. Jack gave him a questioning look and Ennis answered with a small shake of his head.

"Come on, Bobby," Jack said, "Kelly said James had some Christmas ornaments in the basement. Let's see if we can find em."

Franki started clearing the table, then ran a sink of dishwater. She washed while Ennis rinsed and dried the dishes.

"I don't really understand you, Ennis," she said finally, breaking the silence and halting the progress of the wall that was being built between them. "What made you like this?"

"I don't reckon I know. Maybe I was born this way."

"That's stupid."

Ennis let it pass.

"How'd you meet him?"

"You remember that summer, after KE got married? I worked that summer herding sheep up on Brokeback Mountain? Jack was there with me."

"How'd you know he was, you know, like you?"

"I didn't. I didn't know anything back then. We was just friends, at first. He got me talking, like no one else ever done before. He was interested in what I had t'say. Then, well, things happened." She didn't miss the timbre of pleasure that wove through those last two words.

"Maybe you were just lonely with no women around."

"I tried to fool myself into thinking that too, for a long time. Took me years to figure out the truth and by then, it was too late. Jack was gone, I was married to Alma, had babies coming. Didn't seem there was anything I could do to fill up that hole in my heart that he left. Then, four years later, Jack showed up. He filled that hole like no one or nothin else ever had or ever could." He was silent for a moment, remembering, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Then we saw each other two or three times a year and it was never enough. Once I got divorced, it was time to make a decision. Live my life all alone and die of loneliness or take a chance on bein happy. I chose t'be happy."

Franki had stopped doing dishes and was staring at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"What?" he asked.

"I've never heard you string so many words together at one time in my whole life." Ennis had a memory of someone else telling him the same thing a long time ago. She sighed before going on. "I still don't understand. But I can see you've changed, Ennis." She went back to doing the dishes. He couldn't tell if she meant he'd changed for good or bad and was afraid to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_December 1, 1976_

Tyler stopped the car in front of the worn down house, but didn't get out right away. Beau waited and watched him until Tyler finally turned and met his eyes. "Steve's not here. At least, I don't think he is. I guess you didn't need to come after all."

"I wanted to come, even if I do have to sit out here and freeze," he said, his tone light.

"You want me to leave the car running?"

"No, I'll start it if I get too cold." He hesitated before adding, "If you're not back soon, though, I'm coming in after you."

Tyler turned back and smiled a bemused smile at him, opened the door, and walked into the house. Beau watched him in the deafening silence of the car.

"Dad?" Tyler called. He looked around and was surprised at the neat appearance of the living room. He'd expected chaos. He walked toward the kitchen, calling again, "Dad?"

"Tyler, I just put on the teakettle. Would you like some tea?" Russell turned toward him, a small smile on his lips.

"Sure, Dad," Tyler said, looking close at Russell's face–the deep furrows, the nose that was pitted with pores, and then his eyes. He was surprised at their clarity, expecting to see the usual glazed, half-drunk, and unfocused look. They were steady, dark, and deep, filled with sorrow, regret, and a peace he couldn't remember seeing in them for a long, long time. Russell turned away then, went to the cupboard for cups and honey and returned to the table with them.

Tyler sat at the table and watched Russell pour the steamy water into the old, cracked teapot, his hands shaking the merest bit. He brought it to the table and sat down across from Tyler.

"Dad," Tyler started.

"Tyler," Russell interrupted. He reached out a hand to Tyler's shorn hair, but pulled it back before actually touching it. "What happened?"

"Steve didn't tell you?" Tyler asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"I haven't seen your brother for a week or more."

"He and a couple of his friends did it. They thought they were teaching me a lesson."

"They do that to your face?"

Tyler nodded, surprised he'd noticed. The bruises had all but faded. "What's going on, Dad? I've had the strangest feeling lately."

Russell looked into his eyes and the years disappeared. Deep within those dark eyes was the past, the love and joy that were once there all the time. "Your mother has been calling to me. I see her everywhere." He smiled, so serene and peaceful it brought an ache to Tyler's heart. He _knew_ what was coming and he knew he couldn't stop it.

"Dad," Tyler said, his voice breaking.

"My son, my beautiful son, you have such a gentle soul, but you are so strong. Stronger than me, or your brothers, or even your sister, although she has a strength all her own."

Tyler couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. Russell poured them each a cup of tea and added a dollop of honey to Tyler's. He took a sip before he went on. "I know you've always stayed here and taken care of me, even though I never appreciated it." He took another sip from his cup, then went on, his voice serious, "I don't think you should stay here. You must not be tied down to this place. I know you have dreams and I want you to follow them." The tears that gathered in Tyler's eyes fell, leaving shining trails down his copper cheeks. "Another thing, my son," Russell cut his eyes away, but not before Tyler saw the shame in them. "I want . . ." his eyes went back to Tyler's, "I want you to find love. No matter who it is. I am ashamed of the way I've treated you. I understand now that you are no different from me or anyone else. Your love is no different. How I wish that your mother . . ." he looked away for a moment. "She understood." Russell reached out and ran a hand down Tyler's cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb. "She loved you so much."

Tyler searched his father's eyes, looking for the truth, needing to know if he was speaking from his heart. Their eyes met and locked together until Tyler found his answer. "Dad, I want you to meet someone. I'll be right back."

"I'll get another cup for tea," Russell said. Tyler nodded and went out the door, straight to the passenger side door, opened it, and pulled Beau into his arms.

"What's wrong?" Beau asked. "You're shaking."

"So are you," Tyler muttered against his neck.

"Because it's fucking freezing out here! Why are _you _shaking?"

Tyler pulled back and kissed him fiercely, "Come on," he said.

"I get to come in?"

Tyler just nodded and pulled him toward the door. He didn't let go of his hand as they walked through the house into the kitchen.

"Dad, this is Beau Peterson."

Russell's eyes went to their clasped hands, then up to Beau's face. A soft smile melted onto his lips. "He looks like a ray of sunshine." Beau blushed and looked down.

"Beau, this is my dad, Russell Cloud.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Beau? We were just having one."

"Okay, sure, thank you," Beau replied.

"Sit down," he said, then poured a cup of tea for Beau. "How did you meet my son, Beau?"

"I work at the Del Mar farm. I started working when Tyler was still working there full time."

"Where are you from?"

"Well, I came here from California, but I've lived all over. My dad was in the army, so we moved a lot."

Tyler sat back and watched his dad as Beau and Russell continued to talk. He couldn't figure out the change in his dad. No, not a change really, more of a resurrection of the father he used to be. As the shock wore off, he was gripped by a sorrow that jarred his heart. He stood and excused himself, went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. There wasn't much in it, but he wanted to take a few things with him. He got an empty box out of his closet and stacked some books in the bottom, he followed it with some more of his clothes, then some mementoes from his childhood, and finally, covered it all with the afghan his grandma had crocheted for him. It was a rainbow of colors. Steve and Dean had teased him about it often, but never in front of their grandmother. For years he wished she'd chosen to make it brown or blue, like the ones she made for his brothers, but now he appreciated the beauty of it. He carried the box out to the car, then rejoined Beau and Russell at the table.

Russell excused himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he disappeared, Beau leaned close and asked, "Okay, what the hell is going on?" His tone was light, but his eyes were serious.

"He's making amends, before he dies."

"What?"

"He's closer to the spirit world now. He's been seeing my mother."

"Oh, baby," Beau murmured and put his arms around Tyler. Tyler collapsed into him for a moment. They didn't hear Russell return, but when Tyler pulled away, his dad stood in the doorway watching them.

"I understand now," he said, so soft they could barely hear him.

"Would you stay for supper?" Russell asked in a normal tone.

"Of course, we'd love to," Beau replied.

They cooked together, talking and laughing, and after the meal Russell sat and had another cup of tea while Beau and Tyler cleaned up. When his tea was gone, Russell stood and hugged them both, then shuffled down the hallway to his room. "Good-night boys. Stop in again soon, okay? Maybe tomorrow?" He didn't wait to hear their reply as he shut the door behind him.

Beau and Tyler put on their coats and went out to the cold car. "I'll drive," Beau said. They were quiet during the ride. It wasn't until they were in bed that the crack in Tyler's calm facade opened and the grief, anger, and regrets poured into and out of him with each beat of his heart until he felt like he was suffocating with it. It took all of his willpower to turn to Beau and surrender himself to the strong arms. Beau ran a hand down his back, while the other hand tangled in his hair and held him close. The room was silent except for the ragged sound of Tyler's breathing. It was a long time before his breathing evened out and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Friday morning dawned sunny and bright, belying the below-freezing temperatures. When Ennis came in for lunch, he was chilled to the bone and his nose, cheeks, and ears were bright red. He hung up his coat and went into the kitchen. Kelly was at the counter mixing a bowl of batter, but she turned and smiled at him. He put his arm around her and peered into the bowl. 

"What's that?"

"Carrot cake. My mom's recipe." She looked up at him, saw his expression, and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll like it. Especially the cream cheese frosting."

"Did Jack tell you we're having company for supper tonight? Nancy and Anna."

"Yep, he did. I've got it under control," she said, her dark eyes twinkling at him.

"I have no doubt about that. Hey, have you seen Franki this morning?"

"Not yet."

"Hmf," Ennis grunted and got himself a cup of coffee, then watched her pour the batter into two round pans. He looked around the homey kitchen, the log walls that surrounded it, the small table in the kitchen area and the larger, long table in the dining area. He felt a rush of comfort, of contentment, for this place, this home. He felt a light touch on his arm.

"Ennis, you okay?" Kelly was looking at him, concern in her eyes.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Yeah, I'm okay." A low buzz sounded from the basement.

"Oh, that's the dryer. I'll be back up in a few minutes," Kelly said.

Ennis heard a noise at the top of the stairs and looked up to see Jack descending them. He was wearing an old pair of Levi's and an old blue and brown flannel shirt over his white t-shirt. _He looks like he belongs here,_ Ennis thought. Their eyes met across the room and a spark passed between them. Ennis, still wrapped in the feeling of contentment, lifted his mouth in a smile. Jack's answering grin lit up his face. He stopped in front of Ennis and asked, "Are we all alone?"

"For the moment," Ennis answered.

"Mmm . . ." Jack wrapped his arms around him and leaned in for a kiss. Ennis tried to pull back after a second, but Jack's lips and hands had other ideas and were quite persuasive. Finally, after a long kiss, Ennis broke it off. The sweet, sexy smile that started across his lips died and his eyes widened. Jack turned to look. Franki stood at the door to her bedroom, staring at them, her eyes wide. She went pale, then crimson. Ennis pushed Jack away, harsher than he meant to.

Franki opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Ennis took a step toward her, but she raised her hand and went into the bathroom.

"Goddamnit," Ennis muttered.

"Least she didn't run screaming," Jack said.

"She might as well have."

"Well, I still say she needs some time."

"We need t'be more careful, Jack."

"Ya mean we need to keep our hands off each other at all times?"

"Guess I do."

"Ennis, we're already like that in public. I don't want t'have to watch everything I do in my own house."

"Christ, Jack, it ain't forever. Ya said yourself she needs some time."

"Time t'get used to it, not time for her to pretend it ain't there because she never has to see it."

"Jack, it's just for a while."

"Fine," Jack flapped his hands at him, "I ain't sayin I agree with it, but I'll do it. For a while." He went to the refrigerator and took out the milk.

"Jack . . ."

"I said all right, Ennis."

Ennis took a step toward him, just as the door opened and Beau and Ben came in. He tried to catch Jack's eye, but Jack didn't look at him.

They were seated at the table, along with Beau and Ben, before Franki emerged from the bathroom. She was quiet throughout the meal and disappeared back in her room as soon as she was finished.

Ennis watched her with narrowed eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with her and why the hell is she here? _he wondered for the hundredth time. He stood up and took his plate to the sink. "I gotta go into town," he said and disappeared into the porch. The door opened and closed a minute later.

Jack shook his head, pushed his chair back, and went back upstairs, not bothering to clear his plate or say anything. He missed the look Kelly, Beau, and Ben exchanged.

* * *

Ennis got stuck following the school bus on his way home. He waited for Bobby to get off, then turned in the driveway. He stopped and rolled his window down. "Hey, bud, need a ride?" 

Bobby nodded and ran around to the passenger side, opened the door, threw his backpack in, and climbed in. "You weren't waitin for me, were you?"

"Nope, just comin home from town and got stuck behind your bus."

"What's for supper? I'm starved."

"I don't know. Kelly made a carrot cake for desert."

Bobby made a face. "Carrot cake? That don't sound good."

"She said it is. Guess we'll see. Nancy and Anna are comin for supper tonight."

They'd reached the house, but Bobby didn't move to get out. "Dad? D'you think Nancy could help your sister?"

"Why, son? You think there's somethin wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Don't you?" he looked at Ennis from under his lashes, teetering between wanting to talk about something, but not wanting to be wrong or stepping into a place he shouldn't.

Ennis weighed his answer. He didn't want Bobby to worry, but clearly, he knew something was not right. "I guess I do think somethin's goin on with her. I ain't sure what it is. We just gotta be extra kind t'her and hope for the best." Bobby nodded his agreement and acceptance. "Now, come on inside, it's too cold t'be sittin out here."

"I don't know, Ennis, I'm not a psychologist," Nancy said quietly. Supper was over and Franki had disappeared into her room almost as soon as they were done eating. "I'd venture a guess that she's got some depression going on, though." She put her hand to her lips, lost in thought for a moment, before speaking. "Is she interested in getting out, looking for a job or something?"

"She mentioned it when she first got here."

"Try to see if she still is. Sometimes you need a reason to get out of bed. Maybe you should try to get to her to talk about what's wrong."

Ennis looked at her as if she had two heads. "I . . . uh, I ain't good at gettin people t'talk. Jack's the one that's good at that."

Nancy nodded thoughtfully. "Well, maybe Jack should try, then. You might want to introduce her to some other people, too. How about Beau's sister, Janie? I know she's young, but she might be able to draw her out. She might help her understand about having a brother who's gay, too," she added softly.

Ennis rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay."

"She's really sad, Ennis, and I don't think it's all from finding out about you. She seems lost, adrift in the world. Something started that and maybe she doesn't even know what it is. Sometimes all it takes is someone to care. Maybe that's what she's looking for. Someone to care about her. Someone to love her. Isn't that what we're all looking for? Someone to give a damn about us. It doesn't have to be a wife or husband or lover–just someone. Someone who makes us feel like we matter."

Ennis mulled her words over and over for a long time. He felt the truth in them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_December 3, 1976_

Ennis thought about what Nancy suggested–that Jack or Janie talk to Franki to try to draw her out or open up about what was wrong or even to help her come to grips with having a brother who was gay and in a relationship. He talked to Jack, who talked to Janie, who talked to Kelly.

Which is how Janie, Kelly, and Franki found themselves at the Rialto theater in downtown Goosedown on a Friday night.

Franki looked around the lobby and took in the plush red velvet curtains and the mural on the wall–it was full of movie stars, made to look as if they'd all been standing together in a crowd. She took a deep breath, smelled the popcorn, and felt something stir within her. She watched the other moviegoers, mostly groups of teenagers, the girls with long, straight hair, dressed in bellbottoms, heavy sweaters, and wool coats or knit panchos; the boys in bell bottoms, leather boots, thermal and flannel shirts. They laughed and pushed each other, or bent their heads together for secrets. They all looked so young. She touched her hair, smoothed back the unruly curls that never stayed in her braid, tried not to feel self-conscious about the gray she knew was at her temples. Kelly looped an arm through hers and leaned her head close.

"You want to share some popcorn? Movie popcorn is the best, isn't it?" Franki nodded. "Do you want some soda? What kind?"

"Um, 7-Up?"

"Okay," Kelly smiled at her, then paused before she said softly, "It's weird, how much you look like your brother. Only prettier, of course." She grinned brightly and looked to Janie for confirmation. "Am I right?"

"You are. She's much prettier. Ennis is a hunk, though."

"He sure is," Kelly agreed. "Jack is a lucky, lucky man. Of course, he's nothing to sneeze at, either. I mean, seriously, I could lose myself in his eyes and never come out. If he'd let me. Which he won't." She sighed loudly.

"You better not let Dwayne hear you talk like that. He's got some pretty nice eyes himself. And they're green. You know what that means." Janie teased, gave her a pointed look.

"I know, I know." Kelly threw up her hands and laughed.

"You are right, though, about Jack's eyes, isn't she, Franki?"

"Ha. See?" Kelly nudged Franki in the ribs. Kelly looked from one to the other, amazed at their frankness about Jack and Ennis. As if it didn't bother them at all that they were . . . she couldn't finish the thought.

"Are you getting snacks, Kelly? 'Cause the movie is about to start," Janie prodded her.

"All right, all right."

They settled in seats in the middle of the theater and watched the remake of _King Kong _stomp across the screen. When it was over, they waited for some of the other patrons to file out before following.

"Why is it that every movie theater has sticky floors?" Janie asked, lifting her feet a couple of times to emphasize her point. "Every state I've lived in is the same. How about Wyoming? Were they sticky there, Franki?"

"Well, I didn't go to the movies very often, but yeah, they were."

"Hey, you want to go have coffee? Maybe some pie? Perkins is open late," Kelly said.

"I don't know," Franki replied.

"Come on, it sounds good to me. They have really good chocolate pie," Janie urged.

Franki looked at them both, then nodded reluctantly.

"Should we walk? It's just a couple of blocks away and it's a nice night," Janie said.

"Are you sure you girls want to hang out with an old lady like me? Don't you have dates?" Franki asked abruptly.

Janie started, "First off, you're not an old lady. You're, what, 35?"

"Thirty-seven," Franki murmured.

"Thirty-seven isn't that old. Second, Kelly and I have spent quite a few dateless Friday nights commiserating together."

"We're dating brothers, twins, and they're both in college in Duluth, about eighty miles from here. They can't always make it home on the weekends," Kelly explained, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck and tucking her hands into her pockets. It was a nice night, but the wind had a bite to it. They were all shivering by the time they got to the restaurant.

Janie continued, "So you're divorced?" Franki nodded. "How long were you married?"

"Fifteen years."

"Wow. That's a long time," Kelly said.

"Yeah," Franki replied, offering no explanation for her divorce.

They were silent then while the waitress put down ceramic cups, poured their coffee, and took their orders for pie.

"Do you like living out at the farm?" Janie asked.

Franki's eyes dropped to her coffee cup and she hesitated before answering. "I don't know. Ennis has been real nice. And Jack, too."

"They're both such sweethearts," Kelly said.

"Yeah . . . I just . . . It just isn't right, though. I can't understand."

"You can't understand what?" Janie asked.

"What's wrong with them," Franki whispered.

Janie's jaw clenched, but she paused before speaking, willing the anger out of her voice. "Franki, what would you say if I told you that I don't think there's anything wrong with them?"

Franki finally looked up and met her eyes. "But it _is_ wrong. It's disgusting. Just the thought of it . . ." she trailed off, her eyes going back to her coffee cup. "I'm not real religious, but I know the bible says it's wrong."

"I'm not real religious either," Janie started, "but I can't imagine that if there is a God up in heaven that he'd say love is a sin. That he'd make it possible for men to love other men or women to love other women and say it was bad. I can't comprehend that. Love is love."

"What about men who," Franki paused and lowered her voice, "have sex with little kids, with boys. What if Ennis is like that. Or Jack?"

Janie stared at her for a moment, scrambling to collect herself to answer coherently and not just slap Franki across the face, which she was tempted to do. "Men, or women, for that matter, having sex with little kids is not love. It's a crime, in the first place, and it isn't about love–it's about power. And it's sick. And second," she leaned forward and said fiercely, "I can't believe you'd think your brother would ever do something like that. Jack either. Being gay doesn't make you a pedophile, which is what men like that are called."

"Franki, I can't even imagine Jack or Ennis doing something like that. Truly." Kelly said, her voice kind.

Franki looked from one to the other before lowering her eyes and they could both see the thoughts and emotions swirling within her, considering what they'd told her.

"Well, maybe I am biased," Janie conceded. "After all, my brother is gay, too."

Franki's eyes snapped up.

"Beau Peterson–he works at the farm." Recognition dawned in Franki's eyes. "He's my brother. It took me a while to get used to it–knowing he had no interest in women, that he wanted to be in love with, to love, a man. But I never stopped loving him."

"Well, I don't have a gay brother, but I don't think it's wrong, either." Kelly chimed in, putting a capper on the conversation. "I've worked for Ennis and Jack since they moved here and I think they're absolutely adorable," she went on, her eyes sparkling.

"How can you think that?" Franki asked, still not convinced.

"Because they're so obviously in love. Wildly, madly, deeply in love. It's beautiful."

Franki looked at her like she had lost her mind, but Kelly met her gaze serenely, secretly pleased to see some real emotion coming from her.

They were interrupted again by the waitress, who brought their pie. Franki's look turned thoughtful again and Kelly and Janie exchanged a hopeful look.

"Didn't I say they had good chocolate pie?" Janie asked.

"You were right," Franki agreed.

"Are you planning on getting a job while you're here?" Kelly asked, sensing the need for a change in topic.

"Yeah," Franki started, "I should've been looking before now, but I've just been so . . .so tired all the time."

"Have you ever waitressed? My mom told me there's a waitress position open at the supper club she works at."

"I did a little, when money was tight. What kind of place is it? It's not too rowdy, is it?"

"No. Well, when there's a dance out there it can get a little rowdy, but most of the time, it's not too bad. I'll have her call you tomorrow, if you want?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

Franki opened the door, trying not to make any noise. She hadn't thought she'd be out this late, but she had such a good time with Kelly and Janie and was very glad she'd gone. The light above the stove was on in the kitchen and the television was on in the living room, but she didn't see anyone. She walked slowly, her stocking-feet making no sound on the linoleum, into the living room. Jack was sitting on the end of the couch, his head resting on the back of it, and his arm around Ennis, who was laying on the couch, his head in Jack's lap, their fingers loosely linked. She stood there for a moment, remembering her conversation with Janie and Kelly. Ennis's face looked so peaceful, so relaxed, so young; her memory was drawn backwards, thinking of the last time she remembered seeing him like this.

Ennis was probably about nine years old, sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework or drawing a picture, or something like that. He was concentrating on his task, with the intensity that was his way, but there was an innocence to it, an innocence that had disappeared soon after and he'd become so solemn, so silent. When their parents were gone she was intent on just putting food on the table she hadn't paid attention to him like she should've, like he deserved. Tears sprang to her eyes. Another regret, another layer of guilt added to her heart. There were already so many things to feel guilty for–to be ashamed of.

A tiny movement caught her eye and she looked up and found herself looking into the deep, dark depths of Jack's eyes and she could see the compassion in them. He moved his head, as if to ask her a question, but before he opened his mouth, Ennis stirred. Franki was dismayed to see the peace on his face replaced by wariness as he sat up and moved away from Jack. She didn't miss the irritation that crossed Jack's face, either.

"Hey, sis, how was the movie?" He asked, rubbing his hands down his face.

"It was okay. We went out for pie and coffee afterwards."

"That's good. You have a good time with Kelly and Janie?"

"Yeah, they're real nice."

"Good, that's good."

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning," Franki said.

"G'night."

"Night."

Ennis stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna head up, too. You comin?"

"In a few minutes," Jack replied.

Ennis cocked a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Just go, Ennis. I'll be up soon."

Ennis shook his head and went up the stairs.

Jack turned off the television and made the rounds to lock the doors. He got the coffee pot ready for the next morning and looked in the refrigerator to see if they had everything for a big breakfast in the morning, found himself hoping that Franki would be up early to join them. He knew he saw something in her eyes tonight, something that gave him pause and made him think. It almost looked like understanding and maybe a bit of acceptance.

* * *

Bobby sat on the counter next to the griddle, watching the pancakes for his dad, who was flipping the sausage patties on the stove. "Daddy, they're bubbling."

"Okay, okay." He picked up the spatula and flipped them over. "You want any eggs?" Bobby nodded. "Scrambled okay?"

"Maybe Dad can make the eggs. I want them over easy today."

Jack gave him a mock glare. "Fine, you better go wake your dad up, though, or he's gonna miss breakfast altogether. I can't believe he slept in today. Good thing I got up and took care of the horses," Jack grumbled as Bobby hopped down and went to wake Ennis up.

"Mmm, something smells good," Jack heard behind him.

He turned and said, before thinking, "You're up early today," then blushed, realizing how rude it sounded.

Franki just laughed and opened the cupboard for a coffee mug. "Yes, I am." She poured herself a cup of coffee and asked Jack if he needed any help.

"No, I think I got it covered." He paused and turned back to her. "Unless you can make the perfect eggs. Over easy."

"Actually, I can. Usually," she shrugged. Jack showed her where the pans were and stepped out of her way, back to the pancakes. He added four more to the growing stack.

Bobby made his way downstairs and sat at the table. "He's coming," he said, loading his plate with pancakes, which he spread liberally with butter and syrup.

Jack peered over Franki's shoulder at the eggs she was cooking. "Hmm, they look pretty good," he conceded.

"They're just about done. Where should I put them?"

"On Bobby's plate. I'll take a couple, if you wanna make more?"

"Sure," she said, smiling at him.

Ennis came down the stairs a few minutes later, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Jack started towards him for a morning kiss, but Ennis side-stepped him and frowned at him.

Jack scowled back and asked, "You want eggs?"

"Sure," Ennis said.

"Gettin up awfully late today," Jack said pointedly.

"Sorry," Ennis replied. He put his cup of coffee on the table and sat down.

"You want some eggs, Ennis?" Franki asked, from the stove.

"Only if you're makin em," he replied. "Jack can make the best pancakes, but he can't do eggs. Except for scrambled and even them don't turn out so good."

Jack slammed a plate down in front of him and leaned down, "Is that so?"

Ennis's mouth lifted the merest bit. "You know it is, Jack."

"Fuck you, asshole," Jack whispered.

"Daddy! No cussing!" Bobby said.

Jack had the grace to look a little ashamed, "Sorry, bud."

Franki appeared at Ennis's other side, the pan and spatula in her hands. "Here's your eggs." She slid them neatly onto his plate.

"Thanks. They look good."

"I'll make yours next, Jack," Franki said.

"Thanks," he replied. "Bobby, you want something to drink? Orange juice or milk?"

"Orange juice."

"You have plans today, son?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, me and Danny are gonna work on our fort. I wanna get it done before Junior and Franny get here, so they can see it."

Franki glanced at Ennis. "The girls are coming?"

"For a visit at Christmas."

"Alma is gonna let them come here?"

Ennis's eyes turned stormy. "She already has. They spent three weeks here last summer."

The phone rang then and Jack stood up to answer it.

"Good mornin, sweetheart!" he said. "Yep, she's right here. Hold on." He turned to Franki and held the receiver out to her. "It's for you. It's Alice. Kelly's mom," he explained, seeing her confused look.

"Oh, okay," Kelly said and took the receiver. "Hello? Yes, thank you, ma'am." She turned away to continue her conversation.

"Can I go outside now?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, but you make sure to put your snowpants, boots, hat, and heavy mittens on. I'll walk out and see how you boys are doin in a little while," Jack said. Bobby put his plate in the sink and went to the porch. They could hear the rustle of him putting on his outdoor gear.

Jack turned to Ennis and said low, "You're in so much trouble."

Ennis smirked at him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What're ya gonna do t'me, tough guy?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass for bein such a dumbass, then I'm gonna lasso ya and have my way with ya."

"Who're you callin dumbass?"

Jack just smiled and shook his head, went back to eating his breakfast.

"Um, Ennis, do you think you could give me a ride tomorrow morning? Around eleven?" Franki asked.

"Sure, where're ya goin?"

"That was Alice, Kelly's mom," they both nodded at her and she blushed, realizing they already knew who was on the phone. "She said there's a job for a waitress at the supperclub she works at. Willow Bay, I think it's called. She said Sam and Emma, the owners, need to talk to me, but she's pretty sure they'll hire me and if they do, I'll start right away tomorrow after I meet with them."

"Sounds good."

She nodded, a small smile on her face, then started clearing the table. Jack and Ennis stood to help her, but she surprised them. "Let me do this. I'm sure you guys have a lot of other stuff to do around here. It's about time I started earnin my keep."

"All right," Ennis replied and Jack followed his lead. They started toward the porch, but Franki put a hand on Ennis's arm and stopped him.

"Ennis, I sure appreciate you lettin me stay here. Both of you," she added, looking towards Jack. "I know I been a pill."

"Don't worry about it," Ennis replied, while Jack just grinned at her and gave her a nod.

"I think I'll go out and check on Bobby and Danny. Give em a hand, if they need it," Jack said, pulling on his stocking cap.

"Think I'll go with ya," Ennis said.

The door closed behind them and Franki watched them out the window. Jack pushed Ennis; Ennis grabbed him around the neck and tried to push him down in the snow. Jack took advantage and grabbed him around the waist, practically hoisted him up on his shoulders and smacked his ass. Franki smiled in spite of herself. They both ended up on the ground and Ennis held up a handful of snow, clearly threatening to wash Jack's face with it. At the last moment, he tossed the snow and leaned in for a kiss. Jack's hands went up around his neck and they were still kissing when Franki turned away, tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_December 10, 1976_

"All right. I'll call when I'm on the way–give you a better idea when I'll be there. Yep. Bye." Ennis hung up the phone and went upstairs into the office and sat down across from Jack, who looked up and regarded him with curiosity. "I just talked to Alma. I'm gonna go pick the girls up the day after Christmas. She don't want em to ride alone on a plane or bus and I can't say I blame her. They ain't that old yet–they're still little girls to me."

Jack smiled, knowing full well Junior and Franny would always be little girls to their daddy. "I don't blame you guys either," Jack said, then sighed. "I spose now Bobby'll be after me ta go with an visit my folks, knowin there's a car trip ta Wyoming in the works."

"We can, if ya want to," Ennis said.

"That's the thing, I don't really want to. It'll take more travel, which means less time fer the girls ta be here and I want them to be here as much as possible," Jack said. He was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, then his eyes lit up. "Ya know, if Bobby had somethin ta distract him, maybe he wouldn't put up too much fuss about not going. We been talkin about gettin a dog. Maybe that's what we oughta get for Christmas."

"Are you thinkin a bribing your son?" Ennis asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It'd be fer all the kids, a course," Jack said, his voice defensive. "We been talking about it fer ages, ain't we?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just givin ya shit, Jack. Besides, I wanna be able ta spend all the time I can with the girls."

"We'll take Bobby out there this summer, maybe let him spend a few days again and we could head into the mountains fer a few days."

"Sounds like a good idea," Ennis agreed.

"I'll talk to Rusty, see if he knows a good place to find a puppy, something that'll be good with kids," Jack said.

"All right, let me know what he says."

"I had an interesting phone conversation this morning, too," Jack said.

"Yeah? Who'd ya talk to?"

"Faye."

"How's she doin?"

"She tried to sound like she's doin good, but I don't think she is."

"Hmm."

"Ennis, I was thinkin . . ."

"I guess one of us ought to." He smiled at Jack.

"Very funny. I was thinkin about invitin her up here for Christmas." Ennis didn't say anything, so he went on. "We're gonna have a house full a company anyway, with your sister and the girls here. I didn't mean she'd have ta stay here, we'll put her up at a hotel."

"Mmm. . . I guess she'd probably appreciate bein able ta spend the holiday with her grandson. Specially this year."

"I think it's been real hard on her, bud."

"Yeah," Ennis agreed, then narrowed his eyes and tried to hold back a smile. "Maybe you should invite your parents, too."

Jack put up his hands and leaned back in his chair. "I don't think I'm ready for that. Maybe if it was just my momma. The old man wouldn't ever leave the ranch, anyway."

"Maybe someday we could invite em out."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, sounds like you got some phone calls ta make. I guess I'll get back to work." Ennis stood up started towards the door, but at the last moment he stopped and turned around, went back and leaned down to kiss Jack and say softly, "I'll see ya later."

Jack paused his dialing, his finger still in the number hole, holding it in place, and watched Ennis walk out of the room, his emotions playing tag in his heart. Love, irritation, desire, anger, longing–all took their turns being 'it'. Ennis had disappeared before he let go of the dialer, heard the 'clack, clack, clack' as it returned to rest, and realized he'd forgotten which number he was on, so pushed the button down, released it, and started dialing again.

* * *

"Hello, Sunshine," Russell's bright grin lit his face as Beau's reddened, just like it always did when Russell addressed him with the nickname he'd christened him with.

"Hello, Russ," Beau said, touching his shoulder as he went past him into the kitchen to put down the bag of groceries he carried.

"And my beautiful son," Russell said, leaning into Tyler's hug.

"How are you feeling today, Dad?" Tyler asked.

"Good, good. I have a surprise coming in about an hour. Are you making supper?"

"I told you we were," Tyler replied.

"Better make extra," Russell replied.

"Why? You expecting company?" Tyler asked, struggling to keep his voice neutral and exchanging a look with Beau over Russell's head.

"Maybe."

Tyler got a pan out of the cupboard and put it on the stove before asking, "Who is it?"

"Ah, that's the surprise," Russell said.

"Dad, it's not Steve, is it? Because I don't feel like I can see him right now."

"No, no, of course not. I haven't heard from him for weeks." Russell sounded distracted. "I'm going to go lie down for a few minutes, if you boys don't mind?" Russell said, more announced than asked, heading for the living room already.

"Go ahead, we'll let you know when supper is ready."

"Do you know who's coming?" Beau asked quietly.

"I'm guessing it's my sister. I don't know who else it would be, unless it's one of my aunties or uncles or friends of Dad's."

"You're not worried?"

"No," Tyler replied, his voice quiet and not quite convincing.

"How long has it been since you've seen your sister?"

"About a year, I think. She lives up at Red Lake. She was married, but her husband took off a while ago."

"Do you get along with her?" Beau asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. She's older, so she was kind of bossy. Still is," Tyler replied, concentrating on peeling potatoes and putting them on to boil. When the meal was almost ready, they went into the living room to wake Russell. He sat up and rubbed his face. "They're here," he said, hearing a car rumble into the driveway.

Tyler looked out the window and a small smile appeared on his face as he turned back to his dad and Beau. "It's Leah and the kids." He opened the door to let a young girl and boy in. They looked up at him with shy, dark eyes. "Hi, come in. Do you remember me? Your uncle Tyler?" They both nodded. "How are you? You're getting so big!"

A young woman followed them through the door, stopped at Tyler and gave him a hug, saying, "Hello, little brother. What'd you do to your hair?" She didn't wait for an answer before she went to her dad and gave him a hug. "Hey, Daddy, you're looking good," she said, then stood up and turned to the children. "Go on, give your grandpa a hug."

They each put an arm around him and murmured, "Hello, Grandpa."

Leah finally looked at Beau and asked, "Who's this?"

Russell stood up and said, "This is Tyler's Sunshine I told you about."

"This is Beau," Tyler said, stepping close to him. "Beau, this is my sister, Leah, her daughter Star and her son Quinton."

"Nice to meet you, Leah. And you two, too," Beau said. Star and Quinton giggled at him. "How old are you?" Beau asked them.

Star held up four fingers and Quinton said, "Five."

"Are you hungry?" Tyler asked. They both nodded.

"Daddy said you were cooking," Leah said.

"It's just about done, come on into the kitchen." Tyler, Beau, and Leah went into the kitchen, while Star and Quinton settled on the couch next to Russell.

"He looks better than I expected," Leah said, her voice low.

"Looks can be deceiving," Tyler replied. "I think he's been waiting for you."

"I couldn't get away till now," Leah said.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm just telling you what I think," Tyler said. "Are you staying for a while?"

"Daddy didn't tell you?"

"He didn't tell me you were coming until an hour before you got here and then he didn't even say it was you who was coming."

"I'm moving back."

"Here? In the house?"

"Where else would I go?"

"What about when Steve is here?"

"He can find someone else to stay with. He's not bringing a bunch of people in here to drink or fight around my kids. Or around Daddy. I'm here to take care of him, but, Tyler, he told me I could live in the house when he's gone. He said you were leaving," she said, her voice uncertain at the last. "Is that true?"

"Well," Tyler started slowly, "he told me I shouldn't stay here. I guess that meant he didn't want me to stay."

"Tyler, I'm sure that's not what he meant." She tried to catch his eyes, but he turned away and opened the silverware drawer. "Tyler, come on, let's go ask him."

"No, I don't want to upset him," Tyler started, but she was already on her way back to the living room.

Beau ran his hand across Tyler's back as he turned away to bring the silverware to the table. When Leah came back into the kitchen Russell, Star, and Quinton were behind her. They were all seated at the table before Russell addressed Tyler.

"Tyler, when I said you shouldn't stay here, I didn't mean you _couldn't_. You can, if you want to, but your future will be so much better if you go to college and do the things you dream of doing. And your brother . . ." he trailed off, looking at his grandchildren. "Well, you know how he feels about you right now."

Tyler looked into his father's dark eyes and was disconcerted, as he so often was lately, by the clarity and honesty in them. He nodded his head and said, "I know, you're right."

"You know you're always welcome here, little brother. And you," she looked at Beau and added, with a smile, "Sunshine."

* * *

Ennis could hear nothing but the even beat of his own heart, the steady draw of Jack's breathing next to him, and the occasional creak of the sleeping house. Faint light was just starting to illuminate the room around him, but the ceiling above him was still lost in shadow. He turned his head and could see the blurry outline of Jack, sleeping on his back, his head turned toward Ennis. His hair was a messy dark shadow against the white pillow case, his impossibly long eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheeks, his mouth slack and slightly open as he breathed deep and even. Ennis let his eyes adjust until the only thing in focus was Jack's face. Each feature, already burned into his mind, became clearer and more dear than before. His thoughts drifted to the night before, playful kisses that turned serious; Jack's body, sweaty and straining against his; their simultaneous release; finally, their passion spent, they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a change from the days on Brokeback, or even the camping trips, when they could drop their pants have sex whenever the mood struck and be as wild and loud as they wanted. Things had changed.

It was a necessary change, with Bobby around, and Kelly, the farmhands, the girls, during their visits, and now Franki. He thought about how careful they were in public, the rare occasions when they were out together, where they gave no indication they were together or more than roommates. He realized they weren't like that at home, that they'd given into an unspoken agreement that when they were at home, they wouldn't hide their feelings for each other. His face burned at the way he'd been sidestepping Jack's kisses, stepping away from his hands as they reached out to touch or brush him, ever since his sister had shown up on their doorstep. He was tired of it and he knew how Jack felt about it–hurt, betrayed, and maybe even angry.

Ennis turned on his side to face Jack, reached out and ran a finger against the soft skin of Jack's bicep. His heart ached, overflowing with too many emotions that he was ill-equipped to process. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down and see Jack's face fully. His fingers went, seemingly of their own accord, to Jack's face, to caress the soft skin at the rise of his cheekbone, to trace a curving line around his full lips, to run a gentle path down his stubbled cheeks, and finally, to smooth the silky hair back from his forehead, allowing his feelings and all the words that stuck in his throat, to channel through his fingertips. Jack's breathing hitched and his eyes opened a crack.

"Hey," Ennis said.

"Whaddareyadoin?" Jack mumbled. "Somethin wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong. Go back t'sleep."

"Hmm . . ." Jack sighed, then closed his eyes again. He licked his lips and opened his eyes again, a little wider. "You okay?"

Ennis leaned down and kissed his lips before replying, "Yeah."

Jack pulled Ennis's head down to his chest and put his arms around him. "Come here," he whispered.

Ennis nuzzled into Jack's chest and took a deep breath. "I love the way ya smell in the mornin," he murmured.

"Somthin's wrong with yer nose."

"Aint' nothin wrong with my nose."

"Well, ya practically live in the barn–I bet I smell a bit better than that."

"Ya don't smell anything like the barn. Ya smell . . . like . . . you."

Jack chuckled, the sound echoing in Ennis's ear that was pressed against his chest. "Yer sure profound in the morning, baby. Ya sure you ain't talkin in yer sleep?"

"I ain't asleep." He ran his hand slowly across Jack's stomach, his fingers stirring the soft trail of hair on it.

"Mmm . . ." Jack purred, adjusting his hips. When Ennis didn't take things further he frowned and asked, "You sure yer okay?"

"Mm-hm," Ennis mumbled. "Go back t'sleep, Jack."

Jack ran his fingers through the short hair on Ennis's head and leaned in to plant a kiss on it.

"I'm fine. Just . . ." he stopped, still unable to put voice to the emotions he was feeling. Instead, he clutched Jack tighter and pressed his face into Jack's neck.

"It's all right," Jack whispered. He ran his hand up and down Ennis's back, over and over, until he felt Ennis relax and his breathing even out. He thought Ennis had fallen asleep, so he was surprised when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Jack, fer the way I been lately."

"You don't need ta apologize," Jack whispered.

"I do." He picked up Jack's hand and held it to his mouth, kissed each knuckle, then laced his own fingers with Jack's. "I do."

The silence stretched out again, counting time with the brightening of the early morning gloom, until Jack broke it again. "Ennis, if we could, and I know we can't, but if we could . . ." he trailed off and was silent for a couple of beats. "Ah, never mind."

Ennis propped himself up on his elbow again and looked down into the deep, blue depths of Jack's eyes, darker than usual in the dull morning light, lost himself there for a moment, before saying, "I would. I do."

Jack blinked and reached up to run his hand down Ennis's cheek, to run his thumb across his lips, before saying, "I do, too."

Ennis kissed him then–a long, meandering kiss that spun out until they felt it from the tops of their heads to the tips of their toes and back around again.

When they broke apart, Ennis looked down into Jack's half-lidded eyes. "Ya know, we made this promise already. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember," Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I guess sometimes we need, I don't know, to say it again. It ain't like we got rings on our fingers ta remind us."

"I don't need a ring on my finger ta remember how much I love ya, Jack," Ennis said, his voice low and fierce.

Jack's eyes softened and he ran his fingers around Ennis's ear, then down his cheek. "I know that. I don't either. But I wish, sometimes, that we could wear rings to show the rest of the world that we belong to each other. That our love is just as real as a regular married couple." Ennis didn't miss the trace of bitterness in the last few words. "Anyhow, I don't think it hurts ta tell each other, specially now, when things are still new and we're still gettin useta each other."

"Yeah," Ennis agreed. He put his head back down on Jack's chest and snuggled closer.

"You goin back ta sleep?" Jack asked.

Ennis yawned and nodded at the same time. "Think so," he mumbled.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah, darlin?"

"I love you, too."

Ennis was still for a moment and then he was kissing Jack. His lips and hands caressed and clutched, his desire flaring like fireworks. When he broke away, they were both breathing hard.

"I thought you were goin back ta sleep?" Jack whispered.

"Change in plans. You complainin?"

"Not a bit. Come back here," he said, his hand on the back of Ennis's head pulled him close again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

_December 17, 1976_

Franki backed through the swinging doors of the kitchen and set the pile of dirty dishes she carried on the metal counter. Rhiannon, the dishwasher, gave her a smile as she started scraping the food into the big garbage can next to her.

"Hey, Grandma, my mom said you and Kelly are coming to our house for Christmas this year. Is that true?" Rhiannon asked, stopping in mid-scrape.

"You don't believe what your mom tells you?" Alice asked, half-turning towards the tall, coltish teenager.

"Well, yeah, but we _always_ go to your house," she said.

"You guys have outgrown my house, sweetie. It just isn't big enough."

"But, it's _tradition_ to go to your house." Rhiannon wasn't ready to give up the fight.

Alice went around the prep table and put her arm around Rhiannon, which wasn't easy to do, since her granddaughter was about a foot taller than she. "Honey, it doesn't matter where we get together, just that we're all there. The whole family. Isn't that what's most important?"

Franki watched Rhiannon's delicate mouth turn down in a frown, as she thought about what her grandma said. A few seconds later a smile broke over her face and she put her arms around Alice for a hug. "I know, you're right."

Alice squeezed her and went back to the grill. "Now, get back to work, missy."

"But you're still making the turkey, right? And mashed potatoes and gravy, and stuffing? And pecan pie?"

Alice laughed, shook her head, and said, "Of course I am."

Franki felt a tightening in her heart as she watched Alice look fondly at her granddaughter for a moment before going back to cooking. She was so envious of them, of the complete sense of family between them, that it hurt. She turned away and looked out the window and wondered, in a wild moment, if she would ever feel like that with her family. She thought of Ennis and Jack and Bobby and the cozy family they made and, for a moment, it didn't matter that they weren't a typical family–she felt a desperate desire to be a part of it.

Franki was lost in thought until she saw a car pull up to the restaurant and park. She sighed, stood up, adjusted her apron, and went into the dining room just in time to see Ben Miller and a woman enter. She waited for them to take a seat before approaching with menus.

Ben's face lit up with a smile when he saw her. "Well, look who it is! Ennis said you were working here. Mom, this is Franki Del Mar, Ennis's sister. Franki, this is my mom, Janet."

"Nice t'meet ya, ma'am," Franki said, handing her a menu.

"You too," Janet replied.

"Can I bring you something to drink right away?"

"I'll have a beer," Ben said.

"You know what, that's what I'll have too," Janet said.

"Okay, then, I'll be right back." Franki went into the bar and put in the drink order. When she started back to the table with the beers, she looked up and found Ben watching her. She blushed and almost stumbled when he suddenly grinned at her and her blush deepened when she thought it looked like he winked at her. "Here you go," she murmured, setting one down in front of each of them. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Yep, we're both gonna have the ribs tonight. I been thinking about them all day," Ben said. Franki got the impression that it wasn't the only thing he'd been thinking about all day. She blushed again and realized it had been a long time since anyone had flirted with her or looked at her with some interest.

"Willow Bay does have the best ribs," Janet agreed, oblivious to the undercurrent surrounding them. "Must be that secret recipe barbeque sauce they use. I tried to get Alice to give it to me, but her lips are sealed. Did they share it with you yet?"

"No, ma'am, not yet. I don't do any of the cooking, though."

"I guess it means I'll have to keep coming here to get it, then," Janet said, smiling up at Franki.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll go put your order in."

Franki brought their meals to the table when they were ready, got them fresh beers, and cleared their plates when they were done. Each time she was at their table, Ben acted as if nothing had happened and Franki was beginning to think she'd imagined it, but when they were ready to pay, Janet excused herself to the restroom and Franki found herself at the table with Ben alone.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, his eyes gentle.

Franki's cheeks bloomed a deep pink. "No need to apologize."

"I just think you're a nice girl."

"Oh, I ain't been a girl for a long time," Franki said, fingering the hair at her temple nervously.

"Okay, then, a nice woman," Ben replied, earning a smile from her.

"I'll just get your change and be right back."

"Nope, keep it."

"Thanks."

"See ya next week?" Ben asked.

Franki nodded and walked away just as Janet returned to the table, but she couldn't resist a backward glance as they left.

* * *

Franki hung up her coat and took her boots off. The house was quiet, like it usually was when she got home around eleven on the nights she worked. Ennis and Jack got up so early, they usually went to bed early. She was surprised, then, to see Jack standing in the kitchen, drinking a glass of milk. She immediately noticed he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms that were slung enticingly low on his hips and felt a hot blush burn her cheeks again.

"Hi, Franki, how was work?" Jack asked, turning away to rinse his glass out in the sink. Unfortunately, it also afforded her a view of his smooth back and perfect backside.

"Um, it was fine. Kinda quiet for a Friday."

"Musta made it an easy night anyway."

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, good night, I'm goin back ta bed."

"Well, good night."

"Good night," she said, watching him walk away. She shook her head and looked down. "Get a grip, girl," she whispered.

* * *

The house was a maelstrom of activity the day before Christmas Eve. In addition to doing the usual housekeeping duties, Kelly made sure the two spare bedrooms were spotless–she dusted, changed the linens, and opened the windows for a few minutes to air them out. She and Franki worked together to make bread, muffins, rolls, and cookies for the holiday and a roast with potatoes and carrots for supper that night. Faye had insisted she would make dinner on Christmas Eve and Christmas day for them, but Kelly wanted to make sure they had plenty to snack on.

Ennis met Bobby at the door when he got off the school bus. Bobby's cheeks were bright red, but Ennis couldn't tell if it was from the cold or excitement. "Are Daddy and Grandma here yet?" Bobby asked.

Ennis opened the door and held it for him. "Not yet. Remember, they ain't due ta be home until around five."

"I know, I just thought maybe they'd get here early."

"Nope. You make sure ta put your backpack in your room and make sure your room's clean. I'm gonna take a shower and get cleaned up before they get here. Oh, and stay outta Kelly and Franki's way."

"All right," Bobby said, a little of his excitement fading.

Ennis smiled and ruffled his hair. "They'll be here soon."

Jack and Faye arrived a little before five. Ennis had finished his shower and was helping Kelly put the kitchen back in order, while Franki went up to Bobby's room to make sure it was still clean. Bobby heard them and came tearing down the stairs and into Faye's arms before she could get her coat off.

"Did you miss me, Bobby?" Faye asked, hugging him with one arm, while wiping the tears from her eyes with her other hand.

"Course I did! Come on, come see my bedroom. I got all my stuff from my old room in it."

"Let her get her coat off, Bob," Jack said, his eyes sparkling at his son's excitement. "Why don't you go ahead and give her a tour of the house."

"Hello, Ennis, nice to see you again," Faye said.

"You too, Faye. How was the plane ride? And the drive?"

"Fine, just fine. No problems."

"Jack told you we want you to stay here, didn't he? Instead of a hotel?"

"He did. Are you sure?"

"Of course. You'd be over here all the time anyway."

"I'd love to, then."

Ennis put his arm around Franki and drew her forward. "Faye, this is my sister, Francine. Sis, this is Faye."

Franki smiled at her and said, "It's nice ta meet ya, ma'am. Call me Franki, everybody does."

"Nice ta meet you, too, Franki," Faye replied.

"Grandma, come on," Bobby said, his patience wearing thin.

"Okay, Bobby, I'm all set, show me around."

"Well, this is the porch, which you already saw. And this is the kitchen," he pointed to his left and then to his right, "and this is the dining room. There ain't a wall, but Daddy says they're two different rooms." His voice implied that his daddy was a little bit crazy. He pointed to the sliding glass doors on the right. "That goes out to the deck, but we don't go out there much in the wintertime. Down there is the basement where the washing machine and dryer and sauna are."

"Sauna?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, we ain't used it yet, though–Dad says the stove needs to be replaced, but I think he's gonna get it fixed soon. Is that right, Dad?"

"Yep. It was delivered yesterday, but I didn't have time to put it in," Ennis replied.

"Okay, come on, Grandma," Bobby lead her away to show her the rest of the house.

"I better go check on the roast," Franki said.

Ennis put his arms around Jack and pulled him close for a kiss. "I'm glad you're home. How was the drive?"

"Long, but the roads were good."

"How's Faye doing?"

"I think she's lonely down there. She's got a buyer interested in the business, though, and I think she's real relieved about it." Jack disengaged himself from Ennis, picked up Faye's suitcase, and lead the way into the kitchen. "Something smells good," he said.

"The girls have been busy all day," Ennis told him.

"I'll take these up to Faye and see how the tour is going," Jack said. He started to turn away, but hesitated, turned back and kissed Ennis and grinned at him. "Be right back."

Ennis cleared his throat and looked down. Ever since he'd promised Jack that there'd be no more holding back in their own home it seemed like Jack was more amorous than he'd ever been. But Ennis was not complaining and, he admitted, he liked it. A lot. "Guess I'll set the table," he said, glancing at Franki.

"I reckon I could help ya, little brother," Franki said, a smile in her voice. It still gave her pause to see her brother kiss and touch another man the way she used to kiss and touch her husband, but she was getting used to it.

"Say, Franki, have you talked ta K.E. since ya been here?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, is all."

"We never really kept in touch good. He's got a wife and three kids. I reckon makin a livin is all he's got time for."

Ennis nearly dropped the plate he was holding, hearing those words he remembered saying so many years ago. He suddenly wondered what kind of life his brother was living and whether or not he was happy. "He got a good life? Is he happy?"

"I don't know. I guess so." Franki looked up and met his eyes. "I don't think he's nearly as happy as you are. You're lucky, little brother."

"Thanks to Uncle James."

"Yeah, but that ain't the only reason I think you're lucky."

Ennis waited for her to go on, but she didn't and he didn't press her. They finished setting the table in comfortable silence.

Jack, Faye, and Bobby joined them at the table and there was little talking while they tucked in.

"Am I going to get to meet any of your friends while I'm here?" Faye asked, looking at Bobby and then Jack.

"Sure. We're planning a little get-together for New Year's Eve."

Ennis snorted. "Mighta started out little, but seems like we invited half the town."

"That ain't true," Jack chuckled. "We only invited the McIntyres–"

"Half the town right there," Ennis interrupted him.

Jack fixed him with a mock glare before going on, "Janie, Beau, Tyler, Ben, Anna and Nancy. Is that it?"

"Don't ferget ya invited Tyler's dad and his sister and Dwayne and Dayle. And Kelly and Alice."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that is kinda a lot," Jack mused.

"I didn't realize you had made so many friends here," Faye said.

"I didn't either, until we started planning a little get together," Ennis said.

"What are you serving?" Faye asked.

"Oh, it's a potluck. I told everybody to bring something. I thought that would be easiest and they didn't seem ta mind. They're all real nice folks and anxious to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them. It sounds fun," Faye said.

* * *

"Good morning," Ennis said. Jack opened his eyes and Ennis was pierced by the clear blue, sleep-drenched though they were. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We got a lot ta do today."

Jack looked up into Ennis's dark eyes and reached up to run his fingers through his hair. "Your curls are comin back." His eyes drifted closed again, but his fingers remained tangled in Ennis's hair.

"Are you awake?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah," he murmured and slipped his arms around Ennis and pulled him close.

Ennis nuzzled into his neck. "God, I love the way ya smell in the morning."

"Mmm . . . me too." He hooked a leg around Ennis's hip and pulled him closer.

"Jack, we don't have time fer that. We gotta take care a the animals, decorate the tree, help Faye cook dinner . . ." he trailed off, distracted by Jack, in spite of his best intentions.

"I know. Just one more minute," Jack said, starting a string of small kisses along his neck.

"All right, one minute," Ennis said, reaching around to pull him closer. One minute turned to two and then three and then seven, until Ennis broke away again.

"Come on, lazybones, get up."

"I am up, or hadn't ya noticed," Jack said, grinning wickedly, with a glance under the sheets.

"You're a bad, bad boy, Jack Twist, now get yer lazy ass outta bed," Ennis said as he stood up and smacked Jack's butt with the back of his hand.

"Ow!" Jack yelped, more startled than hurt.

"If ya get up right now, I'll let ya take a shower with me," Ennis said from the door of the bathroom, his voice smooth as honey.

Jack flipped the blanket off and stood up, stretched like a cat, and followed Ennis into the bathroom, a grin on his lips.

When they finally emerged from their bedroom half an hour later, Faye was already up and starting to cook.

"After we finish the chores, we should decorate the tree," Jack said as he started down the stairs.

"Sure, sounds good," Ennis replied.

"Morning, boys," Faye said.

"Morning," Ennis replied, going straight for the coffee pot.

"You're up early. I thought you'd be tired from the trip," Jack said.

"Nope. You know, I've got more energy today than I've had in a long time," Faye said. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Just coffee fer now. We gotta go see ta the animals," Ennis replied.

"I think Alice sent some blueberry muffins," Jack said, reaching for a large tupperware container on the counter. "Want one?" he asked Ennis.

"Yeah, I guess I will have one now. I'm kinda hungry after all."

Jack followed him into the porch and leaned close. "Ya mean ya didn't get yer fill in the shower?"

Ennis glanced up to see if Faye was near before replying, "Got my appetite worked up in the shower, but I ain't never gonna get my fill a you, bud."

"Ennis . . ." Jack murmured and shook his head.

"What?"

"Yer full a surprises, cowboy."

Ennis reddened and cleared his throat. "Come on, got work ta do."

* * *

The soft, tangy scent of pine filled the room, which was illuminated only with the glow of colorful twinkle lights on the tree and the fire that burned low in the fireplace. The tree was a small blue spruce pine and it was a little spindly, but Jack thought it looked fine. They'd found a few decorations tucked away in a box in the basement–some colorful bulbs and a few wooden ornaments. Jack looked down at Ennis, who was lounging in front of him on the couch, and marveled at the colors dancing in his eyes.

"You think we oughta eat those cookies Bobby left out fer Santa." Ennis asked.

"Yeah," Jack said and reached across Ennis to the plate on the coffee table and snagged a sugar cookie shaped like a snowman and decorated with icing and took a bite. "Mmm . . ." slipped from his lips as it almost melted in his mouth.

"Wanna share?" Ennis asked. Jack held the cookie to his mouth and waited for him to bite off a piece. Jack took another bite, then fed another to Ennis and back and forth until it was gone.

Ennis reached up and wiped a crumb off the corner of Jack's mouth; his hand lingered on his face and he brushed his thumb across Jack's lips. He was acutely aware of the heat of the fire, the silence in the house, the ticking of the clock, and the warmth of Jack's body pressed to his. A log cracked in the fire and drew his attention away from Jack.

"Tree don't look right," Ennis said a few minutes later.

"It looks perfect. Know why?"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's _ours_."

Ennis looked at the tree again and back into Jack's eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He snuggled closer into Jack's arms, kissed him deep and slow and whispered, "Merry Christmas, darlin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_Sunday, December 26, 1976_

Ennis opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand; the glowing hands showed it was a little before five. He reached over and turned it off before it started ringing, so it wouldn't wake Jack, then turned back to where Jack was curled in the middle of the bed. He didn't want to wake him, but he couldn't resist touching his hair and running a soft finger down his cheek. He pulled his hand back and slipped out from the warm flannel sheets and padded into the bathroom for a shower.

When he'd finished, he toweled off and went back into the bedroom to dress. His eyes went automatically to the bed, expecting to see Jack curled in the nest of blankets, but instead found Jack propped against the headboard, his eyes heavy with sleep. He held out a hand and whispered, "Come here."

Ennis lifted the blankets and slipped back into bed and into the circle of Jacks arms.

"You weren't gonna leave without saying good bye, were ya?" Jack asked.

"Course not," Ennis whispered and touched his lips to Jacks warm chest. "Just thought I'd let ya sleep a bit longer."

"Mm . . . " Jack sighed and held him closer. "I hate bein away from you."

"Me too."

Jack ran a warm hand down Ennis's back and nuzzled his cheek into his still wet hair. "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna wake up and find out this is has all been a dream. That I'm still livin in Texas, married ta Lureen, still tryin ta find time ta red line it ta Wyoming ta see you. Other times, I can't even remember that other life. It's like I was another man, only half alive." He paused, took a breath, started again in a soft whisper, "Ennis . . .I love you so much, sometimes it takes my breath away.

Ennis couldn't reply. His heart was too full, his throat too tight. He wrapped himself tighter around Jacks warm body and when he finally looked up, into Jack's eyes and tried to say what was in his heart, to tell Jack he felt the same, the words still wouldn't come, wouldn't move past a throat that was choked with too many emotions. Jack smiled and touched his cheek with the back of his fingers and said softly, "I know. Its all right." Ennis did the only thing he could to convey his emotions and met Jack's mouth for a deep kiss. As his tongue probed Jacks mouth with a fire and hunger that could never quite be quenched, Jack pulled back and chuckled. "I ain't brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care," Ennis murmured as he claimed his lips again.

* * *

Ennis pulled up next to the house that was now the home of his ex-wife, her husband, and his daughters. He took off his hat and put it on the seat next to him, smoothed his hair down, contemplated putting the hat back on, and decided not to. He opened the door and folded his body out of the car. He barely got the door closed behind him before his arms were filled with his little girls.

"Daddy, daddy, I missed you so much!" Junior was nearly sobbing. Franny just clung to him, like her little life depended on it.

"I missed you girls, too," he replied, hugging them both and choking back emotions. He looked up as Alma stepped out on the porch, her belly big with the new baby. She had a strange, almost haunted look in her eyes, that was gone so fast he thought he might've imagined it. Monroe followed her onto the porch and stood behind her, his hand on her back.

"Alma, Monroe, good to see ya," Ennis said, doing his best to sound sincere.

"Hello, Ennis. Girls, ya got your bags? Make sure you wear your boots. And don't forget your hats, mittens, and scarves." Alma directed them.

"We already packed em, Momma," Junior replied.

"Hi, Ennis. How was your trip?" Monroe asked.

"Fine, just fine. Roads were good."

"Hope ya don't run inta any bad weather on the way home," Monroe said. "Ya leavin right away?"

"Yep. I got in late last night, slept at the Siesta."

"That's kind of a dump, Ennis," Alma said.

"They had a bed and thats all I needed."

The girls put their suitcases in the back of the station wagon. Ennis noticed they each had a smaller bag with books and notebooks and things to keep them busy during the long car ride. They put these in the back seat.

"We're ready, Daddy," Franny said, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"All right, give your momma a hug, then, and well get goin."

The girls went back up the steps and gave their mom a hug. Before they even turned away, Monroe asked, "What about me?" They each allowed Monroe to hug them. He stroked their hair and whispered in their ears, something Ennis couldn't hear, then were down the steps and scrambling into the front seat.

"I'll call when we get home, let ya know were there."

"I'd appreciate it," Alma replied. "Have a safe trip. Take good care of em."

"Ya know I will, Alma," Ennis said.

"I know ya will," she said, nodding slightly.

Ennis drove away and wasn't a mile down the road before Franny asked, "Daddy, can we stay with you? Forever?"

"Darlin, you know your momma has custody of you girls."

"Yeah, but Jack has custody of Bobby. Why does he get ta live with you and we don't?"

"Well, that's different. Bobby's momma was killed in a car accident, you know that. Even so, Jack had ta fight his grandparents ta get custody of him."

"Would you fight ta get custody of us, Daddy?"

Ennis looked down at Franny, who was watching him with wide eyes. He met Junior's dark eyes above her head. "What brought this on? Is there somethin going on at your mommas I oughta know about?"

Junior finally spoke, her words coming fast. "No, Daddy, nothin's going on. You know we just love you and the farm and . . . and Jack and Bobby. And we made good friends there. I write ta Emma McIntyre all the time and Franny writes ta Hannah and sometimes we get ta call them or they call us. We just miss everybody in Minnesota."

"That right, Francine?"

Franny looked at Junior before she answered, "Yes, Daddy, Junior's right." She was quiet then, for a long time, snuggled up with her head tucked under his arm.

They stopped to eat at the diner in Souix Falls, South Dakota, and Ennis was pleased to see that Lillian was working. She smiled as soon as she saw him and came right over. "If it ain't my favorite cowboy. Well, one of them, anyway."

"Hi, Lillian. Glad you're working today."

"How are you girls?" Lillian smiled down at them.

"Good," Junior answered, while Franny just smiled back.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked. Ennis ordered coffee and the girls each ordered a soda. "I'll be right back with them. Go ahead and look at the menu." Lillian said and bustled off.

"How does she remember you, Daddy?" Franny asked.

"Some people just have good memories. And I try to stop here whenever I can. She's a sweet lady."

"I think so, too," Junior said. "She kinda reminds me of Alice."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Ennis agreed.

"Are we gonna get ta see Alice when we're at the farm?" Franny asked.

"Yep, in fact, were gonna have a big get together and have everybody over."

"Like a party?" Franny asked. Her eyes sparkled for the first time since he'd picked the girls up.

"Yep, a party."

"You don't sound happy, Daddy," Junior said.

"Well, you know me girls, I don't like a lot of fuss and nonsense. But Jack thought it'd be a good idea."

"I think it's a great idea," Franny said. "I hope Hannah can stay overnight with me at least one night. Can she, Daddy? Maybe the night of the party?"

"I'm sure she can, little darlin, as long as it's okay with her parents."

"Oh, thanks, Daddy. Maybe Emma can stay, too, Junior." Lillian appeared with their drinks then, so Franny stopped talking long enough for them to order, then she went back to asking Ennis questions about who would be at the party and when it was and what kind of food they were going to have. He answered her questions patiently, even when they were questions she'd already asked once or twice before, glad that she seemed to be more like herself.

* * *

Jack was stretched on the couch watching the late movie and dozing, too restless to go up to bed, but too tired to keep his eyes open. He sat up and scrubbed a hand down his face when he heard the front door open; for a moment, his sleep-clouded mind thought Ennis and the girls were home, but he realized it was much to early for that. He got up and went to the entryway where Franki was muttering and stumbling around.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked up at him and blew her hair out of her eyes. "Oh, hi, Jack. I thought you'd be in bed." She looked back down where she was struggling with her zipper.

"Nope, I was watchin a movie. You need some help with that, sweetheart?"

She laughed, a hard, bitter sound. "Now, that's the question of the year, ain't it?" The zipper came loose and she nearly fell.

Jack ignored the question and reached out to help her out of her coat. "Have a couple of drinks after work?"

She giggled. "Just a couple."

He put his arm around her and led her into the kitchen. "Should I make some coffee?"

"No, I'm fine, just fine." She flung her arms around his neck. "Jack, would you dance with me, if I asked ya to?"

"Right now?"

"There was a Christmas party at the restaurant tonight. They had a band and dancing and everything. I haven't danced in a long time." She put her head down on his shoulder and started to sway. Jack put his hands on her hips, both in an effort to hold her steady and keep her from getting too close. His efforts were futile, though, as she clung tighter. He tried to disengage himself and step back, but she followed him. Their disjointed dance continued for a couple more steps until Jack hit the kitchen counter and stopped.

Franki looked up at him, her eyes, the same mystic brown as her brothers, swimming with unshed tears. "Am I pretty, Jack?"

"Franki, you're a beautiful woman."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"You're just sayin that."

"No, I ain't. If I liked women, you'd be exactly the kind of beautiful I'd like."

She sighed and rested her head against his chest again. "Oh, Jack," she whispered.

"Come on, let's go sit down." He led her into the living room and sat beside her on the couch. Franki curled up next to him, her legs tucked next to her on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder. "Did somethin happen today? Somethin upset you?"

"What's wrong with me, Jack? I'm so ashamed. I'm divorced. I failed my marriage. So many years, just wasted away . . ." He felt her crumbling in the shaking of her body, before the tears started in earnest. Jack put his arm around her and drew her into a tight embrace.

"It's all right. Everything's gonna be all right. There's nothin wrong with you--nothin at all . . ." he continued his murmured soothing until her sobs subsided and she became quiet.

Jack thought she'd fallen asleep, so was surprised when she looked up at him, her eyes dark. He recognized the look of longing and pulled away. "Franki, I told ya I think you're a beautiful woman and I like ya, but not in that way. I want ta be your friend, maybe be like a brother in law ta you, but nothin more. I want ya ta know, I love your brother, more than anything, 'cept my son."

Franki flushed and dropped her eyes. "Im sorry, Jack, I don't know what came over me."

"I know you're lonely and hurtin and confused, but this ain't the way ta handle it."

"I know. It's just . . . I was startin ta feel so much better about everything. And then Ben started flirting with me. At least, I think he was flirting with me. That made me feel even better, but then I started thinking maybe he felt sorry for me, maybe I really am just pathetic."

"Ben? Flirting with you?"

"I . . . yes."

Jack grinned down at her. Franki's cheeks bloomed a rosy pink and she smiled a shy smile.

"I may be wrong, but Ben don't seem the type that'd flirt with a woman just because he felt sorry for her."

She squinted her eyes at him and asked, "You think so?"

"I do."

Franki put her head back down on his shoulder. She was silent for a while before she spoke softly, "Sorry about tonight, Jack. If you and Ennis want me to leave, Ill understand."

"Forget it, nothing happened, right? Well keep it just between us. But it ain't never gonna happen again, understand?"

"Understood." She stood up, a little unsteadily. "I'm goin ta bed. I remember now why I don't drink very often. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Franki."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_Tuesday, December 28, 1976_

Ennis pulled into the driveway and turned off the station wagon, but didn't make a move to get out of the car. A light burned in the kitchen, for him, he knew. He'd called Jack when they'd made a gas and bathroom stop a few hours ago and let him know they'd be home in the middle of the night. Jack had offered to wait up, but Ennis told him he should just go to bed; however, he wasn't surprised to see the door open and Jack step out into the cold, his feet slipped into a pair of packs, but not wearing a coat. Ennis watched him for a few seconds, watched a slow grin start and build into a sight precious to his eyes–Jack's sweet smile. He opened the door and stepped out, into Jack's waiting arms.

"Told ya you should go ta bed, dumbass," Ennis said, wrapping his arms tight around Jack.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep, knowin you'd be here soon. Wanted ta make sure ya made it okay. There's a storm movin in, accordin to the news," Jack replied, before moving in for a kiss. "Missed ya, cowboy."

"I missed you, too." They shared another kiss and broke apart. "You wanna get the girls' suitcases outta the back?" Ennis asked, going to the other side of the car to wake Junior up.

"Yep."

Ennis shook Juniors shoulder. She jumped and flinched away from him, her eyes wild with fear for a heartbeat. "Hey, little darlin, it's just yer daddy. We're at the farm, sweetheart. Time ta go in and get in yer bed."

"Daddy?" she asked, sounding confused and a little bit frightened.

"Is something wrong, darlin?" He brushed her hair back from her face.

"No, Daddy, nothing's wrong. I was just havin a bad dream."

"You gonna be okay ta go in the house? I think I'm gonna have ta carry your sister."

"I'm fine, Daddy. Just a bad dream." She smiled to reassure him, but he kept his eyes on her, even as he opened the back door to get Franny out of the car. She didn't even wake up, just wrapped her arms tight around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. He carried her in and tucked her in her bed. Junior was still standing in the living room, looking around, when he was done tucking Franny in.

"What's the matter, Junior, you forget which room is yours?"

"No, Daddy, just happy ta be here," she replied.

Jack emerged from her room and said, "I put your suitcase on that bench at the end of your bed, Junior. I'm sure happy you girls are here."

Junior looked at him with the same wariness in her eyes that was there when she first met him. His smile faltered a little.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm beat. I'm sure you are too. You want anything before bed?"

"No, thanks, Daddy. I'll see ya in the morning," she replied and went into her room and shut the door.

Jack looked at Ennis and asked, "Did something happen on the way home?"

"No, nothing."

"She's actin kinda strange, don't ya think?"

"She probably just needs ta re-adjust ta bein here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jack replied. "Come on, let's get you ta bed. Look like yer about ta fall over."

"I am." Ennis took Jack's proffered hand and followed him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No, not really," Jack replied.

"Good. You get that party all planned?" Ennis asked, talking around his toothbrush.

"Yep." Jack slipped his arms around Ennis's waist. "I missed you."

"You already told me that."

"Bears repeatin."

Ennis spat out his toothpaste, rinsed his mouth, and turned in Jack's arms. "It's good ta be home," he said low.

* * *

Ennis was up early the next morning and had the morning chores done before any of the rest of the household was up. He was just getting his second cup of coffee when Junior came out of her room, dressed in jeans and a sweater.

"Morning, Junior," he said, slipping his arm around her. Junior stiffened a second before she leaned into him and returned the half-hug.

"Morning, Daddy. Where's Jack?"

"I don't know–still sleeping or workin in the office. Is your sister up yet?" She shrugged. "Want some breakfast?"

"Not yet, thanks."

Bobby's bedroom door opened in the loft above them and he came out and leaned over the railing. "Hi, Junior! Hi, Dad! Where's Franny?"

"Morning, Bobby. Franny's still sleeping."

"No, I'm not," Franny said, peeking out from her bedroom door.

"Franny!" Bobby exclaimed and ran down the stairs to her room. "Can I come in?"

"I ain't even dressed yet," she said.

"Well, hurry up! I got lots to show you!"

"Better get dressed yourself, Bob," Ennis told him. Bobby ran back up the stairs and into his room.

"Daddy? Why'd he call you 'dad'?" Junior asked.

Ennis realized he'd forgotten to talk to the girls about that particular issue. "Well, he decided that since he lives with me and Jack and we're both kinda like dads to him. I mean, of course Jack is his dad, but he calls him 'daddy', so he decided to call me 'dad'." He paused to try and collect his thoughts into some semblance of coherence.

"That ain't fair. You're _my_ daddy. And Franny's."

"Darlin, I know it don't seem fair, but can ya understand why he wants–"

"It ain't fair!" she yelled, ran to her room, and slammed the door.

Ennis stood there, shocked. His daughter, neither of his daughters, had ever talked to him like that. He heard a noise above and looked up into Jack's eyes.

"What was that about?" Jack asked, his eyes crinkled with concern.

"You didn't hear?"

"Just the part about it not being fair and the door slamming." He started down the stairs.

"Bobby called me 'dad' and Junior heard it and didn't like it."

"I thought you were gonna talk to the girls about it on the way home?"

"I forgot all about it." He sighed. "I better go talk ta Franny," he said and knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called. Ennis walked in and shut the door. Franny was dressed and sitting on her bed brushing her hair. "Hey, Daddy. Do you know how to braid? I want my hair in a braid."

"Yep, turn around." She handed him the brush and turned around. He combed through her hair and split it into three strands and wove them together. "I wanted to talk to you and Junior about something. I meant to talk to ya on the way here and I forgot. Ya'll know Bobby lives here with us all the time."

"Duh, Daddy."

"Well, since he's been here, he feels real close ta me. He asked if he could start callin me 'dad' and I said it was okay."

"But you ain't his daddy."

"I know, darlin, but he don't have a momma alive anymore–"

"And he's got two daddies," she interrupted him.

"Sorta, yeah." He finished the braid and held out his hand for the rubber band. "How do you feel about it?"

She didn't reply at first, as she mulled it over for a moment. "I guess it's okay. I wish me an Junior could live here with you and Jack, though."

"I know ya do, sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Are things okay at home? Really okay?"

She hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I guess."

There was a knock on the door and Bobby shouted from the other side. "Franny? Come on! I wanna show you my fort!"

"I guess you better go before he really starts yelling," Ennis said, smiling at her.

She slid off the bed and opened the door. "I want some breakfast first," she told Bobby. "I'm starving."

Ennis followed her into the kitchen, said hello to Kelly, who had arrived and was putting breakfast on the table. Franny gave Kelly a hug before taking a seat at the table.

"Want some more coffee?" Jack asked Ennis.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "Franki up yet?"

"No, she worked late last night."

"You too don't stay out too long, it's really cold out there." Ennis told Bobby and Franny. "Make sure you bundle up good."

"We will," Bobby replied. "When we come in do we get to open presents?" he asked, his eyes bright.

"Yep," Ennis replied, cutting his eyes to Junior's room.

Jack took a seat next to Franny. "We sure missed you girls around here," he told her.

"Me too. I mean, I missed being here with ya'll," she said.

"Are you done eating, Franny?" Bobby asked, sliding away from the table and gathering up his dishes to take to the sink.

"Almost, hold on." She drained her orange juice and slid her chair out. Ennis sat in her chair and he and Jack watched the kids bundle up in snowpants, boots, hats, mittens, coats, and scarves and head out the door into the cold.

"Remember, don't stay out too long," Jack reminded them.

"Okay, we know," Bobby replied, closing the door behind them.

Ennis put his hand on Jack's knee and leaned close. "Where's the pup?"

"Tyler's bringing it out at noon." Jack said. "What's going on with Junior? I thought we were okay."

"I don't know. Both girls are actin kinda strange."

"It's probably just that they haven't been here for so long. They just need some time to adjust."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Jack drained his coffee mug and stood up. "I'm gonna fix that stove in the sauna, you wanna help me?"

"Sure," Ennis replied and followed him into the basement. Kelly was standing at the drier, folding linens.

"You guys come to help me?" she asked.

"We came to put the new stove in the sauna. I thought maybe the girls would wanna try it out while they're here."

"I'm sure they will." She finished the last towel and put it in the basket. "I'll be upstairs, if you need me."

"Thanks, Kelly."

* * *

"Hey, Sunshine, having fun?"

Beau turned away from the dirty hay he was shoveling, toward the low voice behind him and into dark, sparkling eyes. "Not really–wanna help me?"

"No way, you look like you got everything under control," Tyler said, grinning at him.

"Looks like you don't quite have things under control," Beau replied, nodding at the squirming bundle in Tyler's jacket. He propped the pitchfork against the stall door and leaned in to kiss Tyler. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and felt a cold wetness against his chin and looked down just in time to get another wet puppy kiss.

Tyler laughed and held onto the wiggling bundle a little tighter, while Beau wiped his chin. "Can you help me? Would you go in and see if they're ready for this little girl yet?"

"Anything for you, babe," Beau replied. He took off his dirty gloves to scratch behind her ears. "What kind is she?"

"Just a mutt. I guess she's a little golden retriever, lab, and husky. She's a pretty little thing."

"She sure is."

"I'll be back in a minute," Beau said and headed for the house. He didn't need to go far, because Jack was on his way out to the barn.

"I saw ya pull up," he told Tyler.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to bring her in right away. Beau was gonna check."

"Sure. Thanks for bringing her all the way out, Tyler. We sure do appreciate it." Jack reached for the puppy. She was soft and fluffy, the color of butter, with a fat little belly and dark nose.

"No problem. Bill's cousin was glad to find a good home for her."

"You guys still coming to the party?"

"Yep, we're looking forward to it," Beau replied.

"Okay, see you then," Jack said, nodding at Tyler. "I better get going, we're in the middle of opening gifts. We're havin a late Christmas with the girls. Thanks again, Tyler." He gave a wave as he disappeared around the corner of the barn.

Tyler grabbed the front of Beau's coat and pulled him close. "Do you have to stay late tonight?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good," Tyler replied, then leaned close to resume the kiss the puppy had interrupted. Tyler broke it off and said, "I should get back to work."

"Did you have lunch?"

"Yeah, I had a sandwich on the way over."

"See you tonight," Beau whispered, his eyes on Tyler's mouth.

Tyler's lips met his again and they were lost in each other for several long moments, until a sound came from the door.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Ben said, a twinkle in his eyes. "I thought you were mucking out the stalls, Peterson."

'Just taking a break," Beau replied, flashing him a grin.

"Damn, I wish I could get kissing breaks. Is that something I have to sign up for or does it kick in after I been working here for a while?"

Beau chuckled and murmured, "Fuck you, Ben," before turning back to Tyler and his lips.

"No, thanks, man. I'm going in for a cup of coffee, you want me to bring you one?"

"Sure, thanks."

Tyler broke their kiss and repeated, "I better go."

Beau kissed him one last time, "All right, bye, baby."

* * *

The light, playful mood that permeated the barn was not present in the house, in spite of Ennis and Jack's best efforts to make this a happy time. Franny and Bobby were giggly and seemed to be oblivious to the tension in the air, but Ennis did catch them both casting inquiring looks at Junior, and each other, from time to time. Junior, for her part, had withdrawn into herself and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. Franki had been thrilled to meet the girls, but was now tentative and hesitant to intrude on their family time.

They were in the living room, surrounded by the detritus of opening gifts, when Jack disappeared outside for a few minutes. When he returned, Bobby was the first to notice the wiggling bundle under his jacket.

"What's that, Daddy?"

"I don't know, why don't you kids come and see."

"Come on, Franny, Junior . . ." Bobby said, jumping up and running to Jack. He bounced up and down while waiting for the girls. Franny approached eagerly, but Junior held back and moved much slower. When they were all standing in front of him, he allowed the puppy to wiggle its head out of the top of his jacket. Franny squealed, Bobby started jumping up and down again, and Junior burst into tears and fled into her bedroom.

Ennis exchanged an 'oh-shit-what-now' look with Jack before following her. He knocked, but didn't wait for her to answer and went into her room. She was on her stomach on her bed, crying softly into the pillow she clutched in her hands. Ennis sat on the bed and put a tentative hand on her back.

"It's all right, sweetheart," he said quietly, running his hand up and down her back. "You wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

"No."

"You want me to leave you alone?"

"No."

"Okay." He sat silently, continuing his soft stroking of her back, until he felt her relax and stop crying. She turned over and pulled herself up to rest her back against her headboard, pulled the pillow to her chest, and wiped her face against it.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I know I'm being a brat."

"You're not being a brat."

"I don't even know why. I don't know why, but I'm just so . . . so . . . angry."

"Is this about Bobby calling me dad?"

"No. Yes. A little bit." She looked up at him before asking, "Does he have to call you that?"

"He doesn't have to, but I'm not going to ask him not to. I love you and Franny more than anything; I hope you know that." She nodded. "But you know how I feel about Jack." He hesitated, gathering his courage. "But Bobby is a part of Jack and I've started to love him like a son."

"But, Daddy, that's not fair. Bobby isn't your son. He's Jack's. And if it weren't for Jack, you wouldn't even be here, you'd be back in Wyoming, where you belong." The tears started again, falling fast down her cheeks.

"Junior," Ennis started, not sure where to begin. He decided to start with the easiest answer. "I know Bobby isn't my son, but that don't mean I can't love him like he is." He reached out and took her hand. "Even if Jack wasn't living here, I would be here. Remember, this was my uncle's farm and he left it to me. The only thing keeping me in Wyoming was you girls and you were the ones who made me realize how unhappy I was."

"We were wrong," Junior whispered.

"You don't mean that, sweetheart."

"I know, but I still want you back home!" she exclaimed, as a sob escaped from her.

"Junior, what's going on at home?"

She looked away, but not before he noticed the fear that filled her eyes. "Nothing, I just miss you."

He regarded for a moment before asking, "Are you sure? That's all it is?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy, I'm sure! Come on," she said, throwing the pillow aside and hopping off her bed. "I want to see the puppy." She opened the door and was in the kitchen, where Bobby and Franny were playing with the puppy, before he'd reached the doorway.

"What's going on?" Jack whispered.

Ennis shook his head and said, "I'm not sure. She keeps saying nothing's going on, that she doesn't know what's really wrong, but I don't know if I believe her."

Jack touched Ennis's arm, gave a small measure of comfort, then said to the kids, "Hey, since Junior is the oldest, I think she ought to be the one to give our new little girl a name." He looked at Junior with soft eyes and asked, "What do ya say, darlin? That okay with you?"

Junior buried her face in the puppy's soft fur before looking up and into Jack's eyes, her own swimming with tears. "I'd like that. I think we should name her Honey."

"Honey? That's a girly name!" Bobby protested.

"I think she's sweet and kind of the same color as honey," Junior replied. Ennis could see the tears beginning to start again and stepped in to support her, even knowing that he'd have to be calling this dog 'honey' for the next several years.

"I think it's perfect, sweetheart. What do you think, Franny?"

"I like it. Junior's right–she's just so sweet," Franny said, nuzzling Honey with her cheek.

"I think so too," Jack agreed.

"Honey, it is then," Ennis said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_Tuesday, December 28, 1976_

Honey was scampering around the house, followed by Junior, Franny, and Bobby, who were all giggling and laughing, when Ennis reminded them that Honey might need to be taken outside and asked Bobby to do it. The girls started to follow, but he asked them to stay.

Franki exchanged a look with Ennis and excused herself and headed upstairs to the bedroom she'd moved to, saying, "I have to get ready for work."

"Is something wrong, Daddy?" Franny asked.

"No, not really. Remember I told you Bobby's grandma is staying with us? She stayed at Alice's last night, but she's gonna be back here soon and I was hoping you girls wouldn't mind sharing a room for the rest of your visit."

Junior crossed her arms and set her jaw. Franny looked from her sister to her dad and said, "I don't mind letting her use my room, Daddy. I'll get my stuff and put it in Junior's room." She hopped off the couch and went to her room.

"I don't want to share a room with you," Junior groused to Franny's back, then turned to Ennis and said, "That's not fair, Daddy. Why does she have to be here during our visit? This is supposed to be _our _time with you."

"I'm sorry, but she was all alone down in Texas, so Jack invited her up here, and there ain't no sense in her paying for a hotel room when she's gonna be here most a the time anyway."

Junior huffed out a loud breath, turned on her heel, and went into her room and shut the door, hard, behind her.

Ennis looked at Jack. "_That ain't fair _is quickly becoming my least favorite saying."

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted and he reached for Ennis's hand. "I have a feeling we ain't heard the last of it."

"I'm gonna see if Franny needs some help," Ennis said.

"You want some coffee? I'm gonna make a fresh pot."

"Yeah," he started towards Franny's bedroom, then turned back and reached for Jack's hand again and squeezed it. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack smiled a real smile. "Junior kinda reminds me a Lureen–she's got that spunk an sass in her that is a terrible and beautiful thing ta behold. She's a strong little girl, Ennis."

"Yeah, she is, ain't she?" he looked toward her door and sighed. "Guess I ain't ever had it directed at me before."

"I'm sure we'll live," Jack said.

The door opened behind them and Bobby lead Faye and Alice in, their hands full of tupperware containers. "Grandma! Look what we got for Christmas!" he was shouting. The ladies set the containers on the counter before turning back to pet and admire Honey.

Franny emerged from her room, dragging her suitcase. She stopped and looked into the noisy kitchen. Her eyes lit up and the sight of Alice and she rushed in and threw her arms around her.

"Well, hello, sweetie," Alice said, her eyes glistening.

"It's so good to see you," Franny said.

"It's good to see you, too. I've sure missed you girls."

Franny disentangled herself from Alice's arms and looked up at Faye.

"Franny, this is Bobby's grandma, Faye Newsome," Jack said.

"Hello," Franny replied.

"Faye, as you mighta deduced, this is Franny Del Mar, Ennis's youngest daughter."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, young lady. Bobby talks about you all the time," Faye said.

"He does?" Franny asked.

"He sure does. All good things, of course! Is your sister here, too?"

"Yes, ma'am, she's in her room."

"Franny, why don't you take your stuff in and see if Junior will join us," Ennis said.

Franny sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "All right, but I don't know if she will."

Alice and Faye began putting away the food they'd brought for the party, while Jack made a fresh pot of coffee and Bobby played with Honey while talking non-stop. Ennis was quiet, his eyes straying frequently to Junior's bedroom door. His lips lifted in a smile when she and Franny emerged moments later, both looking pleasant. Ennis introduced her to Faye and she hugged Alice and fell right into helping the ladies in the kitchen.

Jack handed him a mug of coffee and sat down at the table next to him and whispered, "Well, that was a quick change in attitude."

"I don't think I'll ever understand females," Ennis replied.

"Probably just as well," Jack smirked and flashed him a grin.

* * *

It was late and the house was quiet. Ennis stared at the ceiling above him, unable to sleep. He couldn't put a finger on what was keeping him awake, because he didn't know and not knowing what was bothering him made him more uneasy, which added to his inability to fall asleep. He shifted his legs and rolled onto his side, away from Jack. A few minutes later, he flipped to his other side, now facing Jack. The minutes ticked by. He sighed and rolled onto his back, was content for a moment, then rolled away from Jack again. 

Without warning, he felt Jack snake his arms around his waist and pull him back to his body. He put his mouth to Ennis's ear and whispered, "God damn, Ennis, what in the hell has gotten inta you?"

"Am I keepin you awake?"

Jack chuckled, the sound warm and hot against Ennis's neck. "Yeah, you are."

"Sorry."

"You wanna talk about what's botherin you?"

"Maybe . . . if I knew what it was."

"Well, then, maybe I oughta just distract you," Jack murmured and pressed his lips to Ennis's neck and dug his fingers into his hip to pull him tighter against him. Ennis laced his fingers through Jack's and let his head fall back.

"Mm . . . you're awful good at bein distractin."

Jack smiled against his shoulderblade and said, "One a my many talents." He tilted his hips into Ennis and was rewarded with a long, low sigh as Ennis pressed back against him. They moved together, in perfect rhythm, until both were breathing hard. Jack moved over to let Ennis fall back and they began kissing in earnest, their arms and legs tangled together as they each tried to touch as much of the other as possible. Their bodies moved in sync and the room was filled with soft sighs and low moans and the occasional whispered word and when they came, one slipping over the edge after the other, there was a tense, palpable stillness in the air around them and then they collapsed together.

Jack kicked the blankets off his sweat-slick body and wrapped his arms around Ennis, who rested his head on Jack's chest. Ennis threaded their fingers together and kissed Jack's knuckles. "I been wonderin something," Jack asked.

Ennis chuckled, the sound sent a vibration right through Jack's body. "What?"

"You ever miss those days when we didn't have ta be quiet?"

"What?"

"You know, when we could shout and pound into each other so hard we'd make the bed move, didn't have to worry about anyone hearin us."

Ennis was silent for a moment before answering. "Maybe, sometimes, but what we got now, it's worth it, Jack. Ain't it?"

Jack's arms tightened around him, reassuring as always, as he said, "It sure is, Ennis." He pressed his lips to Ennis's brow and they were quiet. It felt like the quiet before a storm. Ennis pulled the sheet and blanket back up around them before he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_December 31, 1976_

"Wow, you girls look so grown up," Jack said.

"It's the dresses Alice made for us," Franny answered, smoothing her hands down the stiff, shiny fabric. The dresses were similar, Franny's blue and Junior's green, and had plain bodices, long sleeves with puffed shoulders, and white lace collars.

"Do I look okay, Daddy? Do you like my hair?" Junior asked. Franki had helped her curl it and pile it on top of her head.

"I don't know. Kinda makes you look older than you are," Ennis replied, faltering as he caught sight of Jack shaking his head behind Junior. "Um . . . but it looks real pretty, darlin."

"Thanks, Daddy. What do you think, Jack?" she turned and asked, looking at Jack from underneath her eyelashes.

"I think you look real pretty, Junior. You and Franny, both," he added, feeling some unease at the look in her eyes. He was relieved when a knock sounded at the door and she went to answer it.

It seemed to Ennis that the house went from quiet to complete chaos in the blink of an eye. He stood at by the fireplace, talking to Jack and Colin McIntyre, watching the picture in front of him play out. Bobby, Danny, and Quinton were in the loft above the living room, surrounded by matchbox cars and Honey, who wanted to be everywhere at once. Alice, Faye, and Russell Cloud were seated at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of each of them, talking quietly. Russell's granddaughter Star was asleep in his lap. Ben, Franki, Anna, Nancy, Leah, and Ellen were seated around the big dining room table. Ennis wasn't sure what they were talking about, but they were a loud and lively bunch and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Tyler, Beau, Kelly, Dwayne, Janie, and Dayle had taken over the couch and easy chairs in the living room and were ostensibly watching the New Year's Eve show–the one with Dick Clark, but were spending a lot of time wrapped up in who they were seated next to. He glanced at the girls' bedroom, where Franny and Hannah were playing with their new Barbie dolls. They'd each gotten Cowgirl Barbie and Cowboy Ken and some horses. He was secretly amazed at just how much effort the girls could put into making houses and acting out scenarios. Junior, Emma, and Ian had migrated to the relative quiet of the porch and when last Ennis had looked, they were lounging on the benches talking quietly.

Colin went to get a beer and Jack took the opportunity to lean close and whisper, "You're looking awful solemn all of a sudden. Something wrong?"

"Naw, it just hit me all of a sudden–we got a house fulla people and I ain't scared. Never thought I'd see that day, Jack." Jack didn't have time to do more than give him a soft wink before Colin returned.

A little after ten o'clock, Leah announced that she and Russell and the kids were leaving. "We've had a wonderful time, but dad's tired, Star's asleep, and Quinton is ready to fall over. Thanks for inviting us," she said to Jack and Ennis.

"We're happy you could come. Come back anytime," Jack replied.

"You want me to come over and help you?" Tyler asked.

"No, of course not," Leah replied. "But . . . you could come by tomorrow and watch the kids for me. The girls invited me to a movie and I could use a sitter."

"Okay," he said, wrestling Quinton into his coat.

"Drive safe," Beau said, helping Russell down the steps.

"You boys are too young to worry so much," Russell said.

"I know, I know," Beau replied, grinning down at him. "See you tomorrow."

"You're coming with Tyler?" Russell asked.

"Don't I go everywhere with him? I don't want to let him out of my sight," he whispered conspiratorially.

"See you tomorrow, then."

The rest of the adults gathered in the kitchen and dining room for a second go-round of food, or what Alice called "a little lunch". Ennis was laughing at a story Dayle was telling about his college roommate when he noticed Junior and Ian in the living room sitting much too close together. Ian looked uncomfortable and inched away. What surprised Ennis was that Junior followed him, with a look in her eyes that Ennis had only seen in women much older than his daughter. A sick feeling twisted in Ennis's gut, but he could not name what it was. Ian stood up and came into the kitchen for more food and, when Ennis looked back, Junior was laughing and giggling with Emma just like her normal self. He wondered if he'd imagined what he'd seen before, but couldn't quite dismiss his feeling of unease.

At five minutes to twelve, Alice and Faye began pouring glasses of champagne for the adults and sparkling juice for the children. When the ball dropped at Times Square, everyone toasted and the house was filled with shouts of "Happy New Year!" As it happened, Jack and Ennis were across the room from each other. Jack lifted Bobby and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, while Ennis hugged and kissed each of his girls. Ennis kept his arms around them while he watched his friends hug and kiss each other. His eyes met Jack's across the room and they exchanged a soft, knowing smile. They'd come a long way since the beginning of 1976, but he knew there was a long way left to go. One thing he knew, for sure, was that he wasn't going anywhere without Jack.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_January 1, 1977_

Jack looked around at his friends and family and realized he was right where he should be. The previous year had been a roller coaster of highs and lows, but tonight–tonight he was happy. He met Ennis's eyes and his heart swelled with love and he felt, at this moment, that nothing could hurt them ever again.

The celebration quieted down after the stroke of midnight and the guests were getting ready to leave when Franny pulled on Ennis's sleeve. "Daddy, it looks like there's a fire outside."

"What do you mean, Franny?"

"Look," she dragged him into the porch and pointed down the driveway. He could see orange and yellow flames flickering and dancing and sparks rising into the night sky.

"Jack! Come here!" Ennis shouted, already pulling his boots on.

Jack hurried into the porch, followed by Tyler and Beau. "What's the matter?"

"Somethin's on fire," Ennis replied, pulling on his jacket, followed by his leather work gloves.

Jack looked out the window while Tyler and Beau grabbed their own boots. Dwayne, Dayle, Colin, and Ian were not far behind. "What the hell is burnin? Where're my boots?" Jack asked, digging through the pile of shoes and boots. Ennis was already out the door and running down the driveway before the rest of the guys had their coats on. After they left, Franny started pulling her own snowboots on.

"What are you doing, honey?" Alice asked.

"I wanna see what's going on."

"You better just stay here, you don't want to get in their way. Come on, let's make them a pot of hot cocoa. They'll need something to warm them up after being out in the cold." Alice said, making an effort to keep the worry out of her voice. "Has someone called the fire department?" she asked.

"I did," Anna assured her. "Hopefully they'll be here soon."

"At least there are no houses down there," Ellen said.

Alice looked down at Franny's big blue eyes as they darted between the ladies. "Franny, why don't you go put on that nice, warm flannel nightgown your aunt Franki got you for Christmas while we clean up all this mess and then we'll make the cocoa. You don't want to get your dress dirty, do you? You've done such a good job keeping it clean tonight."

"Okay."

"Hannah, you too," Ellen said. "Did you bring your bag into Franny's room?"

"Yep, it's there, mama."

"All right, you girls go change. Emma, you should help Junior get her bag ready to take to our house. Junior, maybe you should change into jeans and a sweatshirt. Make sure to hang your dress up," Ellen added.

Jack ran down the driveway after Ennis, his heart pounding. He could already see what was burning; he slowed when it occurred to him that the fire might not have been an accident. Ennis was standing close to the fire, his back ramrod straight, hands clenched into fists on his hips. Jack stood next to him and watched as their sign, the visual symbol of their unity–that the farm belonged to Del Mar and Twist–go up in flames. Jack reached for Ennis's arm and their eyes locked as a wordless message passed between them.

"Holy shit!" Ben said, as the rest of the guys reached them. "Who the hell would do something like this?"

Tyler turned away, suspicion already swirling in his mind, and hung his head. Beau turned with him and put his arm around him and asked softly, "You okay?" Tyler shrugged.

Dwayne, Dayle, and Ian hung back, as if they knew they could provide no help.

"The fire department should be on the way," Colin said.

"Won't make no difference. In fact, we should probably call and tell them not to bother," Ennis said.

"Somebody obviously wanted to send a message," Jack added.

"You really think so?" Colin asked.

"Don't you?" Jack asked. Colin didn't reply.

The sirens and lights of the fire truck, lead by a sheriff's cruiser, disturbed the peace of the night long before they reached the fire, which was almost out by that time. The firemen put out the dwindling flames and sprayed the area around the sign to put out any stray sparks that may have escaped.

"Hey, Travis," Colin greeted the sheriff.

"Colin, what brings you out tonight?"

"We were having a New Year's get-together here with my neighbors," he indicated Ennis, then Jack. "This is Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist. They took over the farm from Ennis's Uncle James. Ennis, Jack, this is Deputy Travis Drake."

"I'll need to ask you a few questions," the deputy said.

"You wanna go up to the house? It's mighty cold out here," Jack said.

"Let me take a look around out here first, then yeah, I wouldn't mind getting out of the cold."

Colin stayed with Jack and Ennis while they waited for the deputy to look around and take some notes. When he was done, they followed his cruiser back to the house.

"I guess you were having a party," Deputy Drake said when he got inside and saw everyone there. The ladies had finished cleaning up the party detritus and retired to the living room.

Bobby tugged on Jack's hand and asked, "Daddy, what happened? Ian said the farm sign was on fire, is that true, Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's true. Me an Ennis need to talk to the deputy. You and Danny go get your cars and stuff cleaned up and get ready for bed. He still spendin the night?" Jack asked Bobby, but looked at Colin. Colin nodded. "Go on, put your stuff away and get in bed. I'll be up soon ta tuck you in an say good-night."

Bobby and Danny went up the stairs without protest and started picking up the cars that were scattered on the floor in the loft.

Kelly poured Ennis, Jack, Colin, and Travis each a mug of hot chocolate and passed them around the table where they sat. "Beau, Tyler, Dwayne, and Dayle went back out to take care of the chores and make sure everything was all right in the barns," she said, her voice low.

"Thanks, Kelly," Jack replied.

Franny stood next to Ennis and put her arm around him. Not until then, did his jaw start to unclench the tiniest bit.

"So, tell me what happened tonight," Travis started.

"Well," Jack began, "we were all inside, some people were starting to pack up to go home, when someone noticed the fire."

"I did," Franny said.

Deputy Drake turned to her and asked, "You did? What's your name?"

"Franny Del Mar."

"What did you see, Franny?"

She looked at Ennis, her eyes a little frightened, but he nodded, so she answered calmly, "I just looked out the window and saw the fire. I didn't know what it was, at first, but the more I looked, the more I realized it was a fire. I didn't know what was burning. Well, I didn't know what it was until Ian came in and told us that it was the sign burning. So, I told my daddy I saw the fire and he ran outside."

"Did you notice anything else? Did you see anyone outside by the fire?"

"No, it was too dark and far away."

"Anything else you can think of?" Franny shook her head. "Well, if you do, make sure to tell one of the adults and have them call me. Thank you, Franny."

"Franny, you girls go get in bed now," Ennis said. She looked like she might protest, but she didn't.

"Come on, Hannah, let's go," she said. Hannah followed her into the girls' bedroom.

"Is Franny your daughter?" Travis asked Ennis.

"Yep."

"What happened next? Did you reach the fire first?"

"Yep," Ennis answered.

"Did you see anyone? Did you see a car leaving or anything?"

"Didn't see nothin but the fire. Smelled gas or oil, somethin like that."

"It's clear it was set intentionally," Jack said.

"Why do you say that?" Travis asked.

"It was the only thing burnin an there was the smell of gas. Nothin else makes sense, is all," Jack replied, his voice tight.

"Who lives here?" Travis asked.

"Ennis and me and my son Bobby. Ennis's sister Franki is staying here awhile. Ennis's girls, Franny and Junior, are here over the holidays, along with my mother-in-law."

The deputy looked at Jack, a speculative look in his eyes. "You're married?"

"I'm a widower," Jack replied.

"What about you, Ennis, you married?"

"I'm divorced. My ex lives in Wyoming."

"So, you two guys live here together?"

"Yeah," Jack replied.

Travis looked from one to the other, one eyebrow raised, a speculative look in his eye. "So, what reason could someone possibly have to burn down that sign and send you a message?" he finally asked.

Jack could feel his jaw start to clench even tighter. He _knew_ that the deputy knew about him and Ennis, that he'd at least heard the rumors, just by his look and the tone of his voice. What Jack didn't know was why he was dragging it out, making a game of it and that stretched Jack's patience taut. "What d'you wanna know, Deputy?" he asked, covering his anger with a smile.

"Just trying to get a handle on why someone would deliberately vandalize your property."

Colin leaned forward and put his clasped hands on the table and said, "Travis, Jack and Ennis are good neighbors and they're good men. And they're gay. Is that what you're getting at? Why don't you stop making snide innuendos about them and get out there and look for the asshole responsible for this. Before that asshole decides to take things further and actually hurt someone."

Travis looked at him, his eyes deceptively calm, and said, "Like I said, Colin, I'm just trying to get a handle on things. You boys have any idea why someone would do this?"

"No, we don't," Jack replied.

"All right, well, if you think of anything else or something else happens, you give me a call. I'll swing by in the morning and take a look in the light of day. I may have some questions, are you going to be home?" Jack nodded. Travis put his hat on and stood up. "Have a good night. I'll let myself out."

When the door closed behind the deputy, Jack looked at Colin and whistled. "Wow, you like livin on the edge, don't ya?"

"Naw. Travis and I went to school together. He can be an asshole sometimes, but he takes the law seriously."

"Thanks, Colin," Ennis said, finally speaking.

"Well, I guess we'd all better get out of here and let you guys get some sleep, if you can," Colin said.

It didn't take long for everyone who wasn't staying to clear out; Ennis and Jack were alone in the kitchen after checking that all the windows and doors were locked. Ennis set out the coffee pot and got it ready for morning while Jack rinsed the cocoa mugs and put them in the sink to be washed in the morning. He was just finishing when he felt Ennis's arms snake around him.

"Happy New Year, little darlin," Ennis whispered.

"Ain't gettin off ta such a great start," Jack said as he turned and put his arms around Ennis's neck

"First half hour was pretty good. At least we're together. That's somethin. Never thought it'd be possible, Jack."

"Me neither." Jack cupped Ennis's face between his palms and leaned in for a kiss.

Jack broke away reluctantly and murmured, "Thought you'd be more upset at that sheriff talkin ta us like that."

"Probably will be tomorrow, but tonight I'm plum wore out. Come on, we best be gettin some sleep." He took Jack's hand and led him to their bedroom.

It didn't take long to change into pajamas and get in bed. Once there, though, Jack couldn't sleep. He spooned his body around Ennis and tried to relax, hoping the warmth and comfort would lull him to sleep, but every sound the old house made was amplified and he couldn't tune them out.

He thought Ennis was asleep, so he was surprised when he broke the silence. "I know you ain't sleepin."

"Nope."

"What d'ya think, Jack?"

Jack sighed and tightened his arms around Ennis. Coulda just been kids, out for a joy ride, causin trouble just cause they can. Maybe we ain't the only place they hit."

"Mm . . . maybe," Ennis replied, weariness slurring his words together.

"Go to sleep, Ennis."

"Should stay awake, just in case," he said.

"You've been putting in extra long days with the girls here and still tryin ta work." Jack kissed the back of his neck and was rewarded with a soft sigh. He whispered, "Go ta sleep. I can't anyway. Might go downstairs in a bit."

Ennis sighed again and settled against him and Jack knew he was already gone. Jack closed his eyes and tried to relax and even managed to fall into a restless doze at times, but ultimately, when light started to creep into the room, signaling the beginning of the day, he gave up and slipped from between the warm nest of sheets and heavy quilts. He pulled a flannel shirt over his t-shirt, decided to stay in his pajama bottoms, and grabbed a pair of socks. Before he left the room, he took a look down at the bed where Ennis was sprawled on his back, his face luminescent in the blue light of early morning. He looked peaceful and so young–so beautiful; Jack felt a rush of love fill his heart and couldn't help himself from running a finger down curve of Ennis's thumb where his hand curled on the pillow. Ennis had once called him an angel and smiled, thinking, _It takes one ta know one, darlin. _He didn't know if that was true, but it sounded good and Ennis certainly looked like one at this moment.

* * *

Beau slid down next to Tyler, kissing him, though his breath was ragged and uneven. He curled next to Tyler's side and brushed his blonde curls off his sweat-bathed face. "Baby, that was amazing."

Tyler pulled him close and murmured, "Yeah."

When Tyler didn't say anything more, Beau said, "It didn't work, though."

"What?"

"It was supposed to take your mind off things."

"It did . . . for a while."

"That's what I thought." Beau traced a swirling pattern on Tyler's stomach. "Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know that there's anything to talk about." He sighed and said, "Or maybe there's too much." He nuzzled and kissed the top of Beau's head. "I hope they figure out who set the fire tonight. And I hope it wasn't my brother," he finished quietly.

"Me, too, for your sake. And your dad's. He seems to be doing a lot better lately, don't you think? Maybe he's going to be okay, after all."

"Maybe . . ."

"Tyler . . ." Beau started.

When he didn't continue, Tyler shook his shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering . . ." he hesitated again.

Tyler twisted his head to try to look at Beau's face. "You can ask me anything," he said softly.

"I know. It's just, well, I'm wondering what your brother is capable of? Would he hurt someone or try to kill someone?"

Tyler closed his eyes and let his head drop back on the pillow. "I just don't know. A few years ago, I would've said there was no way he could hurt anyone, but since my mom died and my brother was killed . . . those things affected us all differently. My dad gave up on life, Leah ran away, and Steve turned into someone I don't know. He's so . . . just so . . . angry."

"And you?"

"I was already hiding things–especially by the time Dean was gone, so I just kept hiding. I tried to stay out of everyone's way and take care of things."

"What was Dean like?"

"He took after Steve in some ways–he liked to drink and party."

"But Kelly, she dated him. She doesn't seem like a partier."

"No, she's not, but she couldn't have the person she really wanted, so . . ." he trailed off and was quiet for a while. "Of course, that just fed the fire–I wouldn't date Kelly, so Steve and Dean teased me–called me a sissy, a fairy, a faggot. I was still so confused about myself; it became almost unbearable to deal with them–mostly Steve. Dean only joined in when he was around."

"Did you ever think about going out with her? To get them off your back?"

"Sure, but I couldn't. I grew up with Kelly–she's like a little sister to me. I couldn't lead her on like that, knowing that it wouldn't lead anywhere. It would only hurt her. And her and Dean started dating and he _was_good to her–he had a good, kind heart. I think they really loved each other, but then, there was the accident and everything got worse."

"But things are getting better now," Beau said.

"Yeah, some things. Leah is back, and I don't just mean physically, and dad, too." He turned on his side and slid down next to Beau and kissed him, long and deep. "And some things are better than I could've ever dreamed." He touched Beau's cheek with the back of his slender fingers before kissing him again. "I never thought I'd find someone like you–someone to love–someone who loves me."

"Me neither," Beau said. He smiled and gave him a sweet kiss before saying, "Good-night."

"'Night, Sunshine."

* * *

Jack put his arms around Franny and held her close. "It seems like you girls just got here."

"I know. I wish so bad that we could stay forever," she said, her words muffled against his shirt.

"I know, but summer will be here soon and you girls can stay for a nice long visit."

"I wish it was already summer," Franny said as she broke away from him and sighed. "I'll take my suitcase out to Daddy." She went outside carrying her suitcase.

"Junior, you ready?" Jack asked. She dropped her bag by the door and nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's sure gonna be quiet around here without you girls."

"Without Franny, you mean," Junior replied.

Jack laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Still, we're gonna miss you both." Junior looked up and met his eyes and Jack was surprised to see her brown eyes swimming in tears.

"Can't we stay, Jack?" she whispered. "If you ask him, he'll say yes, I know he will. He'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms and she clung there, sobbing quietly. "It's not that simple. Me an your daddy would give anything to have you girls here full time, but if we just keep you, your daddy could get in real trouble with the law. When you turn eighteen and can choose where you want to live, you know you can live here with us, don't you?"

"But that's six years!" she sobbed.

"I know it seems like forever, but it really ain't," Jack said, feeling helpless. "You can last that long, can't ya, darlin? And you'll be here for visits as often as possible. Okay?"

She nodded against his chest and sniffled. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt all wet," she said, pulling away from him.

"That's okay, I won't melt. Maybe you better go wash your face, though. You don't want your daddy to know you been cryin so hard, do you?"

"No, I guess not."

Jack watched her walk away and noted the dejected slump to her shoulders. When she reappeared however, only the slight redness around her eyes and the brightness in them showed she'd been crying. Ennis had the car all packed and then they were gone. Jack watched them until they disappeared; his eyes lingered on the emptiness where the farm sign should be. It had been two days and nothing else had happened, but they also had no idea who'd set the fire.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Monday, January 10, 1977_

Jack watched the sheriff cruiser pull up next to the garage; he recognized Deputy Travis Drake when he got out of the car and took a long look around before ascending the steps to knock on the door.

"Come on in," Jack called. "You want a cup of coffee?" he asked, by way of hello.

"Sure, thanks," Travis answered.

Jack poured them each a cup and set Travis's in front of him before taking a seat across from him.

"Where's Mr. Del Mar?"

"Deliverin a horse down south of St. Paul–won't be home till tomorrow sometime."

"James always did do fine business."

"Well, we're holdin our own," Jack replied, a bit defensively.

"That's what I hear," Travis replied, looking out the window toward the barn.

"You investigatin us?" Jack asked.

Travis's eyes snapped back to him and his mouth raised in a slight grin. "No, that's just what I heard in passing. Sounds like you and Mr. Del Mar have been doing just fine since James died."

"You may as well start callin him Ennis. He ain't likely ta respond ta Mr. Del Mar," Jack commented.

"I stopped by to let you know that we haven't found out much about the fire yet. There were a couple more set that night in this general area. An old outbuilding on a nearby farm and a couple of mailboxes."

"So, what d'ya make of it?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking it was a random act of vandalism and you guys were unlucky enough to get hit."

Jack raised his eyebrows and took a drink of coffee. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Yep, I do," Travis replied. "But you let me know if anything else happens."

Faye walked into the kitchen then, her hair loose and hanging around her shoulders, but stopped when she saw Jack and Travis at the table. "Oh, I didn't know we had company," she said. "I was just seein if Alice is here."

"Haven't seen her, yet."

"She's coming to take me to get my hair cut. Her sister Dona has a beauty shop in Goosedown."

"Faye, this is Deputy Drake. He was here on New Year's Eve."

"I remember," she said, smiling at him.

"Just call me Travis. We aren't that formal around here," Travis smiled back at her, just before a light knock sounded at the door.

"Oh, that must be Alice," Faye said, going to the door. She returned with Alice following her.

"Well, Travis Drake, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"Just following up on the fire," he replied. "You're looking well, Alice. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It's been too long since we had a good visit. You should come over for dinner some night." She noticed Jack and Faye looking at them curiously. "Travis and my son Patrick were friends back in high school and after."

"Aw, we're still friends. He just got too busy with having a family and all," Travis said, flushing slightly.

"It's not too late for you to have a family, Travis," Alice told him. "Just have to make time for it."

"Okay, how did we get to discussing my private life?" Travis asked the room in general.

Alice smiled and patted Travis's shoulder gently "You ready to go, Faye?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm ready. I'll just grab my coat and purse," she said, already moving toward the porch.

"Bye, boys. Now Travis, you stop by sometime," Alice said. "See you later, Jack."

Travis and Jack watched them leave and turned back to each other, slightly disconcerted. "She's a sweet lady," Jack finally said.

"Yeah, she is. Well, I better get going. Like I said, you let me know if anything else happens around here, anything suspicious or out-of-the-ordinary."

"Say, Travis, you want to come over for supper tomorrow night?" Jack asked, surprising them both.

"Um, okay, sure."

"Around six–see you then," Jack said, opening the door for him.

"Bye," Travis replied and walked to his cruiser, shaking his head a little.

* * *

Jack was on his way back from the barn late the next morning when he stopped, hearing the sound of a vehicle in the driveway, and waited, a bright smile on his face. He met the truck and trailer in front of the garage door, and waited for Ennis to shut off the engine and step down before pulling him into his arms. He kissed Ennis long and deep, still smiling through the kiss.

"Well, hello," Ennis said, smiling back at Jack.

"Didn't expect ya quite this early."

"You know me–can't stand ta be away from home much," Ennis replied, his voice pitched low and intimate.

"No more'n I like havin ya away from home, bud," Jack replied, before he kissed Ennis again. He broke away slowly and asked, "Did you eat? You want somethin? Coffee, maybe?"

"Yeah, I could use a cup and something ta eat."

Jack slid his hand down Ennis's arm, grasped his hand, and started toward the house.

"I should get my stuff," Ennis said, glancing back at the truck, "and put the trailer away."

"We'll get it after or I'll do it while ya eat somethin. Come on."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were tryin ta get something besides food in me, Jack Twist."

Jack glanced back and gave Ennis a wink, "Always, darlin', you oughta know that."

"Mm, I do," Ennis murmured.

"It's nearly lunchtime–" Jack started.

"We got any muffins? I'll just take one a those and some coffee," Ennis said. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

"No. Well, that deputy stopped by." Jack told him what Travis had reported to him, then added, "I sort of invited him ta dinner tonight."

Ennis glanced over at him, curious about the tone of Jack's voice. "Why'd ya do that?"

"I don't know. Alice was here, sayin he didn't really have any family, and he seemed, I don't know, sort a lonely, and it just . . . just slipped out, I guess."

"I kinda got the idea you didn't like him much, that night he was here."

Jack shrugged and held up his hands, palms up. "Like I said, I don't what happened."

Ennis shook his head and looked toward the living room as Franki came out of her room.

"Hey, little brother," she smiled at him.

"Mornin, Sis."

"You guys need anything from town? I gotta go to the bank and stop at the store," she said. Jack looked at Ennis and they both shook their heads. "Okay, well, see ya later."

They both said good-bye and when she'd shut the door behind her, Ennis said, "She seems a lot happier lately, don't she?"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"What?"

"Well, just seems like the last couple days, she's had somethin on her mind."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, Ennis, but she just seems a little anxious. Nothin serious, I don't think," he added, then pushed away from the table and stood up. "Well, I spose we best get some work done." Ennis reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto his lap. Jack's small gasp of surprise was lost in Ennis's mouth as his lips claimed Jack's. When they finally broke apart, Jack's eyes were a little unfocused.

"What brought that on?" he breathed, his lips already seeking Ennis's again.

"You," Ennis murmured, kissing him. "Missed you." He pulled Jack's shirt up until he could feel the warm skin of Jack's back.

Jack hissed and pressed himself closer, his chest tight against Ennis's, his boots clunking against the floor and the legs of the chair. His hands cupped Ennis's face, his thumbs drawing soft lines along Ennis's cheek and jaw. "God . . . damn . . . Ennis," Jack breathed as their lips met again. After another long, deep kiss, he broke off and said, "You know, much as I'm enjoying this, we oughta stop. Kelly'll be here soon and Bobby's upstairs."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

Ennis gave Jack one last kiss and sighed. "Finish this later, then."

Jack kissed him again and said against his lips, "Promise?"

Ennis kissed him, hard, and said, "I swear."

Jack stood up and grinned. "Come on, we got work ta do."

"Slavedriver," Ennis mumbled, following Jack into the porch and out the door, once they'd put on their outer gear.

* * *

"Jack, are you busy?" Faye stood in the doorway to the office, where Jack was standing at the desk ruffling through a pile of papers.

"No, come on in. What's on your mind?" he asked and sat down and waved his hand at the seat across from him.

"Well, I've been thinking, Jack," she hesitated and looked down at her hands where they twisted together in her lap. "Bobby is the most important person in my life–the only family I got left. I don't want ta spend the rest of my life hearing about his life over the phone or during visits once or twice a year. He's already talking about joining baseball this spring and I want to go watch his games and cheer him on. I don't want to be away from him." She finally looked up and saw Jack's eyes, the suspicion he couldn't quite keep hidden in them.

"What are ya sayin, Faye?" he asked, his tone carefully neutral, his body tense already at the thought of another custody fight over his son.

"Would it be okay with you . . . that is . . . I'm thinking about moving here to Minnesota, to be close ta Bobby."

Relief flooded Jack's body. "Are ya askin my permission?" he asked.

"I guess I am. And don't worry, I don't expect ya'll to put me up. I've talked this over with Alice and I'm gonna stay with her until I find a home of my own. The paperwork's almost done on the sale of the farm business and I'm gonna put the house up for sale, so I won't have any ties down there."

"I think it would the best thing in the world for Bobby if you were ta move up here. I've watched you two together and he loves you–loves being with you."

"I love him, too, Jack."

"I know ya do. And I also know you've been real fair where me an Ennis are concerned."

Faye looked back down at her hands and began twisting them again. "Jack, I gotta admit, I didn't know how I felt about you guys before. I mean, when L.D. died, I was in shock and didn't put too much thought inta it, other than it was nice ta have someone to rely on to get through it. When I got here, I was willing to tolerate it to see Bobby and spend time with him." She looked up as Jack stiffened and tightened his jaw, so she held up her hand and said, "Now, let me finish." She took a deep breath and went on, "It ain't easy for me ta admit this Jack, but I ain't never seen Bobby so happy an relaxed. Now, you know I loved my Lureen–she was my only child and the center of my world, but I can admit she had some failings as a mother. She was a lot like her daddy in that way–business first, family second." Faye paused to smile, her eyes far away and sad. After a moment, she met Jack's eyes again. "You were always a good balance for Bobby. L.D. may not have seen it, but I did. Always. You were always willin ta play with him and help him with his schoolwork and go to the school for conferences or when there was a problem. Still are. And Ennis, though he may be quiet and bristly, he's just a big teddy bear when it comes to the kids–Bobby and his girls. You're both real good dads, Jack."

"Faye . . ." Jack started, his eyes shining a little too bright. He cleared his throat and stood up, went around the desk and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. "Thank you. You got no idea how much it means to me ta hear you say that. Like I said, I think it'd be the best thing in the world for Bobby to have his grandma near."

"Thanks, Jack," she said and stepped away. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna find Bobby an tell him."

"Course not, go ahead." Jack sat back down at his desk, but was too full of emotion to concentrate. He turned and looked out the window and saw Ennis hurrying into the stable, his head ducked into his collar against the cold January wind, and he felt an overwhelming desire to be close to Ennis.

* * *

" . . . so my sister makes the mistake of turning her back on old Billy and that goat got her square in the butt! I think the neighbors thought someone was being murdered. Old Billy disappeared not long after that . . ." Ben looked thoughtful and amused as he finished. Beau laughed out loud and Ennis smiled. They were working together to clean out the stalls and Ben kept them amused with stories about his colorful family.

"Hey, Jack, you come out ta help?" Ben asked.

"Hi Ben, Beau," Jack replied, nodding at each of them as he walked past them and right into Ennis's arms.

"Jack, what the hell?" Ennis groused and started to push him away. Jack just pulled him tighter.

Beau snickered and said loudly, "I think I need a break. How 'bout a cup of coffee, Ben?"

"We just took a break," Ben said, pitching some dirty hay into the wheelbarrow.

Beau grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the door. "It wasn't long enough," he said and jerked his head toward Jack and Ennis.

"Oh, yeah, gottcha," Ben said, his eyes sparkling. "You think there's any of those chocolate chip cookies Faye made left?"

"Doesn't your momma ever feed you?" Ben asked

"Don't you eat them all," Jack said, his eyes never leaving Ennis's.

"What–" Ennis started, but was interrupted by Jack's kiss. "Jack," Ennis said, breaking away. Jack was pleased to see a smile fighting to break through Ennis's stoicism.

"I'm just so happy." He kissed Ennis again. "Happy to be here." Kiss. "Happy to have my son here." Kiss. "And I love you–" kiss "so much." He pressed his forehead to Ennis's.

Ennis pulled back a little to look at Jack's face and asked,"Are you stoned?"

Jack laughed. "No! I just got done talkin ta Faye and she's moving up here. She's gonna stay at Alice's till she finds her own house."

"That's what got ya so happy?" Ennis asked in a dubious tone.

"Not entirely. She had some real nice things ta say about me an you."

"Yeah? Musta been real nice things."

"Made me feel real good, real thankful we're together." He tucked his face into Ennis's neck and Ennis rubbed his chin and cheek against Jack's soft hair.

They stood like that for a long moment, until Ennis said, "Come on, let's go make sure those boys saved us a cookie or two." He took Jack's hand and lead him into the house. Inside, Jack smelled the strong scent of a fresh pot of coffee. Beau and Ben were seated the round kitchen table with Faye and Bobby. Kelly was peeling potatoes at the counter and the whole scene of domesticity filled Jack with more good feeling.

He mussed Bobby's hair and reached over him to snag a cookie off the plate in the middle of the table. "You ain't spoiling your supper now, are you?" he asked.

"Nope," Bobby replied, his mouth full of cookie.

"You boys done slackin off?" Ennis asked.

"You done makin out in the barn?" Beau asked. "Ow!" he exclaimed as Ennis gave his head a push.

"That didn't hurt," Ennis growled.

"Need your boyfriend here to protect ya?" Jack teased.

"Not if you get yours under control," Beau said, grinning.

The phone rang and Kelly reached to answer it. She called out that it was for Beau. "It's Tyler," she said.

"He must have ESP–knew I was being abused," Beau turned to say before taking the phone. "Hey, Babe, what's up?"

"So what's the plan, Faye?" Jack asked.

"I'll be going back down to Texas day after tomorrow for a couple of weeks to get everything taken care of, get the house packed up and ready to sell, and take care of my financial matters."

"Think you can do all that in a couple of weeks?" Ennis asked.

"I'm gonna try," she replied.

"You'll come back as soon as you can, won't you, Grandma?" Bobby asked.

Faye smiled at him and said, "I sure will, honey."

Beau came back to the table, his face pale and somber. "I have to leave."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Tyler's father died."

"Oh, no," Kelly said, her hand going to her mouth. "Is Tyler okay?"

"Not really–he's taking it pretty hard," Beau replied, buttoning his coat.

"Let us know if there's anything we can do," Jack told him.

"I will."

The cheerful mood had abated and Ennis and Ben, accompanied by Jack, went back to the stable to finish cleaning the stalls.

* * *

An unfamiliar black pickup truck pulled into the driveway and parked. Travis Drake, dressed in jeans and a blue, plaid flannel shirt, got out. Jack stood next to Ennis and watched from the window as he approached the door. "I didn't know if he'd really come," Jack said quietly, then went to the door to meet him.

"Good evening, Deputy Drake," Jack greeted him.

"Please, just call me Travis."

"Come on in. Want something to drink? Coffee? Soda, water, beer?"

"A beer would be great, thanks."

"You remember Ennis? And Faye, my mother-in-law?" Jack introduced, going to the refrigerator for a bottle of beer for Travis and himself. He caught Ennis's eye, questioning, and got a beer for Ennis, too.

"Sure, of course. Hello, again. Faye, your new haircut suits you," Travis told her.

"Oh," Faye blushed and put her hand to her hair self-consciously. "Thank you."

"You have a sister who lives here, too, don't you?"Travis asked Ennis.

"Yeah, Frankie. She's at work tonight."

"And here's my son, Bobby," Jack said, as Bobby came running into the kitchen.

"Is supper ready yet? I'm starving," Bobby asked.

"Bob, we have a guest," Jack said, a reprimand in his tone.

"I remember Bobby," Travis said, smiling. "And Ennis has two girls," he said, looking around for them.

"They went back home to their momma's," Ennis explained, then turned to Bobby and asked, "How about helping me finish setting the table. Work off some a that energy."

"Okay, dad," Bobby replied.

Jack saw Travis raise an eyebrow, but he didn't comment. Supper went better than Jack expected. After an initial silence while they filled their plates and started eating, Travis, Jack, and Faye kept up the conversation, peppered with questions from Bobby and an occasional addition from Ennis. They'd moved on to desert when Faye explained about her upcoming move to Minnesota.

"That's a switch," Travis said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"Well, usually people move down south away from Minnesota in the winter. Mostly older folks who can't deal with the winters anymore. We call them 'snowbirds'. They fly south for the winter, just like the birds."

"I guess I'm different than most old folks," Faye said, a bit of challenge in her tone.

Travis flushed and said, "I didn't mean . . . that is to say, you're not old."

Faye laughed and put her hand on Travis's arm and said, "Oh, I'm old, but I've still got some life left in me."

Jack grinned and pointed at Faye. "Ha! I finally see that Lureen got some of her spitfire from her momma, too." Faye smiled back at him, with only a little sadness.

"Can I go watch TV, daddy? The Fonz is on."

"Yeah, go ahead, just don't turn it up too loud."

"Thanks," he said, already half-way to the living room.

Jack began clearing the table, followed quickly by Ennis. Travis and Faye stood to help, but Jack stopped them and said, "Just sit down–you're both our guests and we got ever thing under control, right Ennis?"

"Yeah, Jack," Ennis agreed.

After they'd cleared the table and did the dishes, they joined Faye and Travis at the table where Travis was telling her about the best restaurants in town.

"Of course, no one can beat Willow Bay when Alice is cooking. It's nothing fancy, but just good, home-cooked meals."

"Sounds like you're an expert," Jack said.

"Well, for an old bachelor, I'm a pretty good cook, but it's nice to let someone else cook once in a while."

"It's nice to have someone to cook for, too, sometimes," Faye added.

Travis looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then said, "Well, I better get going. Gotta work in the morning. Thanks for inviting me, Jack."

"Anytime," Jack replied.

"Good luck with your move, Faye. Hope I'll see you around."

"You, too," Faye replied.

"Good night, Bobby," Travis called out.

"Bye!" Bobby replied, waving from the living room.

Jack shut the door after Travis and turned to give Ennis a curious look. Ennis just shrugged.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

_Tuesday, January 11, 1977_

Tyler sat on the edge of the bed and stared ahead, his eyes focused on some point in front of the wall. Beau took off his t-shirt and jeans and went to brush his teeth and splash some water on his face. When he returned, Tyler was in the same position.

"Babe?" Beau put his hand on Tyler's shoulder. At his touch, Tyler's face crumpled and he reached for Beau and pulled him close, his arms going around Beau's waist, his face pressed tight against his chest. Beau stroked his hair with one and held him close with the other, murmuring soothing sounds. Tyler shuddered a couple of times and then was silent, except for the harsh sound of his breathing. Beau began to relax a little, thinking the worst had passed, when he felt a wetness against his skin.

"Baby, it's okay to cry . . ." he leaned down to rest his head against Tyler's silky hair. Tyler whispered something. "What?" he asked softly.

"It's not fair."

"I know."

"I just got him back."

"I know."

"I should be happy I got that, but . . ."

"It's still not fair." Beau kissed Tyler's head and straightened up. "Why don't you try to get some sleep." Tyler nodded, but didn't move. Beau waited a moment, but Tyler still didn't move. As his eyes started to slide out of focus again, Beau reached down and pulled Tyler's thermal shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He brushed the back of his fingers along Tyler's cheek. "You're cold. Stand up," he whispered.

Tyler stood and waited while Beau unbuttoned his jeans and started to push them down over his hips, but finally Tyler roused himself from his stupor and finished taking them off himself and went into the bathroom. When he finished cleaning up, he returned to their bedroom, turned off the light, and slipped into the warmth of the blankets and the searing heat of Beau's embrace. Beau ran his fingers gently through Tyler's hair, from scalp to ends, over and over. This soothing feeling, combined with the steady, even sound of Beau's breathing, the warm skin pressed to his, and the soft palpitation of Beau's heartbeat beneath his cheek worked a calming magic on Tyler. The sleep that he didn't think would come stole him in moments.

*****

Tyler woke with a start, his heart pounding, his mind still tangled in the nightmare. It was dark in the room, but he was sure it was close to morning. He was cold again, even though he could smell the warmth in the cocoon of blankets and sheets he was nestled in. He lay still, catching his breath, until the cold eased out of his veins. He turned his head toward the sleeping form next to him. Beau had rolled away and lay mostly on his stomach, facing away from him. Tyler raised himself on his elbow and ran his fingers through Beau's blond curls. The quilt had slipped down and the full expanse of Beau's bare back was exposed and silvery in the faint light. Tyler touched Beau's neck and traced a path down the silky skin. He felt the sharp stir of desire, followed quickly by a pang of guilt. The grief from losing his father pressed on his heart; his hand stilled and he took a couple of slow, deep breaths.

Beau shifted under Tyler and brought the edge back to his desire. He slid his hand around Beau's hip and angled even closer, pressed himself against Beau and trailed soft kisses down Beau's neck and back and shoulder.

Beau stirred some more and made a low sound as Tyler continued to kiss and caress him, his hands running over his stomach, his hip, and down his thigh, then up to his chest and around again. When Tyler's fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, Beau arched and sighed a stuttered moan. Tyler sucked a stinging kiss on the back of his neck while his hand started a slow, caressing slide. Tyler rubbed his hard cock between Beau's thighs until Beau pressed back, meeting each thrust. Tyler broke the suck, then kissed it soft to ease the sting. Beau turned so he could kiss Tyler, his lips capturing Tyler's–inelegant and wet, harsh and soft and insistent by turns.

The kiss went on until Tyler broke away, suddenly hesitant.

"What?" Beau asked, his pupils blown wide, his forehead wrinkled as his eyes met Tyler's dark, haunted eyes.

"I feel . . . I want . . . want you . . ." Tyler stuttered, struggling to catch his breath and articulate what his body needed.

Beau flipped onto his back and pulled Tyler onto his chest in a swift movement. Slow and gentle, he framed Tyler's face with his hands, understanding in his eyes. "You have me. Whatever you want, baby."

Tyler blinked a couple of times, slow, like he was confused.

"What?" Beau whispered and then Tyler was kissing him, pressing him down into the bed, his tongue deep in Beau's mouth, with a hunger he'd never expressed before. His hands were everywhere, alternately caressing and digging into Beau's skin.

Beau felt like he was being mauled–he'd never seen Tyler so aggressive. He arched his back as Tyler moved down, licking his way down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. When Beau's cock touched his cheek, he rubbed his cheek against it then captured it and sucked the tip into his mouth. Beau groaned and opened his legs and arched into Tyler's touch. Tyler stroked the base with his fingers while he licked and sucked the head, lathing it with his tongue, then taking it deep in his throat.

"God, Tyler, baby . . ." Beau breathed, one hand clutching the sheet, the other tangling in Tyler's dark hair.

Tyler gave one last hard suck and let the cock slide out of his mouth. He licked and nipped and kissed his way back up Beau's body, ending with a hard, deep kiss. "Turn over," he whispered against Beau's lips.

Beau turned under him. Tyler kneeled behind him, his hands on Beau's hips, holding them up. "Is this okay?" he asked, sliding his hand between Beau's legs to caress his balls.

Beau made a sound that Tyler took as acquiescence. He reached for the lube on the nightstand and coated his cock with it, tossed the bottle and pressed the tip to Beau's pucker, touching it, but not pressing in. Beau shifted and looked back at him over his shoulder, his nerves on fire with want and the aching need to feel Tyler buried deep inside him.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, canting his hips just enough to rub his cock against Beau's sensitive pucker.

Beau arched back, seeking more friction than Tyler was giving him. "Fuck, just do it," Beau rasped, pushing back more.

Tyler pushed in, going slow, one hand on Beau's hip, the other steadying his own cock.

"Tyler, babe, come on . . ." Beau moaned.

"Don' wanna hurt you."

"Doesn't hurt," Beau said, then, impatient, pushed himself back on Tyler's cock. Tyler gasped and grabbed both of Beau's hips. "Feels good . . . fu-u-uck . . . yeah, like that . . ." Beau gasped, his breath stuttered and harsh as Tyler began to move. Beau's head dipped to the mattress, even as his hips rose higher to meet each thrust.

And then Tyler stopped moving, buried deep inside. Beau waited, unable to speak–to articulate anything coherent. When the waiting became almost uncomfortable, Tyler wrapped his arms around Beau's chest and pulled him into his lap, his cock still buried deep. Beau's armed flailed for a second before he steadied himself and put his hands over Tyler's.

Tyler kissed his neck, right below his ear, and began to move again, pushing up, twisting his hips and angling them to hit the perfect spot. Beau dropped his head back against Tyler's shoulder and lost himself to the rhythm of Tyler moving up inside him. When the pressure was too acute, too good, too explosive, he wrapped his long fingers around his cock and started pumping. His lips sought Tyler's.

"Can't wait, gonna come," he gasped into Tyler's mouth.

"Go ahead, sunshine, come," Tyler breathed and clasped his fingers around Beau's and pumped with him until Beau spilled over both their hands. Tyler clutched Beau's hips and slammed them together again and again, until he tensed and shot deep inside Beau. All he could feel was pleasure and warmth and the pounding of their hearts, beating in tandem.

Beau dropped his head back on Tyler's shoulder again and pressed a kiss against his jaw, trying to catch his breath. Tyler eased them down onto the mattress and cuddled Beau close, burying his face in Beau's hair.

When they could both breath almost normally again, Beau caressed Tyler's arm and dropped a kiss on it before asking, "You okay?"

Tyler hesitated before answering. "Not really."

"You wanna get up?"

"Not yet. Just wanna lie here with you. All day . . ."

"Sounds good to me," Beau replied, pulling Tyler's arm tighter around his chest.

Tyler sighed. "I can't. Leah and I have a lot of calls to make, have to get everything finalized for the funeral." He threaded his fingers with Beau's before adding, "We have to try to track down Steve."

Beau stiffened. He knew this was coming, but had been trying not to think about it. He knew that the funeral meant he might come face-to-face with Tyler's brother and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"I have to let him know. He's his dad, too."

"I know." Beau turned onto his back so he could see Tyler's face. "That doesn't mean I don't want to kick the shit out of that asshole for hurting you, though. He could've killed you, Tyler. Probably would have, if I hadn't come in after you."

"He wouldn't," Tyler replied, his tone revealing that he wasn't quite sure.

"I think he would've." Beau shifted and turned toward Tyler, slid his leg over Tyler's hip and cupped his cheek. "And I'm not leaving you alone with him, so don't even suggest it. There's no fucking way he's hurting you ever again."

Tyler smiled and said, "Well, ain't you the tough guy?" He kissed Beau before going on, "You don't have to do that, though."

"I'm not kidding, Tyler. I already asked for the next few days off."

"Beau–"

Beau cut him off with a kiss. "I mean it. You're stuck with me." He kissed him again, licking deep in his mouth, until any reply or protest Tyler was going to give was lost.

*****

Franki wandered into the kitchen looking for coffee. She knew there'd be a pot on since most of the household was up and working before she usually was, especially nights after she worked. She covered a yawn with her hand on her way to the cupboard for a mug. She'd just turned on the burner to heat up the coffee pot when the phone rang. It rang a couple of times before she realized Jack must not be in his office, so she hurried to pick up the kitchen extension.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" a soft voice asked. "Auntie Franki?"

"Junior? Hey, darlin." Franki glanced at the clock. "Ain't you s'posed ta be in school, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm home sick today."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, no, just feelin a little poorly. Is Daddy there?"

"I haven't seen him, yet. He's probably workin or in town or something. I can tell him ya called."

"Oh." Franki heard the disappointment in Junior's voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Junior answered too quickly.

"Is Frannie at school today?"

"Yeah." They were silent for a moment before Junior asked, her voice hesitant, "Auntie Franki, have you ever felt like you couldn't stand somethin for one more second? Like you'd go crazy if . . ." she trailed off then laughed nervously. "Aw, never mind."

"Junior, what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Nothing. Don't be scared. And don't tell Daddy what I asked you. I don't want him to worry."

"I won't. But only if you tell me what's wrong." Her voice was firm. There was only silence on the other end. "I don't mean you have to tell me this instant, but soon, okay?"

"Okay," Junior mumbled.

"I'll call you this weekend. Or you call back anytime, okay, sweetie?"

"I will. Um, Auntie Franki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anything for you, darlin," Franki said, smiling and hoping Junior could hear the smile in her voice.

"You mean that?" Junior asked.

Franki's heart caught. She knew with absolute certainty that she would be required to make good on that promise if she chose to make it. She didn't hesitate. "Yes, darlin, I do mean it."

Junior let out a long breath and said, "Thank you." The relief in her voice was palpable.

"Talk to you soon, okay?" Franki said.

"Bye," Junior replied. Franki waited until she heard the click that signaled the end of the call before hanging up. She was still staring at the phone, so lost in thought she didn't hear the door open and someone come in from outside.

"Uh-oh, smells like someone's burning coffee," Ben said, drawing her out of her reverie.

"Shit, I forgot all about it," Franki muttered and hurried to the stove. She turned off the burner and took the pot to the sink to start a new one. "I suppose you were coming to fill up the thermos?"

Ben held it up and smiled, his eyes sparkling. "How'd you guess?"

"I'll make a new pot. You wanna wait? Or I could bring it out when it's ready. Just leave the thermos here."

"I'll wait a minute. How've you been?" he set the thermos on the counter and pulled off his leather gloves.

"Pretty good."

"Working a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess." She put the coffee pot on the stove and turned the burner on.

"Listen, I was wondering if you want to go out some night? For dinner, I mean." Ben asked, his head tilted as he watched her.

She turned from the burner to face him, a slow blush heating her cheeks. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "Ben, I'm really . . . that's really sweet, but I don't know."

"What? You don't like me?" he asked, a hint of his usual teasing present.

"It's not that, of course I like you, it's just that, well, I'm a lot older than you."

"So?"

"I just don't think people would approve." Her eyes flickered to his and darted back down to the floor.

"Who cares what other people think? I don't care if I'm a few years younger than you. Besides," he took a couple steps closer and put his finger under her chin to raise her face to meet his eyes, "it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. It's just dinner." He tilted his head and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "So say yes."

Franki smiled in spite of herself and said, "Okay, yes."

"Are you working Friday?"

"Yeah, but I have Saturday night off."

"Saturday, then. I'll pick you around seven?"

"Sure."

Ben glanced down and stepped away, his grin softening. "Guess I'll go back out to work."

"I'll bring out the thermos when the coffee's ready."

"Thanks," Ben replied and went out the door.

Franki was so lost in thoughts of big brown eyes, dark wavy hair, and broad shoulders that she forgot about Junior's mysterious phone call until a few hours later when she was back at work.

*****

"Daddy, Grandma Faye is coming back, isn't she?" Bobby was seated at the table doing homework after dinner.

"Yeah, of course she is. She told you she'd be back in a couple of weeks," Jack replied. "Why?"

"Just making sure," Bobby answered.

Jack's eyes met Ennis's across the table. Ennis shrugged and went back to the catalog he was studying and Jack leaned over the paper. A moment later, he said, "Hey, here's a notice about Tyler's dad."

"Don't talk about that, Daddy," Bobby looked up and frowned at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You know. I don't wanna think about Tyler's dad bein dead." Bobby looked back down and gripped his pencil tighter. "Just wanna finish my math and go ta bed."

Jack reached over and ran a gentle hand down his son's head. "Sorry, Bob."

Bobby just nodded, not looking up. Jack went back to his paper, but kept glancing at Bobby until he closed his math book.

"All done?"

"Yep, I'm goin ta bed. I'm tired."

"All right, good night."

"'Night, Daddy. 'Night, Dad."

"Good-night, Bobby," Ennis rumbled.

When Bobby disappeared into his bedroom, Ennis and Jack looked across the table at each other. "What in the hell was that about?" Jack finally asked.

"I'm sure I can guess," Ennis replied, his voice low and thoughtful.

"I know. Wish I could help," Jack sighed and they were silent for a moment.

"When's the funeral?" Ennis finally asked.

"Saturday at one. Beau called earlier to make sure we knew."

"I think maybe we should see if Bobby can hang out at McIntyres for the day. Maybe overnight. He didn't know Russell that well and it don't seem like he's ready ta handle it," Ennis said.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'll call Ellen tomorrow and see what she thinks." Jack folded up the paper and slid it to the middle of the table, ran his hands down his face, and leaned his head back. "I think I'm tired, too."

"Wanna go up ta bed?" Ennis looked at him from under his eyelashes.

Jack's eyes sparkled as a grin spread across his face. "Hmm, I do, but suddenly I ain't as tired as I thought."

"Good," Ennis replied, one side of his mouth lifting. He stood and held out his hand to Jack as he came around the table. "Let's go ta bed."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Saturday, January 15, 1977_

Ennis stood in front of the mirror, combing his hair, trying to get the curls around his ears to settle down. "I think I need a haircut."

Jack looked up from where he was buckling his belt. "No, you don't."

"I kinda liked my hair real short."

"Well, I like the curls," Jack wrapped one of the curls around his finger and gave it a tug, then nuzzled Ennis's neck before licking a stripe just below the blonde curls above Ennis's shirt. "You look so fuckin sexy," he purred, the tip of his tongue darting out to trace around the shell of Ennis's ear.

"Jack," Ennis warned. "You keep that up and we ain't gonna make it."

"Would that be so bad?" Jack asked, slipping an arm around Ennis's waist to pull him closer and nuzzle his neck.

Ennis hesitated as he threaded his fingers through Jack's and leaned back into the embrace. "If it was almost anyone else, it wouldn't. But Tyler . . ." he let the words hang between them.

Jack gave him a last, long kiss below his ear and sighed. "I know." He dropped his hands and stepped away. Ennis turned to face him and was met by a lopsided smile. "Ya just look . . ." his eyes raked up and down Ennis in his dark jeans and dark brown button-down shirt. Jack leaned close, touching their foreheads together and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, you too," Ennis agreed, his eyes closing as his lips sought Jack's. Ennis let the kiss deepen for a moment, until they were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Damn," he murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Probly a good thing," Jack replied, breaking away. He started for the doorway, but the phone had stopped ringing. He turned back to Ennis and smiled. "Franki musta got it." He ran his hands down his shirt and looked at Ennis from under his lashes

Ennis drew in a slow, deep breath, trying not to focus on how good Jack looked in his deep blue shirt that matched his eyes.

Jack leaned back against the doorframe, hooked a finger through Ennis's belt, and pulled him close. "Now, where were we?" He licked his lips before touching them to Ennis's.

After several long moments of kissing in the doorway, Ennis tore himself away and sighed. "Come on, Jack. We oughta get goin."

"I know," Jack replied, going back for one more kiss. "You're just so irresistible."

Ennis smiled and kissed him back, pulled away, and grabbed his hand as he started them towards the stairs. Franki was curled on the couch with a book, waiting for them.

"Wow," she said, looking up, her eyes sparkling, "You guys look great. I didn't know ya'll could clean up so nice."

"Thanks, I think," Jack said.

"You're welcome," she replied.

"You ready?" Ennis asked her.

The sparkle left Franki's eyes and they darkened before she looked down. "Um, I'm not gonna go. I . . . something . . . there's something I gotta do."

Ennis narrowed his eyes at her. "Who was on the phone?"

"Ennis . . ." she pleaded with him with her eyes not to ask anything more.

"Must be something important," he said, his tone dubious.

"It is. I'm sorry. Please give Tyler my condolences. I don't know him that well anyway, I'm sure he won't miss my presence."

"She's right, Ennis, and we do need to go now if we ain't gonna be late."

"Fine. Let's go." Ennis gave Franki one more long look. She looked scared or guilty. Or both. But he didn't have time to figure out which, so he followed Jack to the porch to put on boots, hat, coat, and gloves and out to the truck.

* * *

Jack lead the way into the church. The entryway was a split level–one set of stairs lead down to the basement where there were classrooms and a kitchen and another set lead up to the pews and pulpit. Tyler and Leah stood at the top of the stairs, greeting people. Jack knew they'd had a small, private ceremony earlier and this was for the public. He and Ennis greeted them each with a hug and murmured words of sorrow then made their way in to sit down near the back.

The ceremony was solemn but heartfelt. Jack sat in the hard pew only partially focused on the service. He was lost in memories of the recent losses in his own family and was silently thankful that Bobby hadn't come with them. He also realized there was more to Russell than he'd known. His life before his wife died seemed to have been happy and filled with friends and family. It was only the past few years, with the exception of the past few months, that were dark and filled with drugs and alcohol. Jack closed his eyes when he realized this could have been him or Ennis–the way their lives were going before they decided to reach for each other and not let go. Jack slid his hand down next to his leg to touch Ennis's hand where it rested on the pew. Ennis looked over and Jack knew he understood.

The service ended and people began to file out. There was the usual quiet rumble of noise, but above this, Jack began hearing something louder. When he and Ennis were the last to get to the entryway, he realized what it was.

Steve Cloud stood at the door at the top of the stairs, sobbing into Leah's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Steve kept repeating between sobs and gulps of breath. Jack looked back at Ennis, his eyebrow raised, and moved past them down the stairs. Some people were going to the lower part of the church for refreshments, while the rest went outside to smoke or get some air. Jack stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned back to ask what Ennis wanted to do. Above him, Tyler and Beau emerged last and when Steve saw them, he stepped back from Leah and wiped his hands down his face. Even from where he stood, Jack could see that his eyes were bloodshot dark red and puffy with tears leaking from them.

Steve didn't say anything as he stepped up to Tyler and pushed him so hard he stumbled back into Beau. Tyler put his hands up to hold Steve off and Leah stepped forward and grabbed him from behind. Ennis started back up the stairs, so Jack followed.

"Steven Russell Cloud! What is wrong with you?" Leah hissed loudly.

"It's all his fault," Steve said, pointing at Tyler, trying to fight Leah's hands off him.

"What are you talking about? Dad?"

"His fault. Everything," Steve said, wiping his running nose with his shirt sleeve.

"Steve, come on. Let's not do this here," Tyler's voice was low, calm, like when he talked to a startled or jumpy horse.

"Let go a me, Leah."

"Not until you calm down," Leah replied. She looked furious. "How can you do this?" her voice broke in the middle, "This is dad's funeral." She paused and took a breath. "Where have you been?"

"Couldn't come."

"Why not?" Leah asked and released her grip when it seemed that he was calming down. Jack and Ennis stopped halfway up the stairway, each unsure whether to intrude or stay to help if needed. Everyone else had disappeared.

Steve shook off the hand Leah still had on him and turned on Tyler. "It's your fault. All of it. Always the favorite . . . Didn't deserve it . . . Everything . . ." his words bled away into incoherent rambling.

Tyler took a step forward, his hand held out to Steve. "What do you mean, Steve? I don't know what you're talking about."

"_He_ doesn't know what he's talking about," Leah ground out. "He's drunk or stoned, just like always."

"Am not," Steve muttered, looking around as if he'd forgotten where he was.

"You are too," Leah started, then asked, "Where have you been?"

"Been stayin with a friend in Duluth," Steve said, then started to sway on his feet.

"Steve, I think you should leave." Her voice softened as she added, "Go crash somewhere, sober up, and come out to the house later. Or tomorrow. Please?" Leah pleaded and started towards him.

Steve shook his head and looked toward Tyler. "I need ta talk ta Tyler. Alone." Steve said.

"No way," Beau said, shaking his head.

Steve looked at him, a sneer twisting his lips. "He's my brother and I want to talk to him."

Tyler turned around and put his hand on Beau's arm. "It'll be okay. Why don't you guys wait downstairs for us? Go get something to eat. It'll be okay," he finished quietly.

"No." Beau shook his head and replied just as quiet, "I told you, Tyler, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"What the fuck, Ty? You need a fucking babysitter. Grow some balls and fuckin talk to me," Steve said, taking a step toward them.

"Steven, watch your mouth! Did you forget we were in a church?" Leah looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you even remember why we're here?" Her composure was almost at the limit.

Steve whirled around to face her. "Of course I remember why we're here. Jesus christ, Leah, don't be such a fucking bitch."

Leah threw her hands up and stepped back. "I'm done talking to you. When you sober up or come to your senses, or both, preferably, then we can talk. Until then, stay away from me." She looked around him to meet Tyler's eyes. "When you're done talking to him, get him out of here. I don't want the kids seeing him like this." She waited until Tyler nodded acknowledgment, then made her way down the stairs to the landing and continued to the basement area.

"Well?" Steve met Tyler's eyes, then nodded toward Beau. "Need someone else to talk for you?"

Tyler turned his dark eyes on Jack and Ennis, silently urging them to leave him alone. They went down the stairs, but waited by the door. Beau lingered, reluctant to leave Tyler with his brother. After a pointed look into Tyler's eyes, he joined Jack and Ennis at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where the hell did the pastor go?" Beau asked quietly. "Shouldn't he be dealing with something like this?"

"Want me to go find him?" Ennis asked, glancing up the stairs. Tyler and Steve were talking in low voices, but it looked like Steve was barely holding on.

"Would you mind?" Beau asked, his brow furrowed, his eyes never leaving the two men standing above them.

"Course not," Ennis replied and turned to go down the stairs.

Jack watched him go. He was beginning to wish he'd been able to tempt Ennis into staying home today. He looked good all dressed up, but he looked even better naked and warm in their bed. He was pulled from his woolgathering by the painful grip Beau suddenly had on his arm. Beau made a desperate sound deep in his throat; his eyes were wide and full of fear. Jack looked up and saw Steve with a gun in his hand, pointed at Tyler. Tyler had his hands up and Jack could hear him murmuring softly. The words didn't reach them, but there was no mistaking his tone–quiet and calm with an undertone of desperation.

Beau started up the steps, moving close to the wall in an effort to stay behind Steve's line of vision.

The crack of the gun was a shock. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen here, on this day. Tyler grunted and fell back. The gun sounded again. Jack froze.

Beau scrambled up the carpeted stairs so fast he nearly slipped. "No. No. No no no oh no." Beau's words were a littany; a prayer; a magnet for Steve.

Steve turned his body, the arm with the gun followed in a graceless, jerky arc. He aimed at Beau, but Beau was in motion and Jack was behind him. Jack put his hands up. His last thought, before his chest exploded with pain, was that he was glad Ennis had been the one to go for the pastor.

Ennis was beside him almost before he hit the ground. "Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack hissed.

"Don't move."

"Not gonna." His breath was harsh and loud, even with the noise of the other funeral goers moving, talking, crying, around them.

Jack felt Ennis's hands on his chest. They were gentle, but Jack realized 'gentle' was relative when your chest was on fire.

"I'll put some pressure on it–we gotta stop the bleeding," said a voice nearby. Jack's met Kelly's dark brown eyes. "Someone called an ambulance," she said, putting her hands on his chest. Jack hissed and flinched at her touch.

Ennis reached for Jack's hand. "Jack," he whispered and ran his free hand down down Jack's cheek. "What happened?"

Jack closed his eyes and he started breathing faster. "Steve. Gun." Jack's eyes opened and he knew Ennis could see the probably see the panic in them. "Where's Tyler?"

"I don't know," Ennis whispered. He looked up, but couldn't see much. There were too many people and everything was a blur. The church door kept opening and the frigid winter air swirled in around them. Jack didn't know what was worse–the fire in his chest or the ice that was gripping the rest of his body.

"Oh, Jack," Alice was next to Ennis's shoulder, her hand pressed to her mouth.

"Mom, I think Tyler's hurt, too," Kelly said. Jack could hear the desperation in her voice and realized she was close to falling apart. Tyler was like a brother to her, he remembered.

"Alice, you think you could find a blanket or somethin ta keep Jack warm?" Ennis asked."I'll try," she said and disappeared.

Jack closed his eyes then and kept them closed for so long Ennis finally whispered his name. Jack replied without opening his eyes. "'m okay. Just need ta rest a minute."

"Where's the goddamn ambulance?" Ennis asked, looking around.

"It's coming," Kelly said. "I hear the siren. Hold on, Jack."

Jack nodded and passed out.

"Jack?" Ennis pressed his forehead to Jack's. "Jack?" His voice broke on the word and then the EMT's came and pushed him out of the way to take over. He stood up and took a step back and the fear of losing Jack was superceded by the burning need to get the person who'd done this. He looked up the stairs, only to find Steve already in handcuffs being held up by a Goosedown police officer on each side. His head was bowed and he didn't look up as they started down the steps. Ennis clenched his jaw so hard it hurt and the effort to hold himself back from destroying Steve made his vision swim.

Kelly made a small sound and put her hand to her mouth. Two EMT's were bringing Tyler down the stairs on a stretcher and there was a lot more blood on him than there had been on Jack. Beau followed behind, supported by Leah and Janie, tears sliding down his cheeks. There was blood on his hands and his face. His eyes met Ennis's as he went past and the fear returned twofold.

* * *

Ennis had memorized every feature in the waiting room within the first fifteen minutes. Two small, drab couches, four ugly chairs, and a small table with a radio on it. Coffee around the corner. Kelly and Alice sat together on one of the couches. Janie and Leah were each in a chair; Leah had her legs curled under and used a soggy kleenex to wipe at the tears that fell silent and intermittently down her cheeks. Beau had washed the blood from his hands and face and had taken off his dress shirt that had blood on it. He stood by the window, in a plain white t-shirt, with his arms wrapped tight around his body, staring out at the line of trees behind the hospital.

He didn't remember walking across the room, but Ennis was standing next to Beau. His arm brushed Beau's and Beau flinched, as if he hadn't heard Ennis approach.

Beau said something, so softly Ennis could barely hear him. "What?"

"There was so much blood," Beau repeated. He looked up. He looked so young. His eyes, which were normally the color of a sunny summer sky, were darker, more the color of steel, and filled with tears. He blinked and the tears fell and Ennis caught him when his knees buckled and he began to fall. Beau wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck and cried silent sobs, while Ennis stroked his hair and whispered words in his ear that he wished someone would whisper in his ear.

The sobs subsided to sniffles and Beau let go of Ennis and ran his hands down his face, then back through his hair while he whispered an apology.

"It's okay," Ennis replied. "Let's sit down." He put his arm around Beau and lead him to the other couch. Taking care of Beau relieved him of falling apart and kept the helpless fury at bay.

Ennis lost all sense of time as the minutes and hours passed. When Nancy Nelson appeared in the door of the waiting room, he didn't realize at first that she might be there to talk to them. Beau was slumped on his shoulder. He'd fallen asleep a while ago, but he jerked and mumbled in his sleep so much Ennis began to wonder if he should wake him and let him get some peace, but he'd let him sleep–until Nancy appeared.

She hesitated in the door, then went straight to Ennis and Beau and pulled a chair closer to them. Leah leaned forward in her chair to listen.

"Jack's out of surgery, Ennis. He's in recovery now. As long as there are no unforeseen complications–" Nancy said.

"When can I see him?" Ennis interrupted her.

"When he's moved out of recovery. I'll come get you or send a nurse."

"Okay, okay," Ennis felt the tears that he'd held back to this point gather in his eyes and he had to look away for a moment.

"What about Tyler?" Beau asked quietly.

Nancy looked between him and Leah and sighed. "Tyler is still in surgery. It shouldn't be much longer. The doctor is doing everything he can. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything. Try not to worry."

Leah stood and walked to the window, followed by Janie, who wrapped her arms around Leah. Ennis could tell they were both crying.

Beau didn't move for a moment, then he stood and bolted from the room. Ennis stood up and decided to follow him. He turned the corner and saw Beau disappear into the restroom down the hall. Ennis leaned against the wall, put his head back, and closed his eyes. He stood that way for a long time and was still standing there when he heard footsteps approach. He opened his eyes to Beau walking toward him. He was pale and trembling.

"You okay?"

"Not really. You?"

"No."

Beau put his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders. "I shouldn't have left them alone. I should've kicked that asshole out as soon as I saw him."

"Ain't yer fault, Beau."

Beau went on as if he didn't hear him. "I should've run faster. Now Jack and Tyler . . . Tyler. . ." Beau finally looked into Ennis's eyes. "I'm sorry, Ennis."

"It ain't yer fault, Beau. Tyler and Jack won't think so either. No one coulda known something like that would happen."

"I should've though. Look at when he beat Tyler up. Who does that to their own brother?" He was beginning to break down again.

"Why don't you go sit down. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure," Beau said softly.

They both turned at the sound of footsteps echoing in the hallway. Deputy Travis Drake was coming toward them.

"Hey, guys," he said in greeting. "Sorry about what happened today. Any word yet?"

"Jack's out of surgery, but they're still working on Tyler. Don't know much more than that yet," Ennis replied.

Travis nodded and took a deep breath.

"You ain't here just for support, are ya?" Ennis observed.

"No. Ennis, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, especially at a time like this," Travis said, looking around.

"What's the matter?" Ennis asked, as the ball of fear he'd been keeping a tight rein on for the past few hours began to spiral outward.

"Our office got a call from Riverton, Wyoming this morning. It seems that your daughters, Alma Jr. and Francine, are missing. They didn't come home from school yesterday and are still missing. Law enforcement out in Wyoming thought maybe you might know where they are."

Ennis just looked at him for a moment before asking, "They didn't come home from school? Yesterday?" Travis nodded. "Yesterday?" Ennis asked again.

"Ennis, have you talked to the girls since yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" he asked again as a series of recent memories began to play themselves through his mind.

In the car, after he'd picked the girls up to spend Christmas with him._ Ennis shook Juniors shoulder. She jumped and flinched away from him, her eyes wild with fear for a heartbeat. "Hey, little darlin, it's just yer daddy. We're at the farm, sweetheart. Time ta go in and get in yer bed."_

"_Daddy?" she asked, sounding confused and a little bit frightened._

"_Is something wrong, darlin?" He brushed her hair back from her face._

"_No, Daddy, nothing's wrong. I was just havin a bad dream."_

Franny on her bed at the farm. _"I wish me an Junior could live here with you and Jack, though."_

"_I know ya do, sweetheart." He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Are things okay at home? Really okay?"_

_She hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I guess."_

Junior on her bed during the visit. _"And if it weren't for Jack, you wouldn't even be here, you'd be back in Wyoming, where you belong." The tears started again, falling fast down her cheeks._

"_Junior," Ennis started, not sure where to begin."Even if Jack wasn't living here, I would be here. Remember, this was my uncle's farm and he left it to me. The only thing keeping me in Wyoming was you girls and you were the ones who made me realize how unhappy I was."_

"_We were wrong," Junior whispered._

"_You don't mean that, sweetheart."_

"_I know, but I still want you back home!" she exclaimed, as a sob escaped from her._

"_Junior, what's going on at home?"_

_She looked away, but not before he noticed the fear that filled her eyes. "Nothing, I just miss you."_

_He regarded for a moment before asking, "Are you sure? That's all it is?"_

"_Yes, Daddy, I'm sure."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yeah," she said, not meeting his eyes._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Daddy, I'm sure! Come on," she said, throwing the pillow aside and hopping off her bed._

The girls had been lying to him, to spare him from worrying about them. Something was wrong. Something so wrong they had to run away from it. Or worse. And he'd let it happen. This time it was Beau who caught him before he hit the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

_Saturday, January 15, 1977_

Ennis paused in front of the wood door, one hand on the cold silver knob, the other poised to push it open. He took a shaky breath, unsure why he was hesitating. To slow down his heart that was beating so loud he could feel it in his fingertips and toes? To give himself time to wake up from what was obviously a nightmare? Finally, he pushed the door open and took a step into the room. Jack's eyes were closed, but his eyelids fluttered when Ennis took another step, his boots loud against the linoleum floor. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and made his way to Jack's bedside.

A white blanket was tucked around Jack. It looked soft and warm. The right side of his chest and shoulder bulged in what Ennis assumed were bandages and padding. An oxygen tube was looped around Jack's face, but the prongs were crooked. Ennis reached up automatically to straighten them and his fingers brushed Jack's pale cheek. At his touch, Jack's eyelids fluttered again and opened slowly. The blue of his eyes was the only color in the room.

"Hey," Jack murmured.

"Hi." Ennis ran his fingers along Jack's cheek. "How're ya feelin?"

"Tired."

"Hurtin?"

"Not much." Jack's lips twisted in a caricature of his usual thousand watt grin. "I think they gave me drugs."

Ennis's own mouth curved up on one side—the closest he could get to a smile. "I think you're right."

"You okay?" Jack asked, his words slurring as he closed his eyes again.

Ennis swallowed his reply—that he was falling apart and needed Jack more than he'd ever needed him ever before. But Jack needed him to be strong and so he was. "Yeah. Just glad you're gonna be okay."

Jack opened his eyes one more time and closed them again. He was already drifting back to sleep as he said, "Good. Can't live without ya, Ennis."

"Fuck, Jack," Ennis muttered, hard to do with the lump in his throat and leaned down to press a soft, lingering kiss to Jack's forehead. "I love you. I gotta go. I'll be back soon as I can." He straightened and walked out of the room, his hands shaking, Jack's words echoing through his mind.

* * *

Ennis met Nancy in the hallway, going toward the waiting room. "How's Tyler?" he asked.

"I'm just going to give Leah and Beau an update, if you want to come with."

"Okay," he agreed. They reached the waiting room a moment later. Beau was standing at the window again, with Janie at his side; Alice and Kelly were on the couch. Leah stood up from her chair as they entered, her face tight with fear and sadness.

"How is he?" Leah asked. Beau and Janie turned from the window at her question.

Nancy took a deep breath and Ennis felt a moment of profound gratefulness that they had a friend here that cared enough to take on the burden of bringing them news, good or ill, herself and not leave it to a doctor or nurse they didn't know and who might not understand the nature of the relationships they shared.

"Jack is going to be just fine. A couple of days here and he should be able to go home, barring no complications. I'm not saying he'll be a hundred percent better, but there should be no long term damage, as long as he takes it easy for a few weeks."

"That's good," Kelly said, giving Ennis a faint smile as she touched his arm.

"Tyler, however, wasn't so lucky. One bullet went through his arm, which didn't cause much damage, but the other nicked his lung, which collapsed." She paused as Leah sucked in a breath and Beau put his fist to his mouth. Nancy put her hand on his arm and patted it in a comforting manner. "It's okay now. The surgery went well. He's in recovery and he's still unconscious, but he's doing just fine. I think he's going to be fine."

"But you don't know," Leah said.

Nancy turned soft, sympathetic eyes to her. "We can't be certain yet, but I'm very hopeful."

"When can I see him?" Beau asked. His voice sounded scraped raw.

"Not yet; not until he's out of recovery. Someone will let you know. It shouldn't be too long." Nancy patted Beau's arm one last time and left them.

"Kelly, did Travis leave?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd stop in if he got any information."

Ennis clenched his fists. "I don't think I can just sit around and wait. I'm gonna head to the sheriff department and see if they know anything else. I'll be back soon." He paused and turned back. "Did anyone call Franki?"

"I called the house, but there was no answer," Kelly replied.

Ennis frowned, wondering where she was. It had been hours since the funeral. He didn't remember if she had to work today or not. "I might run out there real quick, just to check." He shook his head and muttered, "Shit, I gotta do the chores." He ran his hand down his face, feeling completely overwhelmed for a moment, and muttered, "Fuck. I better do that first."

"You want me to go?" Kelly asked.

Ennis sighed. "No. I'll be back as soon as I can. Check on Jack for me?" he pleaded.

"Of course," she replied, already rising from her chair.

* * *

Ennis stopped in the driveway of the home he shared with Jack—his love, his life. Images of his girls, his daughters, his angels, passed through his mind and he wanted to scream and cry. Instead, he clenched his fists, tightened his jaw and moved on. Inside, right in front of him, was Jack's black work hat, hanging on its peg, right next to his tan one. A normal sight—they'd been wearing their best hats to the funeral. He reached out and toughed the brim of Jack's hat. _Can't live without ya, Ennis. Can't live without ya._ Jack's words, echoing through his mind, as thoughts of Junior and Frannie chased them. One sound escaped his mouth and then he stiffened, holding it all in. He reached for his barn coat and shrugged into it as he headed out to do chores, only to be met by Ben and Colin McIntyre on the porch.

"What . . . what're you guys doing here?" Ennis asked, his brow furrowed.

"Thought you might need some help getting stuff done, Ennis," Colin replied. "How're Jack and Tyler?"

"You heard what happened?"

"I was at the funeral," Colin replied. "Ellen and I both were—Ian stayed home with the kids. Ellen's there now."

"Oh, fuck," Ennis groaned. "Has anyone told Bobby what happened?"

"No, we were waiting for you."

Ennis scrubbed his hands down his face and pushed down the tears that threatened to rise.

"The chores are all done. I'll keep track of them," Ben said, reaching out to lay a steady hand on Ennis's arm. "Don't worry about that."

Ennis just nodded. "Has Travis Drake been out here?"

Ben dropped his hand and nodded. "He told me about the girls. Wanted to know if I knew anything or I'd seen them. What's going on, Ennis?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from them for a week or so." He shook his head. "Has Franki been around? I ain't seen her since before the funeral."

"She's not at the hospital?" Ben sounded surprised. "Her car isn't here and it wasn't at Willow Bay when I went by, so I assumed since she's not at work that she'd be at the hospital."

"No, she's not." Ennis closed his eyes, feeling lost for a moment, then looked at Colin. "I'm gonna head to your house and tell Bobby about Jack, but can he stay there for a while?"

"Of course. If it's okay, Ellen or I can bring him in to see Jack at the hospital."

"I'm not sure yet. I'll find out when I get back there and give ya a call. Thanks."

Ennis started toward his truck, but turned back. "Thanks, Ben."

"No problem. I'll stay here awhile and wait to see if Franki shows up."

"I'll call later, then, to find out."

The drive to McIntyre's only took a couple of minutes, but Ennis wished it were longer so he'd have time to prepare what to say. He knew Bobby wasn't going to handle it well, after losing his momma and his grandpa. He almost wished Faye were here to give Bobby someone he loved to lean on. Too soon, though, he was following Colin into the house. The large rambler was filled with light, warmth, the smell of fresh baked cookies, and a little bit of chaos that Bobby, running after Danny and one of the dogs, seemed to fit into seamlessly.

"Hey, slow down, you two!" Ellen exclaimed, raising the cookie sheet she was holding high to avoid the near collision with the dog and two boys.

"Dad!" Bobby changed course and launched himself into Ennis's arms. "Where's Daddy? Why are you pickin me up instead a him?" Bobby hooked his legs around Ennis's waist and leaned back to see his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Danny, take the dog outside and then go straighten up your room," Colin said, ushering his son out of the room.

"I'll go see what the girls are up to," Ellen said, taking off her oven mitt and apron.

When the kitchen was empty, Ennis sat Bobby on the counter and took his little hands in his much larger ones, unconsciously running his thumbs over Bobby's knuckles. "Your daddy is okay. He's going to be just fine. But something happened at the church. There was someone there with a gun and it went off." Bobby's eyes got larger with each sentence and a fine, wet sheen began to form in them. "Your daddy got in the way and he got shot." Bobby's hands tightened around Ennis's. "He went to the hospital and the doctor's got him all fixed up, but he's gonna be there a couple days, at least." Ennis watched the tears overflow Bobby's eyes and then his arms were full of frightened, clinging, shaking little boy. Ennis ran his hand down Bobby's back and murmured in his ear, "He's okay, son, he's okay. It's gonna be all right."

"Can . . . can I see him?" Bobby stuttered out.

"I don't know yet. I'm goin back to the hospital and find out and then Colin or Ellen are gonna bring you as soon as they'll let you see him. Okay?"

"But I wanna see him now. I wanna make sure he's alive." Bobby hiccupped. "With my own eyes, I gotta see my daddy."

"He's alive, son. I wouldn't lie ta you about that."

"I know, but I gotta see him and make sure."

"Bobby, I don't know if they'll let you yet. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, course I do, but . . ." Bobby sighed as he trailed off. "Course I do."

Ennis tightened his arms around Bobby for a moment before he stepped back and helped him off the counter. "I'm gonna go now—I been gone too long already. I'll call as soon as they say you can see him, okay?"

"Okay," Bobby said, just as Ellen appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Sorry, guys, I need to check the cookies," Ellen said.

"That's okay, I'm gonna get going now. I told Bobby about his dad. I'll call soon as I know anything," Ennis replied.

"All right. Don't worry about Bobby, we'll take good care of him," Ellen put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and he leaned into her.

"I know," Ennis said as he left.

* * *

Ennis went directly to Jack's room when he got back to the hospital and found him alone and asleep. He didn't want to disturb Jack, but he couldn't resist running the back of his fingers down Jack's pale cheek. When that didn't seem to disturb Jack, he risked leaning down to press a soft kiss to the same cheek. Jack sighed and seemed to relax as Ennis took his hand in a gentle, but firm grip. He stood there, lost in his thoughts, until the door cracked open and Deputy Travis Drake poked his head in the room.

"Ennis, can I talk to you?" Travis asked, his voice low.

Ennis nodded, squeezed Jack's hand and bent to whisper, "I'll be back, darlin," before making his way to the door.

"What's up?" Ennis asked, once he was standing in the hall with Travis.

"Just thought I'd check and see if you've heard anything, you know, from the girls? Alice said you went home to do chores."

"I haven't heard anything. Ben Miller and Colin McIntyre were there—they did the chores for us. I stopped at Colin's ta talk ta Bobby, Jack's son, before heading back here."

Travis sighed and shook his head. "I haven't heard anything new, either, Ennis. I talked to the sheriff out in Riverton just before I got here and they don't have any news either. They talked to some of the girls' relatives and friends and nobody seemed to know anything. They did say their mom went through the girls' things and there are a few clothes and personal items missing, so it's looking like they ran away. She thinks they're probably headed here. To you." Travis gave Ennis a piercing look. "Any reason you think they'd run here, Ennis?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything right now." Ennis leaned back against the wall and sighed. "I hope they do run here, so we'll know where they are. As to why? I have a suspicion and if it's true, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that threat and go right to asking who and why."

Ennis shook his head. "I'm sorry, Travis, but . . ."

Ennis was silent so long Travis finally asked, "Ennis, what's going on?"

"I think—" Ennis stopped himself and took a shaky breath, trying to get past the lump that didn't seem to leave his throat these days. "I think their stepdad's been," his voice lowered to a hoarse whisper, "messin with Junior. Or maybe both girls."

"What makes you think that?" Travis asked, trying to maintain an aura of calm.

"Some things they said, the way they been acting. I didn't think nothin of it until they come up missing and then it all made sense."

"So, the girls never actually told you he was messing with them?"

"No."

"So, maybe that's not what's going on?"

Ennis looked hard at Travis. "Maybe not."

Travis sighed. "Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, Ennis, it's just I don't want to jump to any conclusions, okay? If the girls show up here, I'll keep in mind what you've told me. Let me know if you hear anything, okay? I'll be checking in when I can. I'll let you know if Riverton turns up anything."

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye, Ennis."

Ennis looked in at Jack, who was still asleep, and decided to check on how Tyler was doing. He started toward the waiting room, but was stopped by a nurse, who he thought he recognized.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, good to see you again and doing so well." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I don't remember you, I guess," he gave her a wan smile back.

"It's Molly, but that's okay. I just got a call with a message for you. Ben Miller wants you to call home, soon as you can."

Ennis's heart sped up. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No, sir, just that you should call as soon as you can."

"Thanks, is there a phone I can use?"

"Sure, just follow me to the nurse's station and you can use ours."

Ennis followed her and called the house. Ben answered on the first ring.

"Yeah, it's me. What's goin on?"

"Ennis, you need to come home right now."

"Are my girls there?"

Franki's back and she needs to talk to you."

"Ben, are my girls there?"

"Just come home, Ennis," Ben replied and hung up.

Ennis resisted the urge to throw the phone across the hall and hurried outside to his truck. The whole way home his mind was in a turmoil—what he'd do if someone had indeed hurt his daughters and if there was anything he could do that wouldn't land him in jail or worse.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

_Saturday, January 15, 1977_

Ennis slowed down when he got to the driveway of the ranch, afraid of what he'd find when he got there. He fumed all the way home that he hadn't made Ben tell him what was going on, but resigned himself to the fact that Ben probably wouldn't have told him anyway. He was relieved to see their station wagon, the car Franki had been driving, parked next to Ben's pickup truck, but it still didn't give him any indication of what was going on. He parked close to the door and was out of the truck almost before the engine stopped purring and was opening the door to the house moments later.

"Franki? You here?" Ennis called, heading into the kitchen. He saw a blur coming at him and then his arms were full of his eldest daughter, who was sobbing hard. He put one hand on her back to hold her up while the other tangled in her long, auburn hair. He just held her, tight as he could, while she cried.

Ennis didn't know how long he stood there, holding his daughter while she soaked his shirt and broke his heart, but he eventually became aware of movement and looked up. Franki stood there, with her arms around Franny, who looked like she'd been sleeping and was holding back tears. "Franki? What . . ." he started, but was cut off when Franny launched herself at her daddy and clung to him.

"Come on girls, let's sit on the couch," he said and started shuffling them forward into the living room. Junior's sobs had subsided to sniffling, but she wouldn't let go and Franny's crying was mostly silent. Ennis looked at Franki. "Tell me what's goin on."

"Junior called me a last week and said she and Franny were running away. She begged me not to tell anyone, but said she couldn't stand it there anymore. I told her I wouldn't tell on the condition that they take the bus and come here. I offered ta go out and get them, but I didn't know how to work it out without raising everyone's suspicions. 'Sides, Junior convinced me she could take care of herself and her sister. So, I sent them money for a bus ticket and they took it to Fargo. I picked them up there today."

"What's been goin on out there? What couldn't you stand?" Ennis asked, looking at Junior. She didn't answer, so Ennis looked up at Franki, who shook her head. Ennis held onto the girls for a while, letting them lean against him and draw strength from him, until Junior fell asleep, followed soon after by Franny.

"Ennis, I don't think you should let the girls tell you anything until we can get Janie, or someone else from social services, and the sheriff out here to listen. It was hard enough for them to tell me. I don't think they can stand to tell you and then have to tell someone else."

"You think it's something they'll have to tell someone else?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, starting to rise. "Why don't you just stay there with the girls and I'll call Janie. And that deputy, what's his name?"

"Travis Drake. Wait. Have you heard what happened today? Did Ben tell you? Where is he, by the way?"

"He's out in the barn. We thought it'd be best for you ta see the girls before anything. No, he hasn't said anything. He called for you when we got here and then said he had to do something in the barn." She took a longer look at Ennis's face and asked, "What happened?"

"Janie's at the hospital right now," he started and told her what had happened at Russell's funeral. Her eyes grew wider and tears were standing in them by the time he'd finished.

"So, Jack is going to be okay?" she asked. Ennis nodded. "And Tyler?"

"I don't know. Nancy said he will be, but no one's even been in to see him cause he was in surgery and then in recovery. But maybe Travis can bring her with him if he can make it out to talk to the girls. You want to give him a call?"

"Yes, I'll call now," she said, rising to go to the phone.

Ennis looked down at his daughters, one slumped on each side of him, and held them tight to his chest. He didn't know for sure what was going on or what would happen, but he knew that he would do anything to protect them. He felt like he'd failed them in so many ways, so many times, but that was done now. His mind went to Jack, who also relied on him, and Bobby, who had become as important to him as his own daughters, and knew he had to find a way to protect all of his family—his daughters, his son, and his… Jack.

* * *

Beau wiped his eyes, could feel they were red and swollen. It felt like he would just get himself under control and then the tears would start again. He wanted to smack himself for being such a... such a _girl_ about this, but he couldn't help it. Tyler had come to mean everything to him and the thought of losing him was too much to bear. Everyone else had gone to the cafeteria to find something to eat, with the promise to bring him something back with them. It actually felt good to be alone for a few minutes. He sighed, leaned back against the wall behind his low-backed chair, and closed his eyes. He'd started to think about going to find another cup of coffee when he felt a light touch on his arm.

One of the nurses, whose name he couldn't remember at the moment, stood next to him, her hand still on his arm. "Beau? Tyler's awake. He's asking for you."

The words took a moment to register and then he was on his feet, following her to the ICU. She didn't even pause, just breezed through the doors, forcing Beau to follow or get left behind. In spite of his fear and anxiety, he was afraid to see Tyler—afraid it might be the last time. There was an area for the medical staff and four areas for patients, but only two were occupied. The nurse stopped in front of one curtained off area and turned around to face him.

"You okay?" she asked, as if aware of his internal struggle. She probably was, he thought, working here she probably saw it every day.

"Yeah."

"Just thought I'd warn you, he looks worse than he is. He's really doing well for what he's been through."

"Okay."

"Any questions before you see him?"

"No."

"I'll be bringing his sister in soon, but you can stay, as long as he's doing all right."

"Of course. And thanks," Beau said.

"Okay, here you go," she said and patted him comfortingly on the back as she pulled the curtain aside.

Beau went to the side of the bed, his hesitation gone. Tyler was still, hooked to machines and swaddled in white cotton blankets, white sheets, and white bandages. Against all that, his dark hair and skin stood out in harsh relief. It looked like he was struggling a bit, but he was breathing on his own. Beau took Tyler's hand in his and leaned over to press a kiss to his head. He brushed the hair off Tyler's forehead and kissed him there, before finally pressing a kiss to Tyler's lips.

At the last, Tyler stirred and cracked his eyes open. "Beau?" he whispered.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Beau was grateful his voice sounded steady.

"What happened?" Tyler's eyes opened wider. "Where'm I?"

"You're in the hospital. You don't remember what happened?"

Tyler tried to shake his head, winced, and said, "No."

"We were at your dad's funeral, do you remember that?"

"Yeah." A frown crinkled his forehead.

"Steve came, at the end." Tyler just looked at him, his eyes blank. "He had a gun. He shot you and tried to shoot me, but hit Jack."

"Jack?"

"Yeah. He's here, too. Doing better than you, sweetheart." A knot formed in Beau's throat and he blinked back tears, but couldn't hold them back when Tyler squeezed his hand.

"Am I... " Tyler started and had to swallow before finishing. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Of course you are," Beau said, finding his voice. He leaned down to press another kiss to Tyler's lips and was relieved when Tyler responded, albeit weakly.

"What 'bout Steve?" Tyler asked.

"He was arrested. That's all I know," Beau replied.

Tyler closed his eyes and was still. Beau thought he'd gone back to sleep, but Tyler shifted and murmured something.

Beau leaned closer and asked, "What, sweetheart?"

"Love you."

"I love you, too. You should get some rest now."

Tyler shifted again and before long, his breathing evened out. Beau was still standing next to the bed holding Tyler's hand in both of his when Leah came around the curtain.

"How is he?" she asked, going to Tyler's other side and taking his hand in hers, careful to avoid the IV line in the top of his hand.

"He was awake for a few minutes. He was coherent, but doesn't remember what happened."

"Probably the shock," Leah said, brushing the hair from Tyler's forehead and leaning down to kiss him there, just as Beau had done.

"He asked about Steve. Have you heard anything yet?"

"A police officer came while you were in here. I have to go down to the police station and make a statement. Actually, you do too. And Ennis. Whenever we can—I think he's out at the farm doing the chores or something. They're going to talk to Jack, too, when he's a bit more stable." She brushed Tyler's hair off his forehead again. Beau looked up when he heard her take a deep, shuddering breath.

"I can't believe this is happening," Leah said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "My whole family is falling apart."

Beau reached across Tyler and put his hand on hers. "Things'll get better. Tyler will get better and be out of here in no time. Your dad found some peace before he died. Think of that, Leah. And you have two beautiful, amazing children."

Leah smiled through her tears. "Yeah, I do." She wiped her face and took a deep breath, then the smile disappeared and she met Beau's eyes. "Take him away from here—when he's better. Take him someplace safer."

"Okay. If he'll go." Beau ran his hands through Tyler's dark hair.

"Oh, sunshine, he'll go where you go," Leah said, smiling again as she added, "You better come back and visit, though."

"We will. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Saturday, January 15, 1977_

Danny McIntyre fished another cookie off the waxed paper on the counter and flinched when he turned and saw his mom watching him.

"How many of those have you eaten, young man?" Ellen asked.

"Only three," he said and was surprised when she just sighed.

"Take one for Bobby, but no more after that. Supper will be ready in a little bit."

"Thanks, Mom," he said and snagged another cookie and went looking for his best friend. He'd lucked out when Bobby moved practically next door. They liked all the same things and both hated girls. Especially sisters. He frowned when he couldn't find Bobby. They'd been playing with Legos in the play room, but it was empty now. His next thought was maybe Bobby'd gone outside, but dismissed it. It was too cold out. He went into his bedroom and found Bobby curled on his side facing the wall on Danny's bed.

"Bobby? You awake? I brought you a cookie."

"Yeah, I'm awake. Thanks, but I don't feel like it," Bobby replied.

"Are you sick?" Danny put the cookie for Bobby and his own half-eaten one on the nightstand and put his hand on Bobby's arm.

Bobby turned onto his back and Danny was surprised to see tear tracks on Bobby's red cheeks. "What's wrong? You want me to get my mom?" he said and started to stand.

"No," Bobby grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm just sad. My daddy got shot by some crazy man."

"Oh no! Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"My dad Ennis says he's gonna be okay, but why does everything bad keep happening?" Another tear leaked down his cheek.

"I don't know. Your daddy's gonna be okay. Ennis says so and he's smart. Right?"

"Yeah," Bobby said and sighed. He wiped his long sleeve under his nose and said, "I just wanna lay here for awhile. I don't feel like playing."

"You want me to stay with you?"

Bobby gulped and, with his blue eyes shimmering, nodded.

Danny crawled up on the bed and lay down next to Bobby, took his hand, and clasped it tight.

* * *

Kelly came back from her quiet conversation with Travis Drake and sat down in the easy chair next to the couch. The girls were still sleeping, one curled on each side of Ennis.

"He says he definitely wants someone from social services with him, so he's gonna try to set it up for Monday morning," Kelly said quietly.

"What'll we do until then?" Ennis asked.

"Keep the girls quiet and try ta keep them distracted. Travis is going to call Riverton police to let them know about the situation and have them tell Alma the girls are safe."

"They ain't never goin back there," Ennis snarled. Frannie flinched when he tightened his grip on her arm unconsciously. He loosened his grip and smoothed his hand up and down her arm and she settled down again.

Franki sighed and ran her hands down her face. "What do you think Alma is gonna do when she finds out the girls are here?"

"I think she'll probably demand they be sent home," Ennis replied, his jaw still clenched.

"Travis said they stay put for now."

"I think she might try comin ta Minnesota," Ennis said.

"You think so?"

"If they ain't sent back right away, she might." Ennis dropped his head on the back of the couch. "What am I gonna do, Franki? I gotta go back ta the hospital. Jack's there and… "

"I know," she said. "Look, the girls are exhausted. Let's wake them up and I'll feed them, get them each to take a long, hot bath, and put them to bed. I'll ask Ben to stay tonight, just in case anything happens. I'm sure he won't mind. You go to the hospital and try not to worry about home."

"Jesus Christ, this is a fucked up situation," Ennis said.

"I know. But we'll get it sorted out," Franki said. "Come on, let's wake up the girls or they'll never sleep tonight."

Ennis helped her wake them up and got them to the kitchen table where they each propped a cheek on a palm and watched Franki make tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches and made Ennis eat with them. When they were finished, Franki put the dishes in the sink.

"I'll do them up after the girls are in bed," Franki said. "Girls, yer daddy has ta go to the hospital."

"Why?" Frannie asked, looking frantic.

"Jack's there. He's okay," Ennis reassured them. "He's gonna be just fine, but something happened." Every time Ennis had to say that Jack had been shot, it hurt a little bit more, but he pushed it aside and ground the words out. "At Russell's funeral, there was a bad man. He had a gun and he shot Jack. And Tyler," Ennis added.

"Tyler too?" Junior almost shouted.

"Yeah," Ennis sighed. "He's in worse shape than Jack, but Nancy says he's gonna be okay, too."

Both girls were watching him with wide eyes and he could see the tears forming in them. Everything in him screamed at him to stay with them, to protect them, but Jack needed him, too.

"Franki's gonna stay here with you girls. I need ta go. I'll probably be back tonight, but not till late. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Junior said. "Tell Jack to get better soon."

"Where's Bobby? And Honey?" Frannie asked.

"Bobby's at McIntyre's. He's gonna spend the night. I bet Honey is out with Ben."

"Can we go see if he's out there, Auntie Franki? I bet she's all grown up now." Frannie said.

"Oh, she's a little bigger since you girls were here last, but she's still a puppy. Go get yer outside stuff on and we'll check the barn," Franki said.

The distraction seemed to perk the girls up a little, but as they were all going out the door together, Ennis to his truck and the girls and Franki to the barn, Junior asked, in a tentative voice, "Daddy, what's gonna happen to me an Frannie? Can we stay here?"

Ennis drew her to him and he was surprised at how tall she was. She seemed to have grown a couple of inches since he saw her last. He pressed a kiss on her cold cheek, then tucked her head under his chin and said, "Try not ta worry about that, darlin. You'll have ta talk ta someone and tell them what happened and I'll do everything I can so you don't have ta go back ta that bastard's house. But fer now, you're stayin here. No one's gonna take you away right now. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Junior said. Ennis caught Frannie's eye and she nodded too.

"All right, it's freezing out here. Go on ta the barn and see if you can find that puppy. I'll call later," he added, more to Franki than the girls. Junior and Frannie took off for the barn and Ennis grabbed Franki's hand. "Keep an eye on them and see if Ben will stay tonight, just in case I don't make it home. And, Franki, lock the doors tonight."

"I will. Give Jack our love," she replied.

* * *

Jack couldn't get comfortable. His pillows were bunched too low under his head, his blankets and sheets were a tangled mess, and he was cold. His head and chest hurt like hell and his mouth was dry. And he was alone and it was going on nighttime. He was so cranky that when the door opened he couldn't even smile to show his relief at Ennis finally being there.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Jack asked, his scowl carving deep indentations in his forehead.

"I'm havin a hell of a fucked up day, Jack."

"Oh yeah? You have a bullet go in yer chest that I ain't heard about?" Jack snarled. "Go away. I don't even wanna see you." He turned his head away and tried to turn his body, but hissed in pain when he pulled his shoulder.

"Jesus, Jack, calm down. And stop movin or you'll make things worse." Ennis rushed over and put his hands on Jack to stop his movements. Jack settled back, but wouldn't look at Ennis.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Ennis reached for Jack's hand and held it tight, in spite of Jack's feeble struggle to pull free. "I know, you got every right ta be upset I ain't been here most of the day, but something else's happened."

"Somethin else?" Jack's eyes were now on his and worried. "Is Tyler… is he… okay?"

"I don't even know how he's doin right now, but last I heard he was holdin his own. Nancy said she's pretty sure he's gonna be okay." Ennis took a breath and looked at their clasped hands. Jack's fingers had softened and curled around his own.

"The girls, Junior and Frannie, were missin. Travis Drake was here this mornin askin if I knew where they were."

"Where are they? Did he find them?" Jack was so upset he tried to sit up. Ennis put his hand on his chest, gentle as he could, and stopped him.

"Settle down. They're fine. I don't know that I quite got it all figured out, but Junior talked to Franki and told her some stuff, and Franki sent them the money to take the bus here. They left Wyoming and made it to Minnesota today. Franki picked them up in Fargo and brought them to the farm. That's where they are now."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What'd they tell Franki? What coulda made her send them money fer a bus here without telling anyone else?"

"She said… " Ennis stopped and tried to swallow past the knot in his throat and looked down at their clasped hands. "They ain't told me yet. They told Franki and she said the girls should wait until they can tell a sheriff. 'Cause it would be too hard to have ta keep repeating."

"Wha'dya think that means, Ennis?" Jack asked quietly. He looked like he already had an idea.

"I think that son of a bitch Alma's married to has been messin with them," Ennis snarled.

Jack was quiet for a moment before he said, "Good thing he's in Wyoming."

"Why's that, Jack?" Ennis asked.

"'Cause if he was here, one of us would probably go shoot him."

Ennis smiled, in spite of himself. "Yer right." His smile disappeared as fast as it had appeared when he said, "I can't send them back there."

"What if she kicks him out?"

"I don't know. I don't trust her. If it was happenin, how could she not see it? How come she didn't know it was goin on and why didn't she stop him?" Ennis's jaw was clenched tight by the time he finished speaking.

"I don't know," Jack said, shaking his head. He smoothed his fingers over Ennis's hand and then gave it a tug. "Come here. You ain't even kissed me yet. I hate it here. I wanna go home." He frowned when Ennis didn't lean over and kiss him and was instead looking away, at the wall. "Ennis. Ennis," he said, each one a little louder.

"What?" Ennis finally said.

"Come here." His tone didn't brook argument.

Ennis leaned closer. "What?"

"Kiss me right now," Jack demanded and almost smiled at the way Ennis's eyes widened a bit before he obeyed and pressed his lips to Jack's. He started to break away immediately, but Jack reached out with the hand that wasn't tangled with Ennis's and clenched Ennis's shirt to hold him in place. He kept kissing and was gratified when Ennis's lips finally softened under his and he even opened his mouth a bit to slide their tongues together for a taste of each other. Not until then did Jack break away and lie back on his uncomfortable pillows.

Ennis cracked another tiny smile as he watched Jack, which lasted until Jack huffed a breath and tried to rearrange himself to get comfortable.

"What's the matter?" Ennis asked.

"My pillows are messed up."

Ennis looked down at him and said, "Looks like yer whole bed is messed up. What the hell were you doin in here?"

"I can't get comfortable! I hate this bed and these pillows and these blankets and it's fuckin freezing in here and I hurt! Jesus Christ, I just wanna go home," he finished his tirade on a whimper.

Ennis started straightening the sheets and blankets and told Jack, "Push the buzzer thing and ask for another blanket. Did you do that? They ignore you?"

"I forgot about the buzzer," Jack said in a small voice.

Ennis found it himself and pressed it, then moved on to rearranging Jack's pillows. "How's this?" he asked.

"Better," Jack said, settling back.

A few moments later the door opened and a smiling nurse entered. "Hey Jack, how're you doing? What do you need, sweetie?"

"He's cold and in pain," Ennis answered for him. Jack glared, but kept quiet. "Can he have more medication for the pain?"

"Let me check, but I think so," she replied, already paging through the chart at the end of his bed. "Yep, in fact you were due an hour ago. Sorry about that," she said, with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay," Jack said.

"I'll be right back with it and a blanket," she said. "Just wait here." She disappeared and was back moments later bearing a white cotton blanket and a plastic cup with two pills in it. She put the blanket on the end of the bed and helped Jack raise up enough to swallow the pills and a drink of water from the pitcher near his bed.

Ennis didn't wait—he unfolded the blanket and tucked it around Jack.

"You stickin around for a while?" the nurse asked Ennis.

"Yes," Jack answered, fixing Ennis with a look that dared him to contradict. He didn't.

* * *

Ennis heard a strange noise at the same time he became aware of something touching his head. He was also aware of being very uncomfortable and remembered he was still at the hospital. He realized he must've fallen asleep some time ago, if the crick in his neck was anything to go by. Ennis cracked open his eyes and saw the nurse putting Jack's chart away at the end of the bed. She saw his sleepy look and smiled.

"Timezit?" Ennis mumbled.

The hands in his hair became stronger, massaging his scalp, and in spite of his discomfort, he didn't want to move because he knew whose hand that was.

"It's a little after midnight," the nurse said quietly. "I'm just in here to check Jack's vitals."

"How's he doin?" Ennis asked, sitting up.

"He's doing just fine."

"When can I go home?" Jack asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd bet Monday, as long as nothing unforeseen happens," the nurse said.

"That means be good and do what yer told," Ennis said, giving Jack a pointed look.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to check you again, Jack. Try to go back to sleep."

"Thanks, I will," Jack replied.

Ennis stood up and stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his back. When he relaxed, he took Jack's hand in his. Jack was watching him with tired eyes.

"Ennis, do something for me?"

"Anything, Jack," Ennis said and tightened his grip on Jack's hand.

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Jack… "

"I know you wanna stay here and you would, but ya got the girls at home and I'm fine. You need ta sleep in a bed 'cause a shit storm is comin."

"I know," Ennis said, nodding.

"You already look worn out and we need you to be strong, Ennis and you can't do that when you're exhausted."

"I hate leavin you here."

"Come 'ere," Jack said and tugged weakly on his hand.

Ennis sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, knowing Jack wanted to be kissed, which he obliged. The kiss went on a while, flavored with almost-sour breath and the medicinal scent of the hospital, none of which hampered Ennis's enjoyment of it. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against Jack's.

"Go home, get some sleep, hug the girls, pick up Bobby and hug him too, then bring them all to visit me in the morning, okay?" Jack said softly.

"Okay," Ennis nodded.

"Love you," Jack murmured.

"Love you, too, Jack," Ennis replied.


End file.
